CONVALLARIA
by Yoi Mino
Summary: Un hechizo hecho por amor... Pocos recuerdos de los que ella puede aferrarse y a pesar del dolor de él, todo ha valido la pena... espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la obra "Harry Potter" , son creación de J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **La historia en la que se utilizan, es de inspiración mia ;)**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es rated M, por lo que contendrá, situaciones SEXUALES y de violencia, además de lenguaje vulgar, de manera explícita, y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas… Se recomienda discreción ;)**_

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

 _ **Solo un susurro...**_

" _ **_ Obliviate…"**_

 _Illinois, Chicago, 6:00 am… época actual_

 _La alarma de la cafetera sonaba insistente, eran las 6 a.m. y los sonidos de un nuevo día, sacaron a Emily de aquellos sueños increíbles y cansinos que en ocasiones tenía._

 _Sé levantó con pereza y sé comenzó a estirar aun sentada, mientras una bola de pelos naranja y ronroneante, comenzó a tallarse en sus piernas, maullando, exigiendo alimentos._

 __ Buenos días para ti también cariño…_

 _El gato maulló más fuerte y Emily sonrió divertida._

 __ ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! ¿te han dicho que tienes muy mal humor por las mañana Crookshanks?..._

 _La chica de cuerpo esbelto sé levantó descalza y solo en ligera pijama y entrando a la cocina, apago la alarma de la cafetera y sirvió croquetas en el pequeño plato del gato, mientras ella preparaba una taza de café para ella._

 _Fue a buscar el periódico a su puerta y al pasar cerca de un espejo, sé dio cuenta de que su cabello parecía el nido de algún animal o minimo que algo había explotado sobre el._

" _Maldita sea, a veces quisiera cortarlo y quedar calva"_

 _Hecho una ojeada leve al periódico y después de apurar el último trago de su café, comenzó a arreglarse para irse a trabajar._

 _Caminaba por la bulliciosa ciudad de Chicago, escuchando música por sus audifonos, enfundada en jeans y botas, protegida del frío de la famosa "Ciudad del Viento" con su cómoda chaqueta y su preciosa bufanda caliente de color rosa suave, mientras su indomable cabello, a pesar de estar sujetó en un apretado moño, sé revelaba con preciosos rizos que escapaban enmarcando su rostro de rasgos fino y pequeña boca mordaz, junto con aquellos ojos marrones e inteligentes._

 _La gente a su alrededor la ignoraba pues era una chica más, que aunque bonita, solo una más, común y corriente, sus compañeros de el hospital donde trabajaba la conocían cómo Emily Byrne, de 26 años, paramédico y soltera, sin padres o familia y que había salido adelante sola por sus propios méritos._

 _Eso creían todos, hasta la propia Emily, que no sospechaba que su nombre era otro, que no estaba sola en el mundo y que además era buscada en Inglaterra donde estaba reportada cómo persona desaparecida, aunque solo el mundo Magico sabía de eso, pues no era otra mas que Hermione Granger que vivía cómo Muggle en Estados Unidos._

 **TRES AÑOS ANTES…**

Habían pasado más de diez años desde que descubrieran que Voldemort había vuelto a la vida, haciendo hasta los imposible por recuperar su cuerpo e intentando vengarse de Harry Potter por ser el causante del estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba en aquel entonces.

Pero este, a pesar de ser solo un chiquillo que recién entraba a Hogwarts y que había descubierto el mundo de la magia al mismo tiempo, le había hecho frente con valentía, demostrando porque pertenecia a _Gryffindor_ , al igual que Ron y Hermione, que además de sus mal fieles aliados, también sé habían convertido en su familia y en aquellos hermanos que tal vez hubiera tenido de haber vivido sus padres.

Los tres se graduaron de Hogwarts, Harry y Ron con calificaciones aceptables para sus futuras carreras de _Aurores_ y Hermione convirtiéndose en "Premio Anual" eligiendo ser un _Inefable_ al salir de Hogwarts.

Todos pensaron que estaría siempre al lado de los dos chicos, pero después de que Ron y ella terminaran a causa de un " _Horrocrux"_ y las inseguridades que sacó a relucir a causa de la energía oscura este, Hermione decidió tomar otro camino y luchar a su manera desde el Departamento de Misterios Mágicos y no ponerlos en riesgo a ambos por estar al pendiente de ella; era una gran Bruja, era muy consciente de ello, pero el instinto sobreprotector de ambos les había acarreado obstáculos innecesarios.

Desde que había visto cómo familia de magos, _muggles_ o mestizos eran atacadas en sus propios hogares, Hermione comenzó a estudiar, con asesoramiento de Dumbledore, el encantamiento _Fidelius_ y todos los hechizos de proteccion que solo delimitaban un perímetro, necesitaban algo menos complicado que el primero y más ilimitado que el segundo.

Y durante los cinco años que siguieron después de graduarse y que llevaba Investigando en el Departamento de Misterios, creó el _Laqueus Incantatem_ , aquel que permitia ocultar los hogares de familias enteras, donde no sé ocupaba un Guardián del Secreto y que solo las intenciones del corazón de aquellos que compartían lazos, permitian que pudieran estar a salvo, pues si existia la traición entre los lazos familiares, ese miembro era excluido y ningun _Revelio_ o poder en la Tierra, era capaz de revelar el hogar oculto.

Muchas vidas se habían salvado y eso era una gran batalla ganada en la guerra contra Voldemort, que tuvo que emplear sus "métodos" para averiguar quién había sido la creadora de aquel novedoso hechizo.

La gente estaba tan necesitadas de buenas noticias, que la " _Orden del Fenix"_ rogó a la Bruja enseñar a todo el que se pudiera, en especial a aquellos que ofrecían una resistencia en Inglaterra y otras parte de Europa, contra el ejercito de Mortifagos que ya no intentaba apoderarse solo de Inglaterra.

_ Pero Director Dumbledore, Hermione correría demasiado riesgo si las cosas se hicieran asi…

_ Eso a mí no me importaria…

Intento interrumpir a Harry, pero él no la dejo hablar.

_ Si nosotros hemos tenido conocimiento de su labor cómo _Inefable_ , es solo por que el juramento a la Orden ha sido más fuerte, pero si más gente fuera de nosotros sé llegara a enterar, no sabemos qué pueda pasar…

_ Entiendo su preocupacion perfectamente, Señor Potter, pero muchas vidas han sido salvadas gracias a la señorita Granger, permitiéndonos luchar en igualdad de circunstancias contra los esbirros de Voldemort, sin que terceros sean usados cómo blancos o rehenes… y ahora que el Ministerio de Rumania ha sido tomado por Voldemort y que la guerra está a punto de convertirse en algo de dimensiones mundiales, necesitamos que Hermione enseñe el _Laqueus Incantatem_ a nuestros aliados, para que dispongan de él y puedan salvar a tantos cómo sé pueda…

Ron, que había estado en silencio todo ese tiempo, pensaba que la mision que estaba " _sugiriendo_ " Dumbledore para Hermione, era de lo más riesgosa, y que necesitaria una escolta que la protegiera, él sé ofreceria pues no podía concebir que algo le pudiera pasar, tal vez de esa manera él… tal vez…

_ Bueno al menos estará de acuerdo con que Harry y yo la acompañemos y seamos sus protectores… ella no puede estar tan expuesta

Harry asintió, dandole la razon a Ron, mientras Hermione a punto de explotar, sé sostenía el puente de la nariz para no decir lo que realmente deseaba en esos momentos.

_ Ustedes dos, realmente… ¡uff! ¡Todos estos años y aun siguen tratándome cómo la doncella en problemas! ¡Pues sepan que puedo cuidarme sola! tal vez no soy _Auror_ cómo ustedes, pero por algo soy una _Inefable_ y no me han podido interceptar…

Ambos chicos bajaron la mirada avergonzados, pues bien sabían lo mucho que molestaba a Hermione ser tratada de manera tan " _machista_ ".

_ Señorita Granger, no sé moleste y comprenda que lo hacen en atención a usted a pesar de que saben que en inteligencia y poder está por encima de ellos…

Hermione los miró con suficiencia mientras sonreía al viejo Director por el cumplido que había recibido de parte de él, al mismo tiempo que Harry y Ron comenzaban a protestar, admirando cómo a pesar de estar en las peores situaciones Dumbledore era capaz de distender el ambiente.

Sé sentó de nuevo en aquel viejo sillón de _Grimaud Place_ trando solo de pensar en cosas buenas y recuperar su estado de quietud interna.

" _Olor de libros, biblioteca silenciosa, pergaminos enrollados, pluma de gaviota, cerveza de mantequilla, ranas de chocolate…"_

Y siempre que llegaba a ese punto, pensaba en un niño de rubios cabellos que antes de saber en que casa quedarian, la ayudó en el tren a atrapar un sapo, antes de que este intentara saltar por la ventana.

Entonces recordaba que podía tener esperanza el mundo y que valía la pena luchar por aquellos niños que aun no llegaban a Hogwarts, para que su mundo fuera mejor y no hubiera semejantes prejuicios.

Solo asi, tal vez, puede que tal vez, un niño Sangre pura y una niña Sangre sucia, podrían iniciar una amistad sin estigmas que los separaran.

Sé levantó decidida, esa guerra tenía que terminar cuanto antes…

_ Dígame Director Dumbledore, ¿a donde tengo que viajar primero?...

Dumbledore, Harry y Ron, que seguian platicando mientras ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, voltearon a verla, ambos chicos sorprendidos de su desicion y Dumbledore orgullo de su entereza.

_ A Rumania, donde el Señor Viktor Krum es el rostro de la resistencia…

 **ÉPOCA ACTUAL**

En medio de la oscuridad de aquella noche, se escuchaban los paso entre las crujientes hojas, de tres individuos, que aunque se movian con cautela, no estaban habituados al lugar y mucho menos a este tipo de excursiones.

Desde que sé aparecieron al caer la noche, ya habían sido detectados y aquellos que pretendían ser encontrados por esos tres, se convirtieron de inmediato en sus acechadores.

_ ¡Me rindo! no puedo ver nada y presiento que solo estamos caminando en circulos… _¡Lumus!_...

_ ¡Espera Pansy! no lo hagas…

Pero la voz de Theodore Nott llegó demasiado tarde a los oídos de Pansy Parkinson, que sostenía en alto la varita para poder dónde se encontraba.

_ Idiota, que no ves que asi seremos localizados más rápido… ¡apagala!.

Pansy iba a obedecer, pero la plana voz de Draco Malfoy apenas en un susurro sé hizo escuchar.

_ Es demasiado tarde, estamos rodeados.

Sé escuchaban los gruñidos y el áspero respirar de los enormes lobos negros que estaban a su alrededor a punto de echarseles encima, contenidos apenas por aquellos seres de piel cetrina y ojos de córneas e iris completamente negros, que habían venido a buscar: Los Elfos Oscuros de Germania.

_ ¿Qué hacen tres magos en medio del Bosque Negro?...

La voz grave y varonil del que parecía ser el líder, se dejo escuchar.

_ ¿Acaso han decidido que sus vidas ya no valen y vinieron a morir?

Burlas poco disimuladas, sé escuchaban entre el resto de los Elfos, mientras que Theodore y Pansy, mantenias sus varitas en alto en posición de defensa, a diferencia de Draco, que permanecía impasible con el rostro más serio que nunca.

_ El Señor Tenebroso nos ha enviado para pedir que los Elfos Oscuros de Germania y sus legendarios Lobos, sean aliados y contribuyan en el triunfo de esta Guerra…

Le raspaban las palabras que salían de su boca, pues sabía que si eso llegaba a pasar, Voldemort sería invencible.

Pero aun asi, ni sus gestos, ni los pensamientos de su mente lo delataron, él tenía que sobrevivir a todo eso, por ellas…

_ Nosotros no tenemos interes en esos asuntos, las guerras de Magos y no Magos, nos tienen sin cuidado.

_ Si eso es un "No", entonces nos retiramos a transmitir de vuelta su mensaje…

Una risa gutural de parte del Elfo, lo hizo detenerse en seco.

_ ¿Y en serio crees que te enviaron a transmitir solamente ese estúpido mensaje?...

Draco sabía la verdadera razon por la que estaban ellos tres en aquel lugar, había sido una suerte que durante tres años hubiera podido guardar un secreto tan importante al Señor Tenebroso y pasar desapercibido, encargandose de misiones de Diplomacia, debido a su presencia y el conocimiento de diferentes idiomas y negociación.

_ Voldemort te ha enviado a morir, pues él sabía cuál era mi postura desde un comienzo y cómo han muerto a cuantos ha enviado, me ha convertido en su Verdugo, el muy _Bastardo_.

Theodore, de manera veloz, movió su varita al tiempo que gritaba

_ _¡Protego!_

Tomando de la mano a Pansy y avanzando hacía Draco con prisa, intentaba que estuvieran los tres juntos para poder desaparecerse de ahí, pues bien sabía que llevaban las de perder en medio de aquel grupo de Elfos Oscuros.

_ ¡Vayanse ustedes de inmediato yo los detendre!...

Draco gritó con fuerzas en el instante que vio cómo con un movimiento de mano deshizo la barrera, para que Nott lo escuchara y lo obedeciera.

Los Elfos soltaron a los Lobos que intentaron atacarlos, mientras los hechizos volaban por el aire, iluminando la oscuridad y poniéndolos fuera de combate, mientras aquellos seres altos, de cuerpo fibroso y negros cabellos, silbaban haciendo que más y más lobos, salieran de quien sabe donde.

Pansy había sido derribada y sin soltar su varita, protegía su rostro con su brazo, sintiendo cómo los feroces colmillos comenzaban a desgarrarlo a punto de ser arrancado de su cuerpo de no haber sido por Malfoy, que la puso a salvo lanzando un _Desmaius_ a la enorme Bestia…

_ ¡Nott, saca a Parkinson de este lugar!

_ N-no, no nos iremos sin ti…

Pansy apena podía hablar del dolor y de la debilidad que la comenzaba a invadir por la sangre que estaba perdiendo mientras se sujetaba de Draco, corriendo o siendo arrastrada por él, hasta donde estaba Theo.

Un enorme Lobo se abalanzaba hacia ellos e intentado esquivarlo, salto con Pansy sujetada de él, sobre el corpulento cuerpo de Theodore, haciendo un rápido movimiento de varita y desapareciendo de aquel maldito bosque, en un intento de ponerse a salvo.

Cayeron sobre el suelo a las afueras de _Freudenstadt_ y al abrir los ojos, vieron la marca Tenebrosa sobre sus cabezas.

Pansy estaba inconciente, pero Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy sabían que morirían a la manos de Voldemort esa noche.

_ Veo que las negociaciones han fallado, ¿no es así, Malfoy?... _¡Crucio!_

Los Tres recibieron el impacto de las manos y aunque Nott y Malfoy intentaba no gritar, Pansy estaba malherida, despertando de golpe y gritando con todas sus fuerzas, sabía Draco que ella moriria del dolor si no hacía algo para sacarla de ahí.

Draco Malfoy se había convertido un experto en la _Oclumancia y Legeremancia_ , gracias a su padrino Severus Snape y Nott lo sabía, pues Draco los insto para que aprendieran tambien, así que cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron el abrió lo suficiente su mente para dejar ver la imagen de su padrino.

Entonces Theodore Nott, usando _Legeremancia_ , supo lo que tenía que hacer.

La cruel carcajada de Voldemort se dejó escuchar en el momento en dejo de hechizarlos y aprovechando el descuido de creerlos sometidos, Draco alzo su varita y gritó con toda su fuerza.

_ _¡EXPELLIARMUS!_

Voldemort y los Mortifagos que estaban a su alrededor, quedaron desarmados.

Pero antes de que numerosos " _Accio varita"_ sé dejaran escuchar, Theodore Nott tomó a Pansy Parkinson entre sus brazos y ambos desaparecieron, dejando a Draco enfrentando a Voldemort él solo.

Y asi era mejor, él no podía permitir que sus unicos amigos en el mundo pagaran las consecuencias de algo de lo que solo él tenía la culpa:

No haber matado a Hermione Granger…

Theo y Pansy, aterrizando con fuerzas en el suelo de otro bosquecillo menos intimidante que aquel del que venían escapando.

Pansy se había desmayado entre sus brazos, dándose cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes, pues podía morir antes de que el profesor Snape los encontrara.

Convocó un _patronus_ y lo envió a buscar al profesor, contandole todo lo que había pasado.

Miro a su alrededor y sé dio cuenta de que no estaban muy lejos de Hogsmeade, pensó en la _Casa de los Gritos_ , pero descarto la idea, pues sabía que en el pueblo había Mortifagos apostados, ya que los terrenos aledaños a Hogwarts estaban siendo vigilados por una oportunidad de someter a Dumbledore.

Nott no conocía ningun hechizo sanador, asi que arranco parte de su capa y le aplicó un torniquete a su amiga, para que no siguiera perdiendo más sangre, mientras convocaba un poco de agua de un arroyo que sonaba cerca y lavaba su herida y el rostro lleno de sangre y tierra.

Solo esperaba que esos lobos no tuvieran el poder de transformar en licántropos a las personas.

Sé escucho un suave sonido frente a él y al alzar la vista, sintió un descanso en su alma, pues el profesor Snape había aparecido, dispuesto a ayudarlos.

_ ¿Que es lo que ha pasado? ¿dónde está Draco?...

Sin esperar respuestas de inmediato se puso a revisar las heridas de Parkinson, dándose cuenta de que habían sido atacados por lobos u hombres lobos cómo Greyback…

_ Malfoy sé ha quedado en el Bosque Negro, en Alemania… el Señor Tenebroso le había tendido una trampa, enviandolo a solicitar una alianza con los Elfos Oscuros de Germania, pero estos nos han atacado a muerte con sus enormes lobos…

Snape, respiro tranquilo mientras seguida sanando la herida de Pansy con una de sus pociones desinfectantes y otra regeneradora de sangre.

Al menos no tendría que administrarle la poción Matalobos.

_ … Al salir del Bosque, el Señor Tenebroso y otros Mortifagos no estaban esperando y de inmediato nos atacó con un _Crucio_ , sin dejarnos hablar o darnos alguna explicación… usando _Legeremancia_ intente averiguar en la mente de Draco, que me mostro su imagen solamente… cuando dejo de atacarnos, creyendonos desmayados, Draco le lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ y lo desarmo, dandome la oportunidad de morir… ¡aah! ¡¿porque?! seguramente ya debe estar muerto y no puede hacer nada por ayudarlo…

Snape escuchaba sorprendido las noticias, intentando comprender que había hecho Draco para provocar la furia de Voldemort.

Pero estaba vivo y él era la prueba de eso, pues en el momento que Draco muriera, él también lo haria debido al _Juramento Inquebrantable_ que había hecho con Narcisa de cuidar a su hijo.

_ Dime Nott, ¿aun estas con tu Señor o con Draco?...

Nott no comprendía del todo que estaba pasando, pero su lealtad estaria con Draco y Pansy siempre, ambos eran su familia.

_ Draco, primero está mi hermano…

Snape levantó a Parkinson entre sus brazos, y sujetándose de la capa de Nott, desaparecieron de las afueras de Hogsmeade, para aparecerse en algun lugar de los suburbios de Londres, en aquella casa que pocas veces visitaba y no precisamente para rememorar viejos recuerdos.

_ ¿Dónde estamos?...

_ Esta, señor Nott, es la antigua casa de mis padres, un lugar que muy pocas personas de mí confianza conocen… Ahora le voy a rogar que me cuente con lujos de detalles.

Theodore, de quito la capa y se sentó sobre un sillón que estaba al lado de la cama donde Snape recosto a Pansy, sintiendo cómo le dolia todo el cuerpo, pues la adrenalina comenzaba a perder su efecto.

_ No estoy seguro de lo que pasa en realidad...Yo estuve en Australia cerca de un año en una misión de espionaje que me encomendaron, pues supongo que quieren invadir ese continente también, Draco y Pansy estuvieron en misiones de Diplomacia y espionaje en otros países de Europa… regrese hace cómo dos años y he de confesar que note muy cambiado a Draco, él dejó de apoyar la causa de Voldemort, casi desde que salimos del colegio, pero aun asi estuvo contribuyendo en ese tipo de misiones solo por mantener a Narcisa Malfoy fuera de esto y a salvo, a diferencia de Lucius que siempre a sido un seguidor acerrimo… pero esta vez note un cambio aun mayor y la necesidad de mantener un perfil bajo, estoy seguro de que Pansy sabe lo que pasa, pero algún juramento o algun _Obliviate_ la ha hecho callar, pero algo menciono en una ocasión mientras bebíamos: " _en cualquier momento se daran cuenta de que Draco no cumplio con aquella mision"..._

Snape medito las palabras de Nott, tratando de imaginar que pudo haber hecho cambiar a Draco… ¿que puede hacer cambiar a un _Slytherin_ de alma fría y calculadora, un alma de Serpiente?... tan sencilla respuesta, él mismo lo había vivido: una mujer, y no cualquiera, si no una que representara todo lo contrario a lo que siempre había creido, en su caso ella fue Lily Evans, ¿y para Malfoy?...

Sintió cómo si su cerebro hubiera conjurado un pequeño _Lumus_ , esclareciendo su mente, hace tres años había desaparecido la Señorita Granger a la que la mayoria ya daba por muerta, ¿podria ser?... ¿acaso Draco tenía algo que ver?.

Miro a la Señorita Parkinson que yacía inconsciente, recuperandose gracias a las pociones que le había administrado.

Había que salvar a Draco cuanto antes, pues su vida también dependia de ello, necesitaba hablar con Dumbledore cuanto antes, así que sé levantó y envió una lechuza para indicarle en donde estaba, solo esperaba que para cuando él llegara, Pansy ya hubiera esclarecido sus dudas.

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

 _ **Primera vez escribiendo para este fandom, estoy a su cuidado, espero que les guste…**_

 _ **Un abrazo supercalifragilisticoespialidoso…**_

 _ **YOI MINO:3**_


	2. TRÉBOL BLANCO (Piensa en mi)

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la obra "Harry Potter" , son creación de J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **La historia en la que se utilizan, es de inspiración mia ;)**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es rated M, por lo que contendrá, situaciones SEXUALES y de violencia, además de lenguaje vulgar, de manera explícita, y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas… Se recomienda discreción ;)**_

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

Había sido una noche larga y bastante cansada para Aurores cómo Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Tonks y " _Ojoloco_ " Moody, en la que habían impedido el secuestro de familia de importantes _Medimagos_ de " _San Mung_ o" y el asesinato de _Muggles_ que vivían en el mismo pueblo a las afueras de Glasgow, Escocia.

Habían logrado evitar la tragedia, hiriendo a unos cuantos _Mortifagos_ que lograron escapar, y capturando a un hombre lobo, miembro de la manada de Fenrir Greyback y a un par de _Carroñeros_.

Aunque eso tampoco los había excusado de un par de heridos de su equipo, pero nada de gravedad por fortuna.

Cada vez que tenía que luchar con _Mortifagos_ , esperaba atrapar a alguien de la talla de Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy o alguien que pudiera responder a la incógnita del paradero de Hermione Granger, pues aunque había interrogado con _Veritaserum_ a cuantos habían caído en las celdas de _Azkaban_ , la única respuesta en común que había encontrado, era que el Señor Tenebroso la había mandado asesinar.

Solo el _Mortifago_ Thorfinn Rowle le había dado una pista, aquella breve esperanza de que su amiga pudiera estar viva, pues a pesar de lo mucho que se había resistido a la posición de la verdad, al final, antes de caer inconsciente por el esfuerzo, solo dijo aquellas palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar:

" _Ella esta viva, el Señor Tenebroso va a matar al imbecil que no obedeció su orden"_

No sabía de quién se trataba, y por más que intentaron, no pudieron sacar más que esa mínima información, incluso dudando Moody de que está fuera verdad, pues si aquel _Mortifago_ no la había asesinado, seguramente ya estaba muerto y otro había tomado su lugar y cumplido aquella orden.

Había llegado a aquella casa que Sirius le había heredado y que había hecho su hogar, donde solo vivian Kreacher, su Elfo Domestico y él.

Había cenado con desgana, y subió casi arrastrando los pies a su habitación, aventando su capa y su ropa por el suelo para meterse a dar un baño rapido antes de acostarse a dormir por un par de horas.

Aunque esa batalla podía considerarse una victoria, en aquella cruenta Guerra, cada día que pasaba era cómo una derrota, sentía que solo él seguía aferrado a la idea de localizar a su amiga, sé lo debía, ella siempre había sido leal a él, casi una hermana, al igual que Ron, pero hasta aquel que tanto la había amado y que había hecho hasta lo imposible por regresar a ser novios, sé había resignado a su ausencia y continuado con su vida.

Ron sé había hecho novio de Gabrielle Delacour, después de que ambos se reencontraran en una fiesta familiar son Fleur había llevado a su hermana que pasaba unas vacaciones con ella y Bill, y aunque Harry en un principio estuvo molesto con él por sentir que estaba traicionando la memoria de Hermione, al final termino comprendiendolo.

Habían sido más de cinco años desde que ellos habían terminado, y aunque él muchas veces quiso volver al lado de ella, Hermione no lo había aceptado más que cómo amigo.

Además de él, solo Luna Lovegood seguía intentando encontrar a su amiga, pues presentía que ella seguía viva, y entre las misiones que tenía que cumplir cómo _Inefable_ , se reunía con Harry para estudiar las pequeñas pistas que conseguian, aunque en ocasiones estas fueran falsas.

Y además de ella, Ginny Weasley hacía lo mismo, aunque en un principio él mismo se hubiera negado a reunirse con ella.

Habían cambiado tantas cosas en esos tres años… o más bien un año antes de la desaparición de Hermione.

Aquel sexto año en _Hogwarts_ había sido decisivo en la vida sentimental de ambos amigos.

Ron se había hecho novio de Hermione a pesar del accidentado comienzo de ambos, cuando antes de darse cuenta de sus sentimiento mutuos, ella había salido con Viktor Krum y seguía un coqueteo a la larga distancia por medio de Lechuza, y Ron había sucumbido a los encantos de Lavender Brown, con quien sostuvo un muy apasionado y corto noviazgo.

Por su parte lo suyo con Cho Chang había sido un desastre de talla grande, del que había sabido librarse, dándose cuenta que sus sentimientos por Ginny crecían día con día, ya que ambos tenían demasiado en comun.

Pero él había creído que separarse de Ginny había sido lo mejor, por lo menos hasta que lograran derrotar a Voldemort.

El tiempo había pasado y aunque ella había sido paciente, un año antes de la desaparición de su amiga, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y zanjar esa situación de una vez por todas.

Y al preguntarle si todavía había alguna esperanza entre ambos, Harry se sintió con la necesidad de continuar protegiéndola. pues corría mucho riesgo de perderla si llegaran a saber de su relación con ella.

Pero Ginny era valiente y una excelente Bruja y se sintió herida al ser menospreciada de esa manera, pues ellos podían estar juntos y ambos cuidarse mutuamente, pero él no había confiado que las cosas fueran asi y la hizo a un lado.

Sé había mudado a Irlanda después de la desaparición de Hermione, y aunque él había querido detenerla por insistencia de Ron, al final de cuentas le recordó que ya no tenía derechos sobre ella…

Y hacía apenas un año, había regresado de nuevo, trabajando cómo Corresponsal Internacional Independiente, escribiendo artículos para el _Profeta_ y el _Quisquilloso_ por igual; y con la firme convicción de encontrar a Hermione, se unió a Luna y Harry en la búsqueda de nuevas pistas.

" __ Pero que queden claras las cosas entre tu y yo, Harry Potter, si regrese fue para encontrar a mí amiga, no para seguir insistiendo en una relación contigo…"_

Sé veía tan linda, brava, con sus cabellos destellando fuego y con ese carácter que el hecho de convivir con seis hermanos mayores, había fraguado en fuerte acero, mirándolo con ojos duros, que pretendían ocultar la pasión que solo él conocía… y la beso.

En un principio ella había protestado, pero al final correspondió su beso, apartándose con furia cuando el aire hizo falta y desapareciendo de inmediato, dejándolo con la terrible certeza de haberla cagado en grande, y no por ese beso, ¡por Merlín, no!, si no por haber sido demasiado cobarde y alejarla de su lado.

Era de noche en la calle de _La Hilandera_ y Albus Dumbledore sé apareció, oculto en la sombras de la oscuridad, de ojos que pudieran estar curiosos a tan altas horas de la noche.

Suspiro antes de entrar a aquella vieja casa a punto del colapso, en apariencia, pues sabía que para Snape era difícil regresar a ella, había demasiados recuerdos dolorosos, por eso la situación debía de ser realmente delicada si habían tenido que reunirse ahí.

Pansy había despertado minutos antes, y Snape apenas le estaba dando una taza de humeante y espeso chocolate, que la hiciera recuperar un poco las fuerzas, mientras Nott intentaba que estuviera lo más cómoda posible, acomodando almohadas en su espalda.

_ Buenas noches Severus, señorita Parkinson, señor Nott… bueno, aqui estoy, y permitanme decirles, que demasiado intrigado.

Severus Snape miró a ambos jóvenes y luego al Director con una genuina cara de preocupación.

_ Voldemort está a punto de matar a Draco Malfoy… y por desgracia, un _Juramento Inquebrantable_ puede quitarme la vida si eso llegara a pasar.

Dumbledore lo miró preocupado, sentándose en la silla más cercana, pues Severus, además de ser su amigo, ya había sacrificado demasiado en la Guerra contra Voldemort y no era justo que perdiera su vida también y de manera tan indirecta.

_ Pero, ¿que es lo que ha pasado? sé supone que Lucius es un de sus _Mortifagos_ principales y miembro de los " _Sagrados veintiocho"_ , ¿porque ha permitido eso? ¡es su hijo!...

_ Porque ha traicionado al Señor Tenebroso, al dejar viva a Hermione Granger…

El rostro del viejo palideció mientras veía el rostro preocupado y demacrado de Pansy Parkinson y ella continuo hablando.

_ Había logrado evitar por mucho tiempo que se descubriera la verdad, solo él y yo sabiamos ese secreto, pero mí _Oclumancia_ no ha sido tan buena cómo la de Theo y Draco, lo siento profesor Snape, yo he sido la culpable de que en estos momentos este en sus manos.

Miles de preguntas invadian la mente de Dumbledore, pues jamás espero escuchar algo asi, pensando, por una milésima de segundo, que todo pudiera ser una mentira.

_ Necesito que me cuente lo que sabe señorita Parkinson…

Theodore Nott tampoco podía creer lo que su amiga decia, ya había escuchado la noticia, cuando recuperó el conocimiento y sé lo contara a Snape, pero ahora sabria los detalles, o al menos aquellos que solo su amiga conocía.

_ Realmente no sé cómo inicio todo aquello, Draco no quiso contarme por mí propio bien, y ahora entiendo a qué se refería.

Pero yo lo había visto, Draco parecía preocupado y estresado, y sin pensarlo demasiado lo segui hasta Estados Unidos, donde arribó por medios de transporte _Muggles_ , preocupado de no dejar ninguna pista al tomar un _Traslador_ trasatlántico… a mí me pareció de lo más extraño, preguntándome cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo pues actuaba con demasiada naturalidad, al contrario de mi, que tuve que maldecir con un _Imperius_ a varios _Muggles_ para poder subir sin que se diera cuenta.

Estuvo en Boston, en una casa de un elegante barrio _Muggle_ , y cual fue mi sorpresa, al darme cuenta, que estaba visitando a una mujer a la que abrazo y beso con una felicidad evidente, y ella no era otra más que Hermione Granger, a la que se suponía que había matado seis meses antes, durante aquella misión que le había encomendado el Señor Tenebroso para poder hacerse del contrahechizo del _Laqueus Incantatem_.

No pude evitar la desazón en mí interior, pues solo me repetía que Draco estaba muerto, tarde o temprano se iban a dar cuenta de la treta y lo iban a matar… y decidí enfrentarlo.

Al tocar el timbre, ella me abrio y su rostro perdió todo el color, trastabillando un poco antes de intentar cerrarme la puerta y darle oportunidad a Draco de huir, pero le rogué que no lo hiciera, que estaba preocupada por mí amigo.

Ella se dio cuenta de que entre él y yo ya no existían rastros de ese ridiculo amor infantil que nuestros padres propiciaron, y que solo la amistad sincera nos unia en la hermandad de todos los años compartidos desde la niñez.

Draco me pidio perdon por no haberme dicho y me explico el porque era un peligro para mi saber toda la verdad, sin decir más palabras miro a Granger y le dijo que el momento había llegado… ella preparó una maleta con toda sus cosas, metio al feo gato que tenía de mascota en una transportadora para mascotas y después de besarse y decirse algunas palabras al oído, la hechizo con un _Obliviate_ , provocando que se desmayara, y desapareciendo junto con ella después de prometer que regresaría en un par de horas por mí.

Después de eso, jamás volvió a mencionar palabra acerca de ella, por más que intente averiguar, él solo dijo que si querían vivir para ver cómo acababa esa Guerra, era mejor que no supiera nada de él.

Y aun asi, yo fui la causante de que lo descubrieran…

Pansy Parkinson comenzó a derramar gruesas lagrimas de tristeza por su amigo, la culpa era demasiado grande de soportar y Theo comprendiendo lo que sentía, sé sentó a su lado, alcanzando su pañuelo y dejando que se apoyara en su hombro.

Albus no lo podía creer, Hermione Granger no solo estaba viva, estaba en algun lugar de Estados Unidos o del mundo, sin recordar quien era, escondida por voluntad propia con ayuda de Draco Malfoy, con el que al parecer había sostenido una relación amorosa.

Miró a Snape al que también le parecía algo demasiado increíble de creer, y comprendió que tenían que moverse cuanto antes, el tiempo apremiaba y no solo la vida de Draco y Snape estaba en peligro, si no la de Hermione, que corría el riesgo de perderse en el olvido para siempre, ignorando quien era en realidad.

Sé levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, mientras Severus volvió a administrarle un par de pociones a la convaleciente mujer, para que pudiera perder el conocimiento y pudieran hacer efecto más pronto los medicamentos.

_ Severus, tú más que nadie conoce la preocupación que siento cada que te pido acercarte al círculo más allegado de Voldemort y conseguir información; pero hoy es más que imperioso que así sea, pues tu vida corre tanto peligro cómo la de aquellos dos enamorados…

_ No sé preocupe por mí, yo más que nadie comprende el sentir de mí ahijado, me marchare de inmediato a Rumania para intentar averiguar donde tienen a Draco e intentar rescatarlo…

_ ¡No! no te pongas en riesgo de esa manera, si nos informas planearemos un rescate con todos los de la Orden, para que Voldemort no sospeche de nuestras verdaderas intenciones y sé lance a buscar a Hermione antes que nosotros… lo haremos pasar cómo una batalla más.

_ ¿Que pasara con Nott y Parkinson? ellos están de nuestro lado y el de Draco…

_ Hablare con Kingsley sobre concederles algún tipo de amnistía a cambio de sus servicios… si ellos están de acuerdo.

El mismo director sabía que muchos de las nuevas generaciones, estaban al servicio de Dumbledore por presión familiar o bajo amenazas de los otros _Mortifagos_.

Así que cuando Theodore Nott, muy decidido acepto el trato que le ofrecía, sé sintió orgulloso de ese pequeño logro.

Habían pasado solo tres días desde que Snape había viajado por Rumania, Bulgaria y Alemania, reuniendo información de manera discreta y solapada, encontrándose con Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, antes de regresar a Inglaterra con el pretexto de volvera Hogwarts, pues ante el bando enemigo seguia haciendose pasar por un _Mortifago_ fiel a la causa, que apoyaba a Voldemort, espiando a Dumbledore y a los más peligrosos Aurores, cómo " _Ojoloco_ " y Kingsley.

Había enviado su preciado _Patronus_ , avisando a Dumbledore que necesitaban reunirse cuanto antes.

Y así había sido.

Todos habían llegado puntuales, después de que el Director les avisara que necesitaban reunirse en Grimmauld place de manera urgente, preguntandose unos a otros si sabían algo al respecto.

_ Tal vez han dado con el paradero de Voldy de una vez por todas…

Fred Weasley cómo siempre apoyado por su gemelo George, trataban de distender el ambiente de preocupación que se dejaba sentir, con alguno de sus graciosos comentarios.

Kreacher estaba terminando de repartir té y café entre todos, cuando se escuchó entrar al Director, que iba acompañado de Severus Snape y Kingsley Shacklebolt.

_ Gracias por reunirse con tanta premura, dejando al lado sus obligaciones por un momento…

_ Al grano Albus, ¿que ha pasado?.

Dumbledore sonrió ante la impaciencia de su fiel amigo Alastor y continuo hablando.

_ Amigos, nos hemos enterado de que nuestra compañera, la señorita Hermione Granger está viva…

Harry y Ron se pusieron de pie cómo impulsados cómo un resorte, tirando la pequeña mesa con el servicio de té, mientra los demás se habían quedado sin habla.

Molly apretaba la mano de su esposo, mientras que este se rascaba la nuca incrédulo, los Gemelos por primera vez estaban mudos al igual que el resto.

Ginny y Luna se miraban, incrédulas y pálidas sin poder creer lo que habían escuchado.

_ ¡Lo sabía! ¡¿ella esta bien?! ¡¿sé encuentra en _San Mungo_ , por eso no esta aqui?!...

Harry fue el primero en poner palabras en su boca, interrumpiendo a Dumbledore, que alzó la mano pidiendo silencio.

_ Esta viva señor Potter y por lo que sabemos, se encuentra bien, el problema aqui es que ella no los recuerda y no tenemos idea de su paradero, solo la persona que la escondió lo sabe y es urgente que planeemos su rescate pues en estos momentos esta en manos de Voldemort…

Seguían sin poder creer lo que escuchaban…

_ ¿Quien fue capaz de hacer semejante cosa?...

Dumbledore miró a Severus y depues otra vez a Harry.

_ Draco Malfoy… él tenía órdenes de torturarla hasta obtener el contra hechizo del _Laqueus Incantatem_ y después asesinarla, pero se arrepintió y decidió protegerla…

Ron tenía un gesto de asco en el rostro, mientras Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

_ De seguro todo esto es una trampa…

_ Mire Señor Potter, si su escasa inteligencia no le da para más, le sugiero que se retire y nos deje trabajar.

Snape miró furibundo a Harry y viceversa, pues le molestaba arriesgar su pellejo día con día solo para que un mocoso viniera a decirle que eran mentiras.

_ _Accio Pensadero_ …

Albus convocó un pensadero que sé encontraba en aquella casa y reuniéndose todos en medio, para ver los recuerdos de Snape, en especial uno, aquel donde Lucius confirmaba sus palabras.

" _ **Todos veían en los recuerdos de Snape, cómo este se aparecía frente a una antigua y elegante Mansión de Bulgaria, de los que eran dueños la familia Malfoy y que en ese momento servía cómo cuartel de Mortifagos.**_

 _ **El aspecto de Lucius Malfoy había cambiado en esos años, su cabello rubio platinado sé había vuelto completamente blanco y había bajado de peso, dejando ver en su rostro de aspecto demacrado, unas enormes ojeras.**_

 _ **Narcissa no sé quedaba atrás, y aunque igual de bella e imponente, su postura y rostro demostraba el dolor tan inmenso por el que estaba pasando.**_

 _ **Ella corrió a su encuentro abrazándose mientras lloraba.**_

 _ **_ Severus, ¡mí hijo!, tienes que ayudarme a ver a mí hijo…**_

 _ **Él sabía lo que había pasado, pero ante ellos fingió que sé acababa de enterar del que el Señor Tenebroso lo había hecho prisionero a las afueras del Bosque Negro.**_

 _ **_ ¿Que ha pasado Lucius? ¿que ha hecho Draco para merecer la furia de nuestro Señor?...**_

 _ **_ Él sé ha atrevido a traicionar al Señor Tenebroso, al no matar a Hermione Granger…**_

 _ **_ ¡Pero sé supone que ella esta muerta, ya son tres años desde que desapareció!...**_

 _ **_ Draco a sido un imbecil al cometer semejante error, ¡incluso se atrevio a atacar al Señor Tenebroso!... ahora lo estan torturando en las mazmorras y todo por una maldita Sangre Sucia…**_

 _ **Lucius Malfoy se sirvió un trago doble de whisky de Fuego y lo bebió de golpe, dejando ver su frustración.**_

 _ **_ Yo sé que la tiene escondida y prefiere alargar su sufrimiento y no decir donde esta… ¡Imbecil!**_

 _ **Narcissa lloraba desconsolada, aun en sus brazos, murmurando solo para ellos dos.**_

 _ **_ Juraste no dejarlo morir, Severus, sálvalo por favor…"**_

Los recuerdos se desvanecieron y todos sacaron las cabezas del _Pensadero_ al mismo tiempo, viéndose sorprendidos sin creer lo que acababan de presenciar.

Tenían que rescatar cuanto antes a Draco Malfoy si querían recuperar a Hermione.

El cuerpo desmadejado e inconsciente de Draco Malfoy, había sido aventado contra la dura roca del suelo de aquella pequeña y maloliente mazmorra, donde lo tenían encerrado mientras no lo torturaban para sacarle información.

" __ Piensa en mí por favor…"_

_ _Hermione…_

Draco apenas susurro su nombre, mientras sentía una extraviada lagrima recorrer sus sienes, después de recordar aquellas últimas palabras de ella, una vez más…

_ _Hermione, perdoname…_

Le había fallado, una vez más, le había fallado…

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**_

 _ **Hola…**_

 _ **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y que continúen al pendiente de la próxima actualización…**_

 _ **Gracias por los tres maravillosos reviews que recibí durante el primer capítulo, para mí han sido muy importantes y especiales…**_

 _ **Convallaria, es parte del nombre científico del Lirio del Valle, que en el lenguaje de las flores significa "lazos de amor" o "llegada de la felicidad"...**_

 _ **Este nuevo capítulo también tiene el nombre de otra flor y su significado es el titulo, y así serán los siguientes… ojala no sea muy cursi…**_

 _ **Les mando un abrazo Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso hasta donde estén...**_

 _ **YOI MINO :3**_


	3. BOCA DE DRAGON (Presunción)

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la obra "Harry Potter" , son creación de J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **La historia en la que se utilizan, es de inspiración mia ;)**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es rated M, por lo que contendrá, situaciones SEXUALES y de violencia, además de lenguaje vulgar, de manera explícita, y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas… Se recomienda discreción ;)**_

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

 **TRES AÑOS ANTES…**

" _ **El frío en Budapest a esas horas de la noche, lograba que las calles estuvieran vacías, pocos se veían andar por aquellas históricas callejuelas, algún policía, un desvelado borrachin o algún trabajador nocturno.**_

 _ **Tal vez por eso era extraño ver a aquel hombre joven vestido de negro, alto, de complexión delgada, pero fuerte al mismo tiempo, que caminaba con la quietud, la elegancia y el dominio de quien tiene todo bajo control, más parecido a un modelo que a un simple transeúnte.**_

 _ **Fumaba con tranquilidad observando la ciudad cómo cualquier otro turista, con la diferencia de que a esa hora solitaria, era el único que podía apreciar el "Bastión de los Pescadores" o la Iglesia de Matías y la arquitectura que los hacía ser bellos.**_

 _ **Amaba esa soledad, donde era él mismo, una persona sin un nombre que ostentar o estigmas que cargar, ni aquel que tenía que hechizar a su propia amiga para poder escaparse por las noches y gozar de aquellas horas de libertad, después de un día agotador, donde tenía que esforzarse para conseguir nuevos seguidores y aliados, a una causa que él mismo no consideraba suya.**_

 _ **A veces el hastío llegaba a niveles inusitados, y deseaba desfigurarse el rostro o vivir cómo Muggle y huir de todo y de todos… pero la cordura volvía a él y la realidad lo golpeaba en el rostro, era Draco Malfoy, y aunque lo quisiera, no podía solamente huir, pues no solo su vida corría riesgo, si no también la de su Madre, a la que sabía que su padre no protegeria y mucho menos su propia hermana; también sus amigos Theo y Pansy, que si estaban metidos en esa mierda soportando la misma incertidumbre, era porque al menos los tres estaban juntos, decepcionados de sus respectivas familias, pero sin nada que poder hacer por el temor a las represalias.**_

 _ **Tiró la colilla de aquel cigarrillo ya consumido, ajustó su negro abrigo, y sacando la varita del bolsillo, desapareció de aquel lugar, entrando al lado Mágico de Budapest, donde estaba hospedado en uno de los mejores hoteles de aquella ciudad, compartiendo aquella enorme suite con Pansy Parkinson, su compañera en cada misión "Diplomática" que era enviado a efectuar por órdenes de Voldemort.**_

 _ **Entró a su recamara y se recostó sobre aquella cama de aspecto gótico del siglo XV, sin quitarse la ropa o los zapatos, cerrando los ojos para dormir cuanto antes.**_

 _ **Pero sintió el ulular de una lechuza que estaba sobre el soporte para aves, donde había comida y agua para aquellas mensajeras y sé levantó con desgana, pues solo había de dos: Carta de su madre o Carta de Voldemort encomendando una nueva misión.**_

 _ **Y mientras abría el sobre, rasgando el papel, deseo que el nuevo lugar a donde lo mandaran estuviera cada vez más lejos, así tenía menos posibilidades de presenciar las barbaries de los Mortifagos, agradeciendo al menos, estar en otro tipo de misiones más de índole política, que mortífera...**_

 _ **Comenzó a leer y por cada palabra, su ritmo cardiaco iba en aumento, su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad, pues en aquella carta Voldemort le ordenaba regresar a Sofía, en Bulgaria, para ser más específicos, a aquel castillo que parecía en ruinas a las afueras Plovdiv, algo adentrado en el bosque, que pertenecía a su padre y el que seguramente había puesto disposición de "Lord" Voldemort.**_

 _ **En ella mencionaba una misión muy importante, donde sus ímpetus más oscuros serian saciados y en la que tendría lla oportunidad de demostrarse ante él…**_

 _ **Respiraba agitado, hundiendo ambas manos en su cabello y jalandolo hacia atrás, en clara desesperación, pues eso solo significaba Muerte y él jamás estaría preparado para algo semejante.**_

 _ **Y de nuevo pensó en su madre y en cuanto lo había protegido para que jamás llegará ese momento, y supo que lo tenía que hacer por ella, por mantenerla viva hasta que esa maldita Guerra terminara, pues hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de confiar en su padre.**_

 _ **Fue a la habitación de Pansy, despertandola y pidiéndole que se preparara lo más pronto posible, pues quería viajar cuanto antes hacía Sofia…"**_

El ruido de aquella pesada puerta de hierro y madera, abriéndose, lo sacó de sus recuerdos, viendo entrar a aquel pequeño y maloliente calabozo a Mortifagos de mínimo nivel, encabezados por Blaise Zabini y Vincent Crabbe, al igual que Goyle, aunque este permanecia rezagado, aparentemente indiferente.

_ Es chocante ver a la " _Gloria de Slytherin"_ de esta manera, da vergüenza decir que pertenecemos a la misma casa…

Todos reían de manera escandalosa, llenando aquel espacio del olor rancio del whisky sobre sus alientos, provocando una mueca de asco en Draco, que tratando de guardar la compostura, se sentaba recargado a una de las frías paredes de roca, con aquel rostro, que a pesar de la situación, no perdía su porte aristocrático, mirándolos a todos por debajo de él a pesar de la situación.

A pesar de las risas que había provocado en el resto de sus compinches, Blaise sentía una enorme furia crecer dentro de sí, al ver la mirada gélida, de aquel que consideraba su rival por muchos años, ¿es que acaso nada lo doblegaba?.

En un arranque de rabia, estrelló la botella de whisky de fuego contra el suelo, haciéndose esta mil añicos, lanzándose contra Malfoy, que ni siquiera había parpadeado, escondiendo perfectamente bien sus reacciones.

Le dio una patada en el estómago, y luego otra, haciendo que este se doblara de dolor, mientras Crabbe y los otros celebraban entre risas y aplausos, ver caído a aquel que siempre estuvo por encima de ellos.

Draco sentía cómo las costillas de su tórax eran aporreadas, rogando porque alguna terminara por quebrarse y perforara un pulmón, provocando su muerte… aunque eso significaba no volver a verla jamás…

Crabbe sustituyó a Zabini, cuando este sé había agotado, sacando una nueva botella de su capa, y bebiendo un gran trago, para después pasarla entre lo demás.

Uno de los jóvenes Mortifagos, Callum O'Ryan, entró a la celda, para dar voz de alarma, pues habían llegado aquellos que daban las órdenes.

_ ¡Pudrete Malfoy!...

Arrojó un chorro de Whisky sobre las heridas abiertas de su rostro, mientras estaba al borde de la inconsciencia y lo habían dejado solo nuevamente, agradecido al menos eso, pues no les daría el gusto de verlos derrotado.

Y se sumergió de nuevo en sus recuerdos…

" _ **Encerrado en las que aún eran sus habitaciones en esa mansión, Draco caminaba, dando vueltas por la habitación, dejando ver lo turbado que se encontraba en aquellos momentos.**_

 _ **Torturar y matar a Hermione Granger para conseguir aquel hechizo que había sido un golpe duro en los planes del Señor Tenebroso, para la conquista del Mundo Mágico**_

 _ **Eso sería el último clavo en sus ataúd, y nada de lo que hiciera o hubiera evitado hacer lo salvaría de recibir el beso del Dementor en Azkaban.**_

 _ **Recordó a aquella chiquilla que había conocido en el Expreso de Hogwarts, y que lo había impresionado haciendo unos cuantos hechizos sencillos, que había dicho aprender de los libros que apenas había comprado, y todo para atrapar un sapo.**_

 _ **Le había parecido graciosa, con su cabello rebelde, su cara de orgullosa "sabelotodo" y aquellos dientes frontales, un poco más grandes de lo normal, que presumía en cada sonrisa que soltaba cada vez que aquel sapo huía de sus manos.**_

 _ **No había Casas de por medio en ese momento, y la creía lo suficientemente inteligente y singular, cómo para siquiera sospechar que era hija de Muggles.**_

 _ **Esa amistad que hubiera podido forjarse de haber sido otro, jamás se dio, y durante los años que siguieron en el colegio, lo suyo solo habían sido pleitos, golpes bajos, groserías de su parte hacía ella.**_

 _ **Desde aquel año en que Umbridge se convirtió en directora de Hogwarts, se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos estaban llenos de ella, y aquello que creía que era "rechazo" a los de su calaña, solo era un pretexto idiota, para negarse cómo desde un principio ella le había llamado la atención.**_

 _ **Y en un principio se enojó consigo mismo, pues estaba bien adoctrinado por su padre en aquel entonces y solo quería congraciarse con él e impresionarlo.**_

 _ **Si tan solo no fuera un idiota insufrible que cree que por ser un Mago de "alcurnia" merece tratar a las personas de esa manera… si tan solo hubieras seguido siendo aquel niño en el tren…**_

 _ **Hermione lo había dejado fuera de combate al salvar a un par de magos mestizos de primer año, de las manos de "La Brigada Inquisitorial", y antes de darse vuelta para irse, lo había visto con una mirada cargada de compasión, anhelo, tristeza y algo más, que no supo nombrar, pero que bien supo identificar, pues él mismo sentía algo similar.**_

 _ **Y ahora estaba ahí, dando vueltas en su habitación cómo animal enjaulado, tratando de idear un plan con el que ambos pudieran salir librados de esa, pues no estaba dispuesta a matarla…"**_

Nuevamente se abrió la puerta de aquel calabozo… dejando pasar a Greyback y a los hermanos Carrow, que serían los siguientes en torturarlo e intentar sacar información de él…

_ ¿Ya sientes deseos de cooperar Draco?... hoy no tengo deseos de ensuciarme las manos, así que no pienso ser paciente e iré directo al grano,¡¿Que ha sido de la sangre sucia?!...

Alecto había comenzado a gritar, mientras Greyback se recargaba en un rincón, comiendo lo que parecía una pierna de venado cruda, mientras Amycus, detrás de su hermana, observaba preparado para detenerla en caso de intentar lanzar una _Avada Kedavra_ , pues el honor de matarlo solo seria para el Señor Tenebroso.

Draco lo miró con furia, mostrando en su mirada una fuerza que en su cuerpo ya no tenía, logrando que Amycus apartara la vista.

_ Deberías lanzarse un _Petrificus Totalus_ , este aun tiene agallas para intentar luchar…

Greyback gruño divertido, mientras seguía masticando, al mismo tiempo que Alecto reía, burlándose de su hermano.

_ No seas idiota… los Malfoys son solo eso, pura pose, al final solo son cobardes, eligiendo el bando ganador para continuar con vida… Draco solo necesita acordarse de eso, ¿verdad? pronto " _recordara"_ porque tiene que estar de nuestro lado… _¡Crucio!_...

Una nueva oleada de dolor, sacudió su ya de por sí, agonizante cuerpo, apretando la quijada, conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

_ ¡Vaya! resultó ser más duro de roer de lo que imagine…

Alecto respiraba agitada, pues había puesto todo su empeño en ese imperdonable, intentando provocarle más dolor del imaginado.

_ Haz de saber que incluso soportó el _Cruciatus_ de Lord Voldemort, ¿que esperabas que hiciera con el tuyo, Alecto?...

El hombre lobo sé reía sarcástico, burlándose de aquella Mortifaga que se sentía muy ruda.

_ ¿Entonces Draco es inmune a las torturas Mágicas? ¿será lo mismo con las torturas _Muggles_?...

Con un movimiento de varita, arrancó las prendas ya rotas y sucias que aún quedaban en su cuerpo, dejándolo completamente desnudo, mientras con otro movimiento de su varita, varios metros de cuerda, comenzaron a enredarse en aquella blanca piel llena de golpes, sujetando sus piernas y manos, inmovilizandolo, mientras varios nudos se formaba en distintas partes de su cuerpo, al estilo _Shibari_ , lastimandolo, sometiendolo, humillandolo… exponiendo su masculinidad y dejándola vulnerable, ante aquella loca, que sacaba un largo látigo de su capa, mientras el pervertido de Amycus, lo miraba fijamente, devorandolo, dejando en evidencia, una asquerosa erección que sé hacía notar en sus negros pantalones.

Y recibió el primer latigazo, que dejó cruzada su espalda de rojo, moviéndose al reaccionar al golpe, contorsionandose del dolor, mientras las cuerdas se apretaron por todo su cuerpo, comprimiendo al final su flácido y adolorido miembro.

Por orgullo podía evitar gritar, pero no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara y era ahí donde comenzaba la verdadera tortura.

Asqueado, Greyback gruñó, mostrando los dientes y arrojando los restos de la carne que estaba comiendo; él también era orgulloso, un Alpha en su manada, y por lo tanto sabía por lo que estaba pasando Draco en esos momentos, la maldita Alecto había cruzado la raya al someterlo de esa manera tan grotesca, sin intentar lograr nada, más que su propia satisfacción y la de su asqueroso hermano.

Empujando a Amycus, que disimuladamente se tocaba la entrepierna, salió de ahí, azotando la puerta…

_ ¡Maldita zorra enferma!...

cuando subía las escaleras de piedra, noto un aroma que intentaba pasar desapercibido en medio de aquella mezcla de olores desagradables, y sonrió con malicia, sin dejar de avanzar, no era su asunto el que Narcissa Black estuviera ahí para " _ver"_ a su hijo… y le divertía saber que la enferma de Alecto, pronto recibiría su merecido en manos de aquella mujer.

" _ **Draco había localizado a Viktor Krum, después de enterarse de que Hermione viajaría hasta Rumania a apoyar la resistencia en Europa central y evitar que Voldemort siguiera extendiendo sus dominios, pues sus alianzas consistian en Magos que apoyaban la limpieza de sangre y en criaturas magicas poderosas, pero rezagadas y controladas por Magos, cómo Vampiros, Elfos oscuros, Centauros renegados y Gigantes.**_

 _ **Lo mantuvo vigilado por varios días, hasta que al fin llegó la noche en que ella llegaría, dirigiéndose a un campo apartado, sosteniendo lo que parecía una lata usada y vieja de peras en almíbar, y que en realidad se trataba de un Traslador, por donde ella aparecería.**_

 _ **No sé acercaria demasiado, pues aunque usara un potente hechizo desilusionador sobre su persona, no estaba seguro de si ella usaba un chivatoscopio en ese tipo de caso, pero siendo ella una Inefable, estaba seguro de que si.**_

 _ **Así que usando unos simples binoculares a los que había hechizado para escuchar la plática también, había podido ver el momento exacto en que ella había llegado y cómo había perdido el equilibrio sosteniéndose de la capa de Krum para no caer.**_

 _ **La sonrisa cómplice que había brotado en sus labios al verla casi caer, desapareció de su rostro, cuando el enorme y tosco cuerpo de Viktor Krum, se hizo a un lado, permitiendo verla en su totalidad.**_

 _ **Los latidos de su corazón se hicieron evidentes, mientras sostenía con fuerza aquel aparato muggle que le permitía observarla a detalle.**_

 _ **Su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma, sus ojos castaños seguían teniendo el mismo brillo inocente y alegre que siempre la había caracterizado, mientras su rostro, había perdido todo rastro de su niñez, aunque conservaba ese aire de sabelotodo que siempre le había gustado de ella.**_

 _ **Su cuerpo era un poco más alto de lo que recordaba, notándose a leguas que había dejado de ser una adolescente y que frente a él se encontraba una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.**_

 _ **Incluso su singular cabello parecía que al fin sé había decidido por un estilo, creciendo en rizos definidos que se movían al compás de cada paso que daba.**_

" _ **¡Mierda!"**_

 _ **Su mandíbula se tensó, mientras pensaba lo jodido que estaba, pues a pesar de todos esos años, él seguía sintiendo algo por Hermione Granger."**_

O*O*O

Los miembros de la _Orden del Fénix_ se hallaban reunidos en la sala de la casa de Harry Potter, a excepción de Snape, que había viajado después de que la marca tenebrosa de su brazo había comenzado a arder, convocado por Lord Voldemort.

_ Según Snape, los Malfoys estaban en Bulgaria la última vez, en una de las dos mansiones que ahí tienen, pero según este reporte donde vienen inventariados los bienes y propiedades de los Malfoys, que Kingsley nos proporciono, solo aparece una mansión en plena ciudad de Bulgaria…

Todos mirabana a Theo Nott, que junto con Snape les había proporcionado bastante información acerca del paradero de Voldemort y alguno de los Mortifagos más importantes.

_ Draco no me mentiría, él me comentó que existen dos mansiones en Bulgaria y que la que estaba en aparentes ruinas en el Bosque de Sofía, era la que usaría el Señor Tenebroso cómo base en Europa… él estaba asqueado, pero su padre se sentía todopoderoso solo por el hecho de servir a la causa de su Señor…

Pansy llegaba a la habitación, acompañada de Luna, que la sujetaba de la cintura, pues aun se hallaba muy débil, ayudándole a sentarse en el sillón más cómodo y acomodando una manta en sus piernas, para sorpresa de Nott, pues aunque los demás estaban acostumbrados al alma y noble y sin malicia de Luna Lovegood, Nott no podía creer que hubiera alguien cómo esa chica.

En el colegio la había notado muchas veces, más de las que él mismo quisiera admitir, ensañandose incluso, con un par de alumnos de Ravenclaw que habían empujado a Luna en uno de los pasillos, logrando que se golpeara sobre una pared, haciendo sangrar su nariz.

Obviamente, ni ella, ni nadie supo el verdadero motivo…

Pansy hablo:

_ Yo he ido a esa mansión, aunque Draco me sostuvo y llegamos por aparición conjunta, directo al recibidor, así que no conozco el exterior, ni su exacta ubicación…

Remus miró a Harry, asintiendo, al menos tenían una pista muy importante.

_ Parkinson, si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría que usaras el _Pensadero_ , pues queremos conocer el interior de aquella mansión y saber donde están ubicadas las mazmorras, ya que tu no podrás acompañarnos…

Pansy asintió, un tanto apesadumbrada, pues no eran precisamente, bellos recuerdos.

Habían llegado de noche a aquella mansión de los Malfoy, que nadie conocía hasta ese entonces.

Delante de Pansy, iba Draco Malfoy caminando a grandes pasos, con el rostro pálido de siempre y el gesto aparentemente imperturbable, pero con la mandíbula tensa y las manos en puño, pues gritos de distintas personas, se dejaban escuchar por toda la casa, pues seguramente los Mortifagos se estaban " _divirtiendo"_ a su manera con Muggles o Magos mestizos.

Solo Dumbledore, Remus, Harry, Nott y " _Ojoloco"_ Moody, fueron capaces de continuar viendo a través de los recuerdos de Pansy, pues ni los gemelos Weasley o Ron, habían sido capaces de seguir soportando aquellos lastimosos alaridos, pues no solo un hombre estaba siendo torturado con la maldición _Cruciatus_ , si no al parecer, también mujeres y niños.

" __ Draco…"_

Pansy hablo quedito al notar los nudillos blancos de su amigo, que estaba más que afectado por todo aquello.

" __ Vayamos con el Señor Tenebroso y acabemos pronto con nuestro informe, pues quiero ir a descansar…"_

Harry se sintió molesto con Malfoy, pues hablaba de manera desdeñosa, intentando ignorar todo aquello pues siempre había sido un cobarde.

Entraron a aquella habitación semi oscura, iluminada solamente por la luz del fuego de la chimenea, donde estaba sentado, frente de ella, Lord Voldemort, acariciando a aquella asquerosa serpiente.

Harry se llevó la mano hasta su cicatriz de maner automatica, mientras Dumbledore tocaba su espalda preocupado, pero sin decir nada, tranquilizandose cuando el muchacho le hizo un gesto de estar bien.

Malfoy se inclinó mostrando respeto, mientras Pansy, de pie cerca de la puerta, guardaba en silencio.

" __ Bienvenido Draco… esta vez has tardado más de la cuenta, dime ¿ha salido todo bien? ¿se ha unido el clan Devries a nuestra causa? es importante tener a los vampiros de nuestra parte…"_

Malfoy asintió, dando razón a su palabras,

" __ Sí mi Señor, sé han unido a nosotros, pero solicitan su presencia para negociar los términos?..."_

Un chasquido de su lengua bífida, hizo que Pansy se sobresaltara ligeramente. parándose más derecha, temerosa de su reacción ante las palabras de su amigos.

" __ ¡Malditos chupasangre! ya se las verán conmigo cuando sea yo el que vaya a negociar los términos… puedes retirarte, pero no te pongas cómodo, mañana partirás a Italia a visitar al Clan Rapture y convencerlos a ellos también…"_

Malfoy se inclinó nuevamente y sé dio vuelta de inmediato, pues Pansy había notado que Voldemort intentaba usar _Legeremancia_ con ambos, y aunque su amigo sabía que podía hacerle frente, de ella no estaba muy segura.

Ya solos y lejos de la habitación, Malfoy puso una mano sobre la coronilla de su amiga, de manera cariñosa.

" __ Ire a mí habitación… practica Pansy"_

Ella sabía a qué se refería, pero sujetándolo de la capa, le impidió marcharse.

" __ Draco, no quiero dormir sola en mi habitación, los gritos me ponen nerviosa y me da miedo estar en este viejo castillo…"_

Su amigo le sonrió de manera comprensiva y cansada, y aquellos que lo observaban a través de aquellos recuerdos, se sorprendían de lo agotado que lucía física y emocionalmente, excepto Theo Nott que conocía todo el peso que cargaba y el mismo Dumbledore, que había notado la misma mirada en su amigo Snape, a través de los años.

" __ No sabía qué Parkinson y Malfoy seguían siendo novios después de tantos años…"_

Ambos estaban acostados y abrazados en la misma cama, mientras Malfoy acariciaba los negros cabellos de la chica, logrando que cayera profundamente dormida, mientras fumaba, mirando al vacío de manera pensativa.

" __ Ellos no son novios, jamás lo han sido"_

No había necesidad de aclararles, pero solo Dumbledore sabía de la relación que había sostenido con Hermione Granger y no quería que hubiera malentendidos cuando sé llegaran a enterar…

Y casi cómo si Draco se hubiera conectado a su mente, suspiró arrojando el humo de su cigarro y susurro el nombre de ella, para sorpresa de todos, pues jamás de habían esperado que el nombre de ella saliera de los labios de él de esa manera.

" __ Maldito…"_

Harry pensaba en lo que estaría disfrutando el escuchar aquellos alaridos, recordando a su amiga y tal vez pensando en que ella podía ser la siguiente.

Pero lo que seguiría a continuacion, jamás sé lo hubiera esperado.

Vio que su amiga estaba dormida y tomando su varita de la mesita de noche, se levantó en silencio.

Los que estaban sumidos en los recuerdos de aquel pensadero no se podían mover más allá del límite de los sentidos de Parkinson, así que por una milésima de segundo habían pensado dejar las cosas así.

Pero la chica, en ese momento se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy la había dejado, y poniéndose los zapatos con velocidad y su capa también, salió de aquella habitación alcanzando a verlo al final de las escaleras, en la primera planta, avanzando sigilosamente para evitar ser visto, hacía las mazmorras.

Cuando Pansy llegó a su lado, él estaba terminando de desatar a una familia completa que estaba encerrada en aquel insalubre lugar.

Todos estaban con el alma en vilo, habían prestado atención a cada detalle, aprendiendo cómo avanzar a través de aquel viejo castillo, pero sentían la adrenalina en sus cuerpo al notar cómo una familia de padre Mago, madre Muggle y tres niños mestizos había sido tratados peor que animales.

" __ ¿Porque hace esto? ¿acaso es una trampa?..._

Pansy quería hablar también y preguntarle a su amigo al igual que aquel cautivo Mago.

Pero Draco solo invocaba agua y les daba de beber a los afligidos niños y mujer, curando sus heridas con hechizos de sanación y una poción de _Díctamo_ que siempre carga en su capa por cualquier emergencia y que guardo entre las ropas de aquel confundido señor.

" __ Necesitan huir lo más lejos de aquí, Primer Ministro… saque a su familia del país, del continente de ser preciso y no mire atrás tratando de defender un país que ha caído bajo el dominio del Señor Tenebroso…"_

Con un _Reparo_ , arreglo las raídas ropas de su cuerpo para que pudieran pasar desapercibidos en el mundo _Muggle_ y pudieran ponerse a salvo, pero en esos momentos Pansy abrió los ojos asustada, reparando en algo muy importante.

" __ ¡Draco estás usando tu varita!, si ellos huyen solo bastará un Priori Incantatem para saber los últimos encantamientos que esta hizo, delatandote…"_

El Primer ministro también cayó en cuenta, lamentándose, porque a pesar de su increíble gesto, él pagaría las consecuencias…

Pero aquella sonrisa de lado, sardónica y típica de él, apareció en su rostro…

" __ Digamos que siempre vengo preparado…"_

De entre su capa mostró cómo tenía sujetas algunas varitas que había arrebatado de otros Magos, así que era dueños de todas ellas…

Había aprendido de Ollivander cuando estuvo cautivo en Malfoy Manor, cómo la varita pasa a ser de aquel que la arrebató de manos de otro.

Así que no había problema, jamás sabrían quien los ayudó a escapar.

" __ Necesito que me golpee y me quite esta varita de las manos, si no, no obedecerá sus órdenes…"_

El Mago no comprendía bien lo que le pedía, pero al final accedió, pues seguramente las varitas de Ollivander funcionaban de distinta manera que las de Gregorovitch.

No podrían desaparecerse desde ahí, asi que los guiaron por un pasaje oculto que salía cerca de los lindes de aquel bosque, donde podrían caminar hasta Plovdiv y huir por medio de desaparición conjunta y donde los que observaban alcanzaron a ver un letrero en una carretera cercana con el nombre de aquel pueblo.

Los recuerdos se volvieron borrosos y pequeñas nuevas escenas se dejaban ver, cómo las voces de alarma, los gritos desquiciados de Bellatrix o Lucius, pues alguien había osado desprestigiarlos.

Otra donde entraban a cada habitación a buscar a las personas, donde salían volando para buscarlos en el bosque, proponiendo llevar a la manada de Greyback para que cooperaran cómo rastreadores.

Hubo otro cambio, donde Malfoy estaba en su habitación, junto con Parkinson, aparentemente despreocupados, jugando ajedrez mágico y sin saber nada al respecto, fingiendo descansar, y donde Lucius Malfoy caminaba nervioso dando vueltas por la habitación.

" __ ¿Y que tenían de importante? muggles más, muggles menos…"_

Draco Malfoy interpretaba bien su papel, pareciendo aburrido y desagradable cómo siempre.

" __ Ese hombre era Primer Ministro del lado Muggle y solo sus protecciones nos impiden atacar a su Gobierno, hubiera sido un gran golpe no solo hacernos de Ministerio de Magia, si no también el Muggle y convertir Bulgaria en el País de nuestro Señor…_

Era algo ridículo, pero eso les dio una pista importante a los que observaban, pues Voldemort, quería ir más allá todavía.

La escena se desvaneció nuevamente y se desdibujó, aclarandose de nueva cuenta, casi inmediatamente dejando ver cómo todos los Mortifagos que habían estado en aquel castillo, estaban en círculo en medio de aquel salon de pisos de granito oscuro.

Y en medio de ellos Lord Voldemort y Nagini, que se movía nerviosa cómo si fuera atacar a la menor provocación.

" __ Hay un asqueroso traidor entre nosotros y pagará muy caro el haberse opuesto a mis órdenes…_

Con un movimiento de varita, marcó un límite del que no pudieran pasar o salir, no habría sorpresas mientras estuviera comprobando la verdad.

Avanzó uno por uno, realizando el _Priori Incantatem_ en cada varita, perdiendo la macabra sonrisa en su aplastado rostro.

Cuando toco el turno de Malfoy, este mostró su varita, presto, sin atisbo de duda o nervios fingiendo lealtad absoluta a su Señor, consiguiendo un imperceptible gesto de complacencia que pasó desapercibido para los demás, excepto para su padre que se sintió orgulloso de su hijo.

Pero al no encontrar nada Voldemort en ninguna de ellas, sintió una furia enorme que hizo temblar a la mayoría, lanzando _Cruciatus_ a diestra y siniestra, haciendo que se arrastraran de dolor a aquellos a quien les tocara, salvandose Parkinson y Malfoy por muy poco.

Nagini siseaba de manera escalofriante, mientras Voldemort respiraba fuertemente para recuperar el control.

" __ Pero han fallado los esfuerzos del traidor, pues aunque no logramos capturar a toda la familia de vuelta, una prisionera es más que suficiente para que aprendan una lección…"_

El rostro bañado en llanto de aquella mujer _muggle_ , esposa del Primer Ministro apareció ante ellos, pues no había podido escapar.

A pesar de las lagrimas que no dejaban de correr en silencio, el rostro de aquella mujer estaba resignado pues sus hijos y su esposo estarían a salvo.

Tantos años conociendo a Draco Malfoy en Hogwarts, le permitían saber, que aquella máscara de frialdad y de total indiferencia, estaba haciendo lo imposible para no fracturarse y romperse, demostrando la furia, la impotencia y el coraje que sentía.

Y antes de salir de los recuerdos de Parkinson, no pudieron evitar ver cómo aquella mujer era vilmente masacrada frente aquellos Mortifagos que en su mayoría reían complacidos, mientras Draco Malfoy observaba con la mirada vacía.

Solo Dumbledore pudo hablar después de aquello.

_ En un par de horas partiremos a Bulgaria rescatar a Malfoy…

*O*O*O*O*

 _ **Illinois, Chicago... época actual…**_

 _ **Emily (Hermione) estaba en la ambulancia inventariando y surtiendo el equipo médico de su unidad, para que estuviera lista para el siguiente turno de Paramédicos, concentrada en la carpeta que tenía en sus manos escribiendo su informe minuciosamente.**_

 _ **_ ¡Hey Emily!¿aun sigues trabajando? tu turno terminó hace veinte minutos…**_

 _ **Una de sus amigas, una hermosa y alegre afroamericana y Paramédico también de su unidad, había llegado a la ambulancia a saludar a su amiga, a la que no había visto esos días por lo intrincado de sus turnos.**_

 _ **_ Hola Portia, tuvimos una emergencia hace una hora y eso atrasó mí hora de salida, además era mi turno de hacer el informe.**_

 _ **Mientras Portia comenzaba a revisar la unidad, intentaba convencer a su amiga que tanto trabajar era malo para la salud y que lo que ella necesitaba, era tener cuanto antes una cita con un chico apuesto, inteligente y amante de los gatos, que despertara su interés.**_

 _ **_ Bueno si algún día conoces un chico así, no dudes en presentarmelo…**_

 _ **Emily hablaba con sarcasmo, pero Portia sonreía con un toque de malicia pues ahora no podría escapar de sus palabras.**_

 _ **_ Pues ya que lo mencionas, conozco a un chico que reune las caracteristicas, es compañero de Simón, el chico con el que estoy saliendo actualmente, Bombero y miembro retirado del Ejército…**_

 _ **_ ¡Tampoco ando tan necesitada cómo para salir con un viejo ex-soldado!...**_

 _ **La risa de Portia era ruidosa y contagiosa, que tenía el poder de alegrar a todos a su alrededor.**_

 _ **_ ¡No qué va! lo que sucede es que pertenecía a un grupo de Élite y después de una importante misión de vanguardia, sé retiro decidiendo ser Bombero en esta que es su ciudad natal… a lo mucho tendrá 32 años, es alto y guapo, cómo un joven Robert Redford, te juro que parece modelo de comercial de cigarros Marlboro…**_

 _ **Emily sonrió, tratando de pensar rápido en una excusa válida para zafarse de ese compromiso.**_

 _ **_ Lo siento Portia, pero es que tengo un asunto…**_

 _ **_ No hay pretexto que funcione, vas a salir con él, quieras o no…**_

 _ **Y tomando su celular envio un mensaje rápido por whatsapp, quedando en la hora y el lugar rápidamente.**_

 _ **_ ¡Listo!... así que ahora tendras que ir o el pobre se quedará esperando, solo, cómo un pobre cachorro abandonado…**_

 _ **Tomó la carpeta de las manos de Emily, que se había quedado congelada en su lugar con la boca abierta, y se marchó de ahí, riendo satisfecha…**_

*O*O*O*OO*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

 _Hola…_

 _Aquí tienen un capítulo más, que tardo un poco más de lo contemplado debido al clima frío de mi ciudad y la fuerte Gripa que contraje…_

 _Pero lo prometido es deuda._

 _Este capítulo fue un poquitin más oscuro que los anteriores y espero no haber herido susceptibilidades, por eso es Rated M, ya que tendrán situaciones de este tipo y también Lemon, mucho, mucho, nada más tengan paciencia…_

 _Gracias por sus reviews, trataré de responderlos pronto, ahorita en verdad quiero dormir…_

 _Les mando un abrazo Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso hasta donde estén…_

 _YOI MINO:3_


	4. CINCOENRAMA (Amor de Madre)

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la obra "Harry Potter" , son creación de J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **La historia en la que se utilizan, es de inspiración mia ;)**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es rated M, por lo que contendrá, situaciones SEXUALES y de violencia, además de lenguaje vulgar, de manera explícita, y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas… Se recomienda discreción ;)**_

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

En aquella gran habitación de paredes de roca, decorada finamente con antiguos tapetes ricamente bordados, en los que se relataban antiguas historias; sé encontraba aquella mujer de pálido semblante y largos cabellos rubios platinados, que caían lacios y sin vida, por sus hombros y su espalda.

Parecía más una estatua o un espectro que un ser humano, que incluso su esposo, Lucius Malfoy entró a la habitación sin notar su presencia, sirviéndose un vaso de whisky de Fuego y quitándose la capa con movimientos torpes y fastidiados, reparando en la silueta de Narcissa a contraluz de la ventana, al momento que la lanzó en el diván de aquella lujosa habitación.

_ Me has asustado… ¿Qué haces a oscuras?...

Pero ella no respondía y su esposo sabía muy bien el motivo, así cómo también sabía, que si no la había perdido por siempre, entonces le costaría mucho tiempo volver a recuperarla.

_ Narcissa, apártate de la ventana, aunque el castillo está encantado, puede ser peligroso y lo sabes.

Y ya molesto al ver que volvía a ser ignorado, él mismo con un movimiento de varita, corría las cortinas de aquel enorme ventanal por el que entraba de lleno la luz de la luna, logrando que su esposa se girara a verlo a la cara.

_ ¿Que deseas?...

Su voz era plana e impersonal y eso ponía furioso a Lucius, pues odiaba ser tratado de esa manera por ella, de la que siempre había recibido palabras aduladoras, dulces y el apoyo que siempre había necesitado para llegar al punto en el que estaba.

_ ¡Ya, Maldita sea!... ¡No es mi culpa que Draco haya sido tan imbécil cómo para haberse atrevido a traicionar al Señor Tenebroso!... y aunque me duela perder a mí único hijo y heredero, merece morir por darnos la espalda.

Narcissa no reconocía al ser despreciable que tenía enfrente, o tal vez, solo lo veía con nuevos ojos, cómo siempre había sido en realidad aquel hombre que se fingía poderoso, pero que no era más que un ser patético y cobarde, capaz de darle la espalda a su familia, por los ideales ilógicos de la pureza de Sangre, que tanto pregonaba un mestizo cómo Lord Voldemort.

Que ilusa había sido…

_ Quiero a mí hijo de vuelta…

Narcissa era fuerte, pero la sola mención de su hijo le arrancaba las lagrimas de sus ojos, cada una de ellas cómo gotas que amenazaban con rebalsar el vaso de su paciencia.

Lucius la tomó por los hombros con fuerza, alterado, deseando zarandearla cómo una muñeca, pero conteniendose y empujandola hacia un lado, dejándola caer sobre el suelo de madera.

_ ¡Yo quiero a mí hijo de vuelta!¡No dejes que Draco muera!¡tráeme a mí hijo!...

Sus gritos eran casi tan fuerte cómo los de un _Banshee_ , y Lucius retrocedio un poco al ver la histeria en el rostro de su mujer.

Y cómo algunos magos inferiores, malos esposos, hacían con sus mujeres, realizo con su varita un hechizo silenciador, que solo podía ser roto por él mismo.

Narcissa había quedado lívida, con el rostro en evidente sorpresa y en sus ojos abiertos cómo platos comenzaban a bajar gruesas lagrimas, mientras ella intentaba decir algo, hipando en mudo silencio, pero su esposo, solo la ignoro, sentándose frente al fuego, bebiendo un nuevo vaso de whisky, mientras veía las llamas danzar, esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera la cabeza de Snape, que lo había citado para hablar en unos minutos más.

Había escuchado la voz de Snape decirle a su esposo que Malfoy moriría irremediablemente, que tenían que abogar Bellatrix y él si querían salvar su vida, pues sus palabras habían sido inútiles.

Pero Narcissa sabía que Bella nada haria por su hijo, de hecho ella misma sé lo había pedido y ella había escupido su veneno y su desprecio por Malfoy en su cara, advirtiendole que no hiciera las cosas más grandes, pues de por si, su lugar al lado de su Señor peligraba.

Lucius seguía bebiendo, completamente distraído, perdido en las llamas que seguían crepitando.

No había notado los movimientos de ella, cómo había agarrado su varita y se había puesto su capa, sujetándose el cabello antes de ponerse la capucha que ocultaba su rostro entre las sombras, saliendo en silencio por la puerta y esperando tras de ella, alguna reacción de parte de Lucius.

Pero nada…

Así que bajó sigilosamente, viendo a todos lados, intentando no ser notada por ninguno de los Magos que estaban viviendo en esos momentos en el antiguo Castillo de su familia y que había pasado a manos de su marido cómo parte de la dote que recibió al casarse.

Vio a los hermanos Carrow entrar a las mazmorras, seguido del hombre Lobo, Greyback, seguramente a interrogar a su hijo nuevamente o más bien dicho, a continuar torturandolo.

Y antes de que la pesada puerta terminara de cerrarse, se coló por ella, acurrucandose en el oscuro rincón donde la luz no llegaba, esperando el momento de poder bajar y que el olfato de Greyback no la detectara.

Escucho los gritos llenos de furia de Alecto, sintiendo una enorme rabia y rogando porque pronto se cansarán para poder entrar con su hijo.

Pero cuando vio a Greyback salió, resoplando por su nariz, furioso, supo que no tenía que esperar ni un minuto más y que si era necesario, tendría que batirse a duelo con los dos hermanos con tal de salvar a su hijo.

Y la angustia atenazó su garganta, al mismo tiempo que veía su varita entre su mano blanca de tanto apretarla, rogando que al menos le salieran bien los pocos hechizos no verbales que sé sabía.

La puerta había quedado entrecerrada después de que salió el enorme hombre, y asomando por la rendija que permitia ver hacia dentro, vio a su hijo, amarrado con cuerdas, de manera extraña, pues más que una tortura para obtener información, la hija de puta de Alecto, estaba sometiendo a su hijo en un juego de BDSM, mientras Amycus, había sacado su miembro del pantalón, con la mayor desvergüenza, desde el momento en que se había ido Greyback.

Tomó entre sus delicadas, un grueso tronco de madera y sujetando su varita, apuntó hacía Amycus, concentrando su poder, mientras pensaba: " _Levicorpus"._..

Alecto había tardado una fracción de segundo muy importante, en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, siendo alertada por su hermano que ya estaba casi pegado al techo.

Pero no había alcanzado a voltear, cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en su frente, dejándola inconsciente, y viendo de nueva cuenta a Amycus, mientras pensaba en un " _Liberacorpus"_ dejándolo caer desde lo alto, y golpeándolo también en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente junto a su hermana.

Soltó el tronco, dejándolo caer sin delicadeza, corriendo a los brazos de su hijo, que la miraba, sorprendido de verla ahí, avergonzando de que ella lo viera de esa manera y al mismo tiempo orgulloso de ella, abrazándola con mucho cariño en cuanto le puso su capa y lo liberó de aquellas cuerdas.

Pero algo no estaba bien…

_ ¿Mamá te encuentras bien?...

Ella abrió la boca intentando de decir algo, al tiempo que limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro, y entendido Draco que su madre había sido hechizada por un encantamiento silenciador.

Tomó la varita de su madre, pues la suya había sido rota en el momento en que lo habían capturado.

_ _Finite Incantatem_ …

Narcissa lo volvió a abrazar, besando su mejillas cómo cuando era un niño, mientras él se dejaba querer, sonriendo un poco avergonzado.

_ Madre, recuerda que somos ingleses…

Narcissa apenas sonrió… había asuntos más importantes.

_ Draco, hijo, el Señor Tenebroso ha decidido que te va asesinar por tu traicion, a él no le importa la información ni nada de eso, así que tienes que huir cuanto antes.

_ _Incarcerous_ …

Malfoy ató a los hermano Carrow al mismo tiempo que con otro hechizo reparaba su ropa hecha jirones, pues no podría andar con la capa de su Madre todo el tiempo.

_ Escucha bien, hijo, no podemos viajar juntos porque los dos juntos seriamos un blanco facil, asi que yo te cubriré el tiempo que sea posible para que tomes suficiente ventaja…

Draco respingo antes las palabras de su Madre, pues por nada del mundo la dejaría a merced de aquella panda de locos.

_ Madre pero yo…

Narcissa tomó su rostro con fuerza, entre sus dos manos, haciendo que prestara atención y dejara de protestar.

_ ¡Escúchame bien! Draco… no te preocupes por mi… ahora presta atención, en _Malfoy Manor_ , está enterrada la herencia de mi familia, bajo el escudo de los Black que instale entre los rosales de mí jardín personal… son galeones más que suficientes para que comiences una nueva y cómoda vida lejos de aquí, con otra identidad, en otro país lejano a este continente… no mires atrás, ni te preocupes por mí y mucho menos por tu padre, tienes la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo y nosotros solo somo el lastre que te arrastro hasta esta situación, asi que porfavor hazme caso en esto y dejamos atrás… algún día terminará esta guerra absurda y podremos reencontrarnos…

Sabía que eso último era una mentira.

Escucharon de pronto explosiones, fuertes gritos y correrías por encima de ellos, que a pesar de lo grueso de las paredes, sé dejaba adivinar que los Mortifagos estaban recibiendo un fuerte ataque.

Narcissa se había sostenido de su hijo, mientras esté, en una reacción protectora, la había puesto tras de él.

La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió de golpe, pero no vieron a nadie entrar, hasta que Harry Potter salió de la nada, apuntando con su varita.

_ He venido a rescatarte Draco Malfoy, dime ¿a partir de hoy eres aliado o enemigo?...

 ***O*O*O***

 _ **Minutos antes…**_

Resguardados por la oscuridad de la noche, había pasado desapercibida la llegada de un grupo extraño de personas al pueblo de _Plovdiv_.

"Ojoloco" Moody, cómo siempre, estaba al mando, seguido a su derecha por Harry Potter y a su izquierda por Nymphadora Tonks, su favorita, y detrás de ellos venían los hermanos Weasley, Bill, Fred, George y Ron, y en la retaguardia cubriendo sus espaldas, Remus Lupin y Theodore Nott.

Habían llegado hasta la vieja carretera que estaba a la salida del pueblo, solo caminando, identificando el letrero que habían visto en las memorias de Pansy y decidiendo emprender el camino hacia la dirección en que seguramente estaba la salida de aquel pasadizo.

_ En las memorias de Parkinson sé veía que no había hechizo protectores a los alrededores del castillo, además se supone que nadie conoce esa salida más que la propia familia, por lo tanto no debemos confiarnos, seguramente han puesto los debidos hechizos y Lucius Malfoy había cerrado la única salida… Harry, tu vas a entrar por el "hurón", en lo que nosotros hacemos de las nuestras para que salgan y levanten los encantamientos, así que " _¡Siempre Alerta!_ " y espera nuestra señal...

Harry sacó su capa de Invisibilidad y se la puso encima, desapareciendo a la vista de todos, mientras avanzaba sigilosamente, hasta el punto en que había visto salir a Pansy y a Draco, esperando a una distancia prudente, esperando a que todo comenzara.

Sentía los nervios revolotear en su estómago, nadie sabía si en esos momentos estaba Voldemort en el castillo y temía por sus amigos, pues aunque eran fuertes y buenos luchadores, Voldemort era rastrero.

Un _Jack Russell Terrier_ luminoso, avanzaba silencioso y juguetón entre los arbustos del bosque.

Llegando justo frente a él, saltando a su alrededor antes de hablar con la voz de su amigo Ron.

_ _Es hora…_

Explosiones se dejaron escuchar, seguramente de hechizos _Bombarda_ o algún producto nuevo de los Gemelos Weasley.

Y de repente noto frente a él, una leve fluctuación, prestando atención a ese punto, hasta que con un simple " _¡plop!"_ , aquel hechizo que no le permitía ver la entrada al pasadizo, se rompió.

Sé quitó la capa, pues necesitaba correr lo más veloz que pudiera, y levantando su varita conjuro un _Lumos_ para no tropezar.

Había visto el final del túnel, y preparándose, avanzó sigiloso resguardado nuevamente, bajo la Invisibilidad de la capa que le heredara su Padre.

Revisó celda por celda, cubriéndose la nariz con su brazo, pues el hedor a muerte y desechos humanos era insoportable.

Pero no había encontrado a ningún otro prisionero, hasta que noto las voces y los movimientos en la última, supo que había encontrado a Draco Malfoy.

Abrió la enorme puerta y lo encontró junto a su Madre, tratando de protegerla de aquello que no veía, mientras los hermanos Carrow yacían inconscientes e inmovilizados en el suelo.

Entonces, aunque le costara creerlo, más se convencía de las palabras de Snape, Parkinson y Nott, y de lo que él mismo había notado en el _Pensadero_.

Pero quería oírlo de él, mirarlo a los ojos cuando eligiera un bando, pues su intención jamás había fallado.

Así que al quitarse la capa, apuntó con su varita, haciendo la pregunta definitiva.

No admitiría a un Draco a " _medias tintas"_ , él tendría que ayudarlos a derrocar a Voldemort y a recuperar a Hermione.

_ Aliado…

Draco de pie, golpeado y en lamentable estado, se erguía orgulloso, demostrandole a Potter, que tenía demasiados motivos para unirse a su causa y que lucharía a su lado hasta el final.

Pronto los gritos comenzaron a escucharse cercanos y Narcissa los apresuro a salir de ahí.

Pero Draco, ni Harry tenian la intencion de dejarla sola.

_ No sé preocupen por mí, Lucius no sería capaz de matarme… no le conviene.

Draco la abrazó nuevamente, aferrándose a su frágil cuerpo y aspirando el aroma a _Chanel No.5_ de su cabello, su fragancia favorita desde hacía años.

_ No te quiero perder…

Apenas fue un susurro ahogado, tratando de contener las lagrimas que salían a fuerza por sus ojos grises.

Harry, que estaba en guardia esperando, sintió su corazón estrujarse, pues muchas veces había soñado con un momento similar entre su madre y él, y le costaba mucho tener que romperlo, pero el tiempo apremiaba y no solo sus vidas estaban en peligro.

Draco apuntó con la varita de su madre hacía la pared, donde solo un miembro de la familia Black podía hacer que un conjunto de rocas se moviera para dar paso a la entrada del túnel.

Entrar era fácil, pero para salir ocupaban la ayuda de él.

Draco quiso devolverle la varita a su Madre, para que al menos pudiera protegerse y defenderse, pero ella se negó.

_ Ahora es tuya cuidala…

Empujó a su hijo a través de las rocas, que comenzaron a cerrarse, mientras Harry lo jalaba para continuar avanzando, sin poder despegar la vista de su madre.

Ella sonrió de manera dulce, antes de que un verde resplandor se dejará ver por detrás de ella, haciendo que sus cabellos se elevarán por el impacto, justo antes de perderla de vista.

_ ¡Mamá!...

Incluso Harry se había quedado congelado en su lugar después de lanzar frente a ellos un _Protego_ que impidiera que la misma maldición los dañara a ambos.

Estaban a oscuras, el túnel se había cerrado y al menos que Bellatrix supiera de él y estuviera entre los Mortifagos que habían dejado atras, nadie más podría abrirlo.

Harry sentía compasión por Draco, pues haber presenciado todo, le había una idea más clara de cómo su madre había muerto protegiéndolo.

Pronto comenzó a sentir un vértigo y un frío en el ambiente que ya conocía demasiado bien, y jalando a Draco de la camisa, lo obligó a correr.

_ _Dementores…_ el túnel pronto se llenará de _Dementores_ , ¿sabes realizar un _Patronus_?...

Sabía que era una pregunta estupida, pero Draco Malfoy no había dejado de sorprender últimamente.

_ No, nunca lo he intentado…

Ambos seguian corriendo, mientras cuchilladas de dolor se incrustaban dentro de su alma y el frío se hacía cada vez más insoportables, sintiendo cómo eran seguidos de cerca en la oscuridad.

_ Te daré un curso express: Piensas en tu recuerdo más feliz, apuntas y gristas _¡Expecto Patronum!_...

Un ciervo de luz plateada y de grandes astas, salió de la varita de Harry, Draco lo conocía muy bien, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle, pero más fue su sorpresa, cuando frente de ambos, iluminados con la luz del _Patronus_ de Potter, había un enjambre de dementores frente a ellos y por detrás de acercaban muchos más.

Si no lo ayudaba ambos morirían por el beso del _Dementor_ en ese oscuro túnel.

_ _¡Expecto Patronum!_...

El recuerdo de su madre en aquel jardín de rosas, más que felicidad, le causo tristeza, así que intento nuevamente con otro recuerdo diferente.

_ _¡Expecto Patronum!_...

Pero apenas una pequeña luz salía de su varita, el recuerdo de la primera escoba de entrenamiento que su madre le había regalado tampoco ayudó.

Y aunque el dolor por perder a su madre estaba demasiado reciente, decidió intentar con algo diferente.

Los _Dementores_ prácticamente estaban encima de ellos…

_ _¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

" _ **_ ¿Porque he de creerte Malfoy? todo este tiempo solo has demostrado seguir siendo la misma persona vil y rastrera…**_

 _ **Hermione lo miraba furiosa, con lagrimas en los ojos, pues no comprendía nada.**_

 _ **_ Granger, si deje fuera de todo esto a Viktor Krum, ha sido por tu seguridad y la de él mismo, no sabes de lo que son capaz para conseguir lo que quieren, no sería capaz de perderte, yo te a...mo…**_

 _ **Draco puso cara de espanto, cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras que estaban saliendo desde el fondo de su alma, mientras que Hermione se sonrojaba de manera furiosa.**_

 _ **Sé veía preciosa, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto…**_

 _ **_ Draco ¿es en serio que tu…?**_

 _ **Él no la dejó hablar más y la abrazo de la cintura, acercandola a su cuerpo.**_

 _ **_ Si, Hermione, yo te Amo…**_

 _ **Y la beso, disfrutando sé su rosados labios que se abrían cómo rosas para él, dejándolo entrar en ella, degustando el sabor dulce de su boca, adueñándose de ella, mientras Hermione se abrazaba con fuerza a su cuello.**_

 _ **Era la puerta al paraíso el estar en sus brazos en esos momentos y no podía creer la belleza del brillo de sus ojos castaños, en el momento en que separaron sus labios.**_

 _ **_ Yo también te amo, Draco…"**_

Una enorme luz había salido de su varita, viendo cómo un pequeño animalito que no reconocía, parecía nadar y saltar sobre el agua, haciendo desaparecer a los _Dementores_ que estaban a la espalda de Potter, mientras que él y su ciervo, derrotaban los que estaban enfrente, cubriendo la salida.

Cuando al fin desaparecieron, el gracioso animalito, jugueteo alrededor de él y se pegó a su mejilla antes de desaparecer.

Draco se sentía orgulloso, pero algo intrigado pues esperaba algo más imponente.

_ ¿Que ha sido eso? ni siquiera reconocí mí _Patronus_ , parecía un Castor o algo asi…

Pero Harry había sido el más sorprendido de los dos, no solo porque Draco había logrado hacerlo, si no al ver salir la forma de su _Patronus_.

_ Es una Nutria…

Al igual que la de su mejor amiga…

No había tiempo para ponerse a analizar lo sucedido, así que sin decir palabra comenzaron a correr hacía la salida, pero sin dejar de sentir Harry, que las cosas comenzaban a cobrar sentido dentro de él.

_ En este punto podremos desaparecernos…

Nuevamente convocó Harry su _Patronus_ y lo mandó a avisar que ambos estaban a salvo, y tomando a Malfoy del hombro, desaparecieron del lugar, junto con los demás, que dejaron la pelea sin terminar y a los Mortifagos furiosos dispuestos a encontrarlos y acabar con ellos.

Sé aparecieron en un oscuro desván, de lo que parecía una vieja casa en ruina, y escuchando sonidos a su alrededor, uno a uno fueron llegando al lugar en el que habían quedado con anticipación.

Ron y los Gemelos se encontraban sucios y con los rojos cabellos revueltos, incluso Fred presumía una herida en su mejilla que según él, dejaría una interesante cicatriz.

Bill resoplaba, mientras sus ojos lucían dilatados y algo salvajes, pues seguramente había estado en contacto con su parte licántropa a la hora de luchar, y Tonks, que comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, le suministraba la poción _Matalobos_ , que aunque no necesitara del todo, en esos momentos, debido tal vez a la Luna y a Greyback, había reaccionado de esa manera.

Y junto a "Ojoloco" y Remus, se encontraba Snape, algo más pálido de lo normal, viendo a Malfoy y a Harry con visible tranquilidad, pues ambos habían sobrevivido.

_ Draco que bueno que estes bien…

_ Padrino, mi madre, creo que mi madre…

Snape lo miró a los ojos, comprendiendo lo que quería decirle.

_ Por el momento no pienses en esos, necesitamos llevarte a _San Mungo_ y el _Traslador_ está a punto de activarse nuevamente.

Draco sintió una enorme pesadez en su cuerpo, comprendiendo que al fin le estaba pasando factura por todo lo que había tenido que soportar, desmayándose sobre el hombre de Snape, que lo sujetó con fuerza con ayuda de Remus para poder trasladarlo.

*O*O*O*O*O*

 _Illinois, Chicago, época actual…_

 _Emily había llegado a su departamento, cargada de las bolsas de la despensa y la ropa de la tintorería, entrando con esfuerzo a su departamento, esquivando a Crookshanks que maullaba, dándole la bienvenida, mientras intentaba acariciarse en sus piernas._

 __ Lo unico que lograras, es que termine en el suelo y no habrá comida para ti…_

 _Dejo la despensa en la cocina, la ropa en su habitación y le dio de comer a su gato, mientras ella disfrutaba de una manzana mientras revisaba su whatsapp._

" _Hey Girl! ni se te ocurra echarte para atrás… recuerda: hoy a las 7:30 te espera en_ " _ **Oyster´s bar"**_ _el amigo de Simon"_

 _Emily puso los ojos en blanco, pues sabía que no la dejaría en paz si no iba a la cita a ciegas que le organizó._

 _Así que texteo en su celular aceptando de una vez por todas._

" _Esta bien, ire… pero dime, ¿cómo lo reconoceré? ni siquiera me haz dado su nombre"_

 _Portia de inmediato respondió:_

" _Jeans y chaqueta negra, su nombre es Ray Carter… tic-toc"_

 _Vio la hora en su reloj y sé dio cuenta de que faltaban escasos cuarenta minutos para la hora y agradeció que el bar estuviera a pocas manzanas de su departamento._

 _Así que después de alistarse, con un sencillo vestido verde esmeralda y un suéter blanco con pequeños adornos plateados y zapatos nude de tacón bajo, salió a la calle a tomar un taxi para llegar a tiempo._

 _Entró al concurrido bar en el que había muchas parejas en su respectivas mesas, charlando y bebiendo, y no necesito verificar la ropa, para darse cuenta de que el único hombre solo, en la barra y bebiendo una Bud fría era Ray._

 __ Hola, ¿de casualidad eres Raymond Carter?..._

 _Emily tenía problemas con llamar a las personas que no conocía con su diminutivo, así que lo saludó de manera formal._

 _El hombre definitivamente parecía modelo de comercial de Marlboro, con su cabello trigueño y tez apiñonada, ojos verde y un par de hoyuelos en su mejillas, que se formaron cuando sonrió y tendió su mano para saludarla._

 __ Error… mi nombre es Rayner Carter, pero mejor dime Ray…tu eres Emily Byrne, la amiga de Portia, ¿cierto?..._

 _Emily asintio mientras tomaba su mano también y lo saludaba sonriendo, su intuición le decía que era alguien demasiado franco y buena gente, y siempre confiaba en su instinto._

 __ ¿Quieres un trago? ¿algún coctel o cerveza?... yo invito._

 __ Un escocés con hielo por favor…_

 _Ray sonrió sorprendido._

 __ Eres la primera chica que conozco que no pide uno de esos tragos todos azucarados, bien por ti Byrne…_

 _Y brindo con ella, mientras Emily se sentía orgullosa de sí misma._

 __ Dime, Ray, ¿que es lo que esperas de esta cita?..._

 _Directa, siempre había sido así, y en esa ocasión no sería diferente._

 __ Quitarme a Simon y Portia de encima… cómo ellos son felices, no pueden ver a un satisfecho y pobre solitario soltero, porque ya andan insistiendo en emparejarme… ¿y tu?..._

 _Emily soltó una pequeña carcajada por la manera tan desenfadada de decir las cosas, pues pensaba exactamente igual._

 __ Amén por eso Carter…_

 _Y ambos bebieron nuevamente de sus tragos._

 __ Yo por el momento no estoy buscando una relación, no me siento preparada emocionalmente, así que si gustas, Ray, podemos ser buenos amigos, me haz causado una buena impresión…_

 _Ambos sonrieron de acuerdo y continuaron bebiendo y platicando, mientras las horas pasaban._

*O*O*

Malfoy abrió los ojos en medio de una blanca habitación, limpia y con un inconfundible olor a poción antiséptica.

Sintió la cómoda cama en la que descansaba su cuerpo y sintió la tentación de acomodarse y continuar durmiendo, pero un suave carraspeo, lo sacó de la bruma en la que se estaba sumiendo, poniendo atención a las personas que estaban sentadas a su lado.

_ ¿Cómo se siente Señor Malfoy?...

Su antiguo Director estaba ahí, tan venerable cómo siempre, viendo a través de sus anteojos, con una sonrisa que le decía que no importaba que él se hubiera convertido en Mortifago después de terminar en Hogwarts.

Snape estaba del otro lado apoyando su mano sobre su hombro, con la mirada preocupada en su semblante.

_ He tenido días mejores profesor Dumbledore… ¿saben algo de mí madre?...

No quería perder tiempo y si tenían malas noticias era mejor decirlas cuanto antes.

Snape, cerró los ojos y suspiro cansado antes de que Dumbledore comenzara de nuevo a hablar.

_ Tú padre me envió una lechuza avisando de la traición de tu madre y de tu huida… ella murió en manos de Dolohov…

La mirada de Snape era de pesar, mientras veía los grises de Dracos, que se empeñaban en no dejar escapar las lagrimas que se habían formado, pues sé sentía culpable de haberle obedecido y haberla dejado ahí, pensando ella que al menos dejarían en manos de Lucius la decisión de matarla.

_ Soy un idiota… deje morir a mí madre, ha sido solo mi culpa.

_ Los sacrificios de una madre jamás son en vano… recuerde eso, señor Malfoy, cada vez que sienta su espíritu flaquear.

Draco creyó comprender a qué se referia y asintió mientras se secaba las lagrimas que habían escapado, con el reverso de la mano.

Era una promesa que se hacía a sí mismo en nombre de su madre, él ayudaría en todo lo posible para derrotar a Voldemort.

_ En unos minutos te darán de alta e irás a la antigua mansión de los Black a descansar; ahora pertenece a Harry Potter por herencia de su Padrino Sirius Black, pero también es el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix y el lugar más seguro para ocultarte en lo que te recuperas.

Snape asentía a todas las palabras del Director, sin soltarlo en ningún momento, tratando de transmitirle su fuerza.

_ ¿A que se deben tantas consideraciones? por si no recuerdan, hasta hace unas horas yo era un Mortifago.

Dumbledore sonrió, la esencia de algunas personas jamás cambiaría.

_ Bueno, Señor Malfoy, también era uno que había traicionado a su Señor y por lo que he sabido, no solamente por el hecho de haber salvado a mucha gente de morir en manos de Mortifagos o el mismo Voldemort, si no porque haz estado a punto de morir por enamorarte de Hermione Granger y no matarla, ocultandola lejos de aquel que amenazaba su vida…

Y quitándose aquella máscara de suficiencia que siempre usaba, dejó ver la tristeza que la sola mención de su nombre le provocaba.

_ ¿Y de que ha servido? la tuve que desmemoriar, para que tuviera una vida feliz y a salvo, pues Voldemort está empeñado a saber los secretos del encantamiento que ella creó y de otros más que tuvo que estudiar y no descansará hasta dar con ella… y aunque ustedes la encontraran primero, saben cual es la manera de romper el hechizo _Obliviate…_

Ambos lo sabían, solo un tortura tan fuerte cómo el dolor que provocaba la maldición _Crucio_ , podía romper el hechizo, si no la hacía perder la razón antes.

_ Tenemos otras opciones, que intentaremos antes de pensar en medidas tan drásticas, así que no sé preocupe Señor Malfoy pronto regresará a nuestro lado la Señorita Granger…

Draco sonrió, triste, pero al mismo tiempo, un poco esperanzado, tenía tantas ganas de verla que sin dudarlo ni un instante más, les dio toda la información de la ciudad donde estaba viviendo bajo el nombre de Emily Byrne.

Lo que no sabían ninguno de los tres que estaban dentro de aquella habitación, que fuera de ahí a unos metros de distancia, Evan Rosier, otro Mortifago, se hacía pasar por un paciente más de _San Mungo_.

Y aunque no podían usar hechizos dentro de esa área, más que solo por el personal autorizado, no hubo necesidad de eso, pues por tres galeones, " _Sortilegios Weasley"_ había proveído, sin querer, el método perfecto.

Arrojó los " _Orejas extensibles"_ al suelo y mandó una nota al Señor Tenebroso dándole la exacta ubicación de la Sangre Sucia.

Al fin completarian la misión que había dejado inconclusa Draco Malfoy…

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

 _ **Bueno aqui esta un capitulo más… espero que les guste y comenten para saber su opinión…**_

 _ **Gracias por las lecturas del capítulo pasado y los invito a dejar de ser anónimos y dejen escrito aunque sea un "si te leo"...**_

 _ **Les mando un abrazo Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso hasta donde estén…**_

 _ **YOI MINO :3**_


	5. RODODENDRO (Peligro)

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la obra "Harry Potter" , son creación de J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **La historia en la que se utilizan, es de inspiración mía ;)**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es rated M, por lo que contendrá, situaciones SEXUALES y de violencia, además de lenguaje vulgar, de manera explícita, y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas… Se recomienda discreción ;)**_

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

_ Esto poco a poco se está convirtiendo en las mazmorras de _Slytherin…_

Ron ayudaba a Harry a limpiar la habitación que había sido del hermano menor de Sirius y que ostentaba los colores de la casa a la que pertenecía Draco en _Hogwarts_.

_ Ron deja de ser un amargado…

Harry se hallaba distraído y respondia sin muchas ganas, pues no dejaba de pensar en el rescate de Malfoy y todo lo que había sucedido.

El lugar en el que había estado no había sido más que un podridero insalubre, en el que, no solamente él, había sido torturado, y donde cada aroma a desechos humanos, sangre y carne podrida, solo hacían que su mente vislumbraba cada pesadilla ahí vivida por _muggles_ y mestizos.

Había sido impactante ver el cuerpo de Draco, delgado y maltratado, con grandes moretones viejos y nuevos, en su rostro, cuello, brazos y otras partes visibles.

Sus ropas tenían sangre seca, que a pesar de lo oscuro de la tela, no dejaba de notarse y sus cabellos, antaño de un rubio casi blanco, lucían más oscuros de tanta suciedad.

Había sido un milagro que hubiera podido salir de pie de esa celda y que realizará un _Patronus_ con la escasa energía que seguramente tenía.

Pero él entendía a qué se había debido, y sabía que la presencia de su madre había tenido mucho que ver.

Sé sentía culpable por haber permitido que se sacrificara por ambos, y aunque nunca le había agradado en realidad, Narcissa Malfoy, no dejaba de ser una víctima más de toda esa estúpida guerra, una madre que se había sacrificado por su hijo, tal cómo su madre lo había hecho por él.

Ahora Draco era un hombre con una deuda muy grande que pagar… lo sabía, él sentía lo mismo.

_ Harry, ¿me escuchaste?...

_ Perdón Ron, estaba distraído…

Ron miró a Harry preocupado, solo habían pasado unas horas del rescate de Draco Malfoy, y no sé había detenido ni un minuto.

_ Tal vez deberías de descansar… yo dormí y me siento relajado, pero tu no has parado en todo el dia… Dumbledore acaba de ir a entrevistar a Draco y según dijo, sería dado de alta en un par de horas… pronto sabremos dónde está Hermione.

Casi sintió ganas Harry de reírse despectivamente y echarle en cara el haberse puesto de novio con Gabrielle Delacour.

_ Espero que Draco y ella puedan superar todo y ser felices…

Solo lo dijo al tanteo, nadie le había dicho que Malfoy se había enamorado de su mejor amiga y que la había puesto a salvo por ese motivo.

Pero ya no era tan tonto en ese tipo de cosas, cómo lo había sido cuando era estudiante en el colegio y había arruinado su relación, no solo con Cho Chang, si no también con Ginny, de lo cual le había pesado demasiado.

Él sabía que algo de eso había y aunque no tuviera manera aun de confirmarlo, el _Patronus_ en forma de Nutria de Draco, había sido una pista muy importante, pues igual que su madre y su padre o que Remus y Tonks, compartían la misma especie animal en sus _Patronus_

_ ¡¿Queee?! ¿Malfoy y Hermione? ¿acaso te golpeaste la cabeza…? Malfoy desprecia a todos los _Sangre Sucia_ …

_ Sus acciones han demostrado lo contrario, y con respecto a él y Hermione, no tiene porque molestarte, al fin y al cabo ambos son Magos inteligentes con muchas cosas en común y tu estas comprometido con Gabrielle.

Sabía que no estaba actuando del todo bien, pero a veces sentía la necesidad de patear a su amigo, aunque sea emocionalmente por lo idiota que había sido.

Ron se había puesto colorado y abría y cerraba la boca, buscando las palabras correctas que decir, cuando en ese momento entró Luna Lovegood a la habitación.

_ Hola chicos, el profesor Dumbledor y el profesor Snape han regresado acompañados de Draco Malfoy y ha pedido que nos reunamos en la sala…

Luna miró a Ron de manera curiosa, moviéndose alrededor de él y tocando con un dedo la piel de su rostro.

_ Ron, ¿estas bien? estás demasiado rojo… tengo entendido que casas viejas cómo esta, son el lugar perfecto para la proliferación de Mirublis y el piquete de sus pequeños aguijones provoca fiebre, alucinaciones, pérdida de cabellos, disfunción eréctil y unas enormes ganas de cantar baladas en francés, si gustas, puedo preparar una poción a base de Guardirraíz, que contrarresta los efectos de forma inmediata…

Harry soltó la carcajada al ver cómo Ron observaba a Luna con la boca abierta, mientras la piel de su rostro se ponía más roja aun…

_ ¡Oh! creo que esta empeorando…

Harry abrazo a Luna por los hombros y comenzó a caminar junto con ella hacía donde seria la reunión.

_ No te preocupes por Ron, solo es un simple sonrojo… aunque eso de la disfunción eréctil, creo que si lo padece… seria bueno investigar más al respecto…

_ ¡HARRY! ¡pedazo de mie…!

Cerraron la puerta tras de ellos y las palabras de Ron quedaron silenciadas por el hechizo de privacidad de la habitación, mientras Harry reía a carcajadas del otro lado.

_ Tienes razón Harry, creo que ya está bien.

Cuando llegaron al salón principal de aquella vieja mansión en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, la tensión se podía sentir en el aire, todos mirando sorprendidos a Draco Malfoy, que aún convaleciente, se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás, donde Pansy al lado de él, se recargaba en su hombro de manera delicada, y lloraba silenciosamente, expresando ella con sus lagrimas, el dolor de Draco al haber perdido a su madre y la impresión de todos al verlo tan delgado y demacrado a pesar de haber recuperado parte de su dignidad, vestido con ropa limpia y nueva, después de que su cuerpo hubiera sido lavado por él mismo a conciencia, tratando de borrar cada humillación recibida, recuperando el color original de su piel y su cabello.

Todos voltearon a ver a Harry, esperando que dijera algo, sintiéndose cohibido por un momento.

_ Malfoy, bienvenido, hemos arreglado una habitación para ti en la Mansión, espero que sea de tu agrado…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un breve instante antes de asentir, recordando las palabras dichas en aquellas mazmorras, en las que él prometia lealtad a la Orden del Fénix.

_ Gracias Potter…

Dumbledore sonreía satisfecho, mirando a Snape, que trataba de evitar la mirada de orgullo por ambos muchachos y que no podía disimular.

_ Bueno, esperemos que este sea el inicio de una nueva alianza entre casas… pero ahora pasemos a lo más importante.

Todos estaban a la expectativa, querían saber cuanto antes si Hermione estaba bien y a salvo de todo.

_ Aquí el señor Malfoy nos ha dado la ubicación exacta de la señorita Granger y los motivo de porque hizo lo que hizo, y aunque me reservo cierta parte de la información, les diré que el motivo más importante ha sido el impedir el crecimiento del poder de Voldemort y la pérdida de más vidas inocentes… la Señorita sé encuentras viviendo en Chicago, su memoria a sido borrada y sustituida por otra, y actualmente vive bajo el nombre de Emily Byrne… y aunque lo más sensato sería dejarla vivir en la feliz ignorancia de la vida que dejo aquí en Inglaterra, ella no lo hubiera querido así, y haremos lo posible por recuperarla del todo...ahora, ¿quien se ofrece de voluntario para ir por ella?...

Draco hizo el intento de ponerse de pie, pero Snape puso una mano en su hombro para que continuara sentado, pues él aun necesitaba recuperarse, pronto podría verla de nuevo en mejores condiciones.

Harry se adelantó un paso, al mismo tiempo que Ginny y Luna; Theo Nott también se ofreció voluntario en nombre de su amigo, mientras sentía su interior emocionarse ante la sonrisa sin malicia de Luna.

Los gemelos también sé ofrecieron, al igual que Ron.

_ ¿No le parece un grupo muy grande para la simple recuperación de una chica?... ella se puede asustar...

_ Al contrario Molly, ellos irán de manera ilegal pues el MACUSA (Mágico Congreso de U.S.A.) no sé debe de enterar de esta operación, ya que tomaran cómo una ofensa el haber ocultado a la señorita Granger en su país, poniéndolos en riesgo de un atentado Mortifago… ellos han hecho todo por evitar este tipo de conflictos.

Los gemelos preguntaron algo preocupados por el éxito de la misión.

_ Pero seguramente tendran algun tipo de detectores, no podremos llegar simplemente a Estados Unidos por medio de un _Traslador_ y andar por medio país, apareciéndose hasta dar con Hermione…

_ Tenemos todo preparado y nuestro contacto en América hará lo posible para que no sean detectados al ingresar al país… evitaran hacer la menor magia posible y se trasladaran por red flu o escoba, en cuanto den con la Señorita Granger, nuestro contacto activará un _Traslador_ para desaparecer de ahí cuanto antes... Todos ustedes van, en caso de que haya un enfrentamiento entre Magos y eviten ser capturados, ¿alguna pregunta?.

Harry se adelantó, decidido…

_ Si profesor... ¿cuando nos vamos?.

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O***_

 _Illinois, Chicago..._

_ ¿Entonces no recuerdas nada de tu vida pasada?...

_ Correcto… según mis registros, mis padres murieron en un accidente a la edad de 15 años y yo fui ingresada a una Institución de protección al menor, ahí crecí y estudié hasta ser mayor de edad y pude valerme por mí misma, desde entonces he tratado de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, a pesar de no tener ni idea de mí pasado.

Emily y Ray habían estado platicando de manera tan abierta, sorprendidos ambos de la química de amistad que había entre ellos.

Ella lo intentaba ver cómo un futuro prospecto amoroso, pero de pronto él sonreía o comentaba algo y lo volvia a descartar, viéndolo cómo un gran amigo o cómo un hermano, a pesar de que creía jamás haber sentido algo similar.

_ ¿Y cual es tu historia Carter?...

_ Bueno, nací y crecí en Chicago, mi madre nos abandonó a mí padre y a mí cuando solo era un bebé, así que no la recuerdo… él era bombero y murió mientras yo estaba de servicio en el ejército, fue realmente duro para mí, así que pedí mi baja después de una muy "importante misión de reconocimiento", regrese aqui y me convertí en Bombero cómo mi padre… También estuve a punto de casarme hace un año, pero ella consiguió un papel cómo actriz y me cambio por su co-estrella, así que por eso no me siento preparado para volver a tener una relación, pero es comprensible, ¿notas el patrón? la mujeres tienden a abandonarme, incluso mi gata _Pelusa_ , me cambio por una familia con otros gatos, después de que la cuide y alimente por dos años…

Ambos soltaron la risa por la sucesión de tragedias de Ray, que tomaba todo de la mejor manera burlándose de sí mismo.

_ Tengo hambre, ¿qué te parece ir por pizza, Carter? yo invito…

Ambos se levantaron y se fueron caminando al lugar favorito de Emily, mientras seguían platicando.

_ No esta muy lejos, solo a unas calles de aqui, pero tu eres un chico fuerte y no usas tacones asi que soportaras la caminata…

_ Bueno, lo siento por no poderte ofrecer igualdad de género, me veo espantoso en tacones…

Y nuevamente volvieron a soltar la carcajada...

 _ ***O*O*O*O***_

_ Bienvenido Harry Potter, mi nombre es Elias Kowalski y soy su contacto en Estados Unidos…

Harry estrechó su mano al simpático Mago que tenía enfrente, de estatura media, cabello castaño claro y sonrisa noble.

_ Mucho gusto en conocerlo, ellos son los hermanos Weasley: Ginny, Fred, George y Ron, la señorita Luna Lovegood y el señor Theodore Nott, hijo, todos ellos miembros y aliados de la Orden del Fénix…

_ Hola a todos… ¿Traen sus escobas? si no es asi, aqui tengo suficientes para todos…

Todos sacaron sus escobas de sus respectivos bolsos extensibles a excepción de Luna, que no acostumbraba a volar, al igual que Hermione.

Elias Kowalski estaba a punto de ofrecerle una escoba propia y Harry a llevarla consigo, pero Theo se les adelantó a todos ofreciendole a llevarla con él para que no tuviera miedo…

_ Así puedes cuidar mí retaguardia Lovegood…

Un suave y rosado sonrojo apareció sobre su blanca piel, pues había notado el doble sentido en las palabras de Theo, que sonreía tratando de distender el ambiente.

_ Entonces usen el hechizo desilusionador de su preferencia y siganme, volaremos alto, entre las nubes aprovechandolas para camuflarse, llegaremos en aproximadamente media hora a vuelo de escoba.

Volaban a toda velocidad, siguiendo a Elias Kowalski y a Harry Potter, que tenían mejores escobas que el resto.

_ Dígame Señor Kowalski, ¿De donde conoce al profesor Dumbledore?...

_ Lo conozco desde que era niño, mi abuelo Jacob Kowalski era amigo de Newt Scamander y a pesar de ser un _Nomaj_ ayudo en lo que pudo en la época de Grindelwald…

_ Perdón, ¿un _Nomaj_?...

Elías sonrió, recordando que ellos eran Ingleses…

_ Si Harry Potter, un humano comun y corriente, no-mágico o _muggle_ cómo ustedes les dicen… él se casó con una Bruja llamada Queenie Goldstein cuñada de Scamander, y de esa unión proviene mi familia.

Harry sonrió, contento de escuchar de labios de alguien más, los nombres famosos de aquellas historias que conoció en Hogwarts o en los cromos de las Ranas de chocolate.

_ Estamos a punto de llegar, desde aquí puedo ver el edificio de la dirección que me han dado.

Aterrizaron en la azotea, y guardando sus capas y sus escobas en sus disimulados bolsos expandibles, avanzaron con ropa normal, bajando las escaleras hasta el que era el departamento de Hermione o Emily Byrne.

_ Creo que Luna debería de tocar la puerta, de todos es la que luce menos amenazante y eso generará confianza en Hermione…

Ginny conocía más que bien a su amiga y todos le dieron la razón, dejando que Luna tocara el timbre y haciéndose a un lado para no ser vistos a través de la mirilla.

Pero nada pasó.

_ Creo que no hay nadie…

_ _Alohomora…_

Harry no sé pudo resistir y decidió abrir su departamento con Magia, entrando todos detrás de él.

Un maullido casi arrogante los sorprendió a todos, girando su cabeza rápidamente hacia el punto en que lo habían escuchado.

_ ¡Crookshanks! ¡sigues vivo!...

Harry lo cargó, feliz de volver a la fea bola de pelos color naranja que Hermione tanto amaba, mientras que el gato ronroneaba reconociendo y poniendo una patita en su nariz.

_ Crookshanks que gordo te haz puesto, sé ve que llevas una buena vida…

Ron intentó acariciarlo, pero el gato le bufo molesto, ya que jamás le perdonaría haberlo tratado de manera injusta en el colegio aun cuando había intentado deshacerse de aquella rata…

_ Si, je je, yo también te extrañe…

Todos circulaban alrededor de todo el departamento, tratando de comprender qué clase de vida llevaba Hermione ahora, viendo felices, la sonrisa que compartía con sus compañeros de trabajo, en esa fotos inmóviles que adornaban la sala.

Theo se asomó a la calle a través de la ventana, e instantes después, un peso muerto cayó en su estómago, haciendo palidecer y sudar frío, pues sobre el cielo a un par de kilómetros de ahí, acababa de materializarse la marca tenebrosa, el símbolo de voldemort y los mortifagos.

_ ¡POTTER! ¡GRANGER ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!...

Todos se asomaron de prisa por la ventana, intentando ver lo que había alterado al imperturbable Theo, y quedaron mudos de la sorpresa.

_ Debemos aparecernos, si ellos la encontraron, no habrá posibilidad de encontrarla con vida si vamos en nuestras escobas…

Elias Kowalski, asintió, dandole razón a las palabras de Harry Potter, pues de ahí en adelante tenían que actuar rápido ya solo tenían unos minutos para arrebatar de las manos de los mortifagos a su amiga, antes de que los Aurores del MACUSA llegaran al lugar de los hechos.

_ Fue un gusto conocerlos chicos…

Y todos sé desaparecieron del lugar.

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O***_

 _Un par de minutos antes…_

Emily y Ray seguían platicando mientras caminaban por una calle, que aunque iluminada, era solitaria, pues de día eran locales llenos de gente, pero de noche, todo cerrado, la calle lucía vacía.

_ ¿No te da miedo caminar por un lugar así con una persona que acabas de conocer? ¿o de que te puedan asaltar?...

_ Tengo entrenamiento Ray Carter, no cómo tú, pero me sé defender, no soy una chica vulnerable…

Cuatro extrañas personas vestidas de negro y con los rostros cubiertos con extrañas máscaras, sé aparecieron frente a ellos de repente, sorprendiendolos a ambos, pues no habían visto de dónde habían salido, ya que no conciben la idea de que hubieran aparecido "por arte de magia".

Decidieron ignorarlos, regresando por donde vinieron, mientras Ray tomaba la mano de Emily de manera inconsciente, tratando de sacarla de ahí sin que se asustara, a pesar de que sus instintos le gritaban a voces que ambos estaban en peligro y tanto tiempo en el campo de batalla, le había enseñado a confiar en ellos.

Otros cuatro le cerraron el paso por detrás y viéndose ambos, solo confirmaron que sus sospechas eran acertadas…

_ Al fin te hemos encontrado Hermione Granger…

" _¿Hermione Granger? se han equivocado de persona, yo no soy ella…"_

_ Ustedes se equivocan, ella es Emily Byrne…

La voz de aquella mujer tras la máscara sonaba burlesca y con un tinte de locura, que no sabía Emily porque, pero le ponía los pelos de punta.

_ Digamos que la equivocada es ella…

La risa de aquellos individuos se dejó escuchar, mientras Ray de manera imperceptible trataba de detectar cualquier posible ruta de escape y ponerse ambos a salvo.

La mujer alzó la mano apuntando hacia el cielo y una luz de color verde se elevó en el cielo, creyendo Ray que había sido una bengala, hasta esta había dejado sobre ellos, una extraña marca en forma de calavera y serpiente, Emily se sostenía de su manga tensa, viendo también en el cielo, aquella imagen se movía cómo si estuviera viva, horrorizada, pues jamás se había visto algo por el estilo.

Apenas una fracción de segundo después un disparo de luz color verde, se dirigía hacia ellos, y los años de entrenamiento, le permitieron a Ray, empujar a Emily y esquivar aquella amenaza.

_ ¡Ray cuidado!...

Otro había disparado, después de gritar una palabra que no había alcanzado a entender Emily, y la luz que salió de aquella extraña arma en forma de varita dio de lleno en Ray, que gritó de dolor, cayendo de rodillas sobre el concreto.

La tapa de un bote de basura de metal, había quedado justo a su lado y de manera rápida y precisa, la lanzó justo en el rostro de aquel que torturaba a su amigo, mientras el resto había dejado de reír, desconcertados, pues no esperaban que ella, creyendo ser una simple muggle, se atreviera a atacarlos.

La mujer de un principio, con voz de villana, dejó caer la capucha que cubría su cabeza, dejando notar una mata de rebeldes y descuidados cabellos negros, que solo complementaban su atemorizante " _look"_...

_ ¡CRUCIO!

Emily también fue alcanzada por la misma luz, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir un dolor agonizante que la desgarraba por dentro, sintiendo cómo era desollada, aplastada, quemada… mil distintos dolores en uno solo, insoportable, interminable…

Y un rostro apareció en su cabeza… rubio, de ojos color gris y sonrisa dominante, que hizo su corazón latir con anhelo a pesar del suplicio de su cuerpo.

Ray la empujo nuevamente, sacándola de la trayectoria, obligándola a levantarse y correr a pesar de que comprendía lo mal que sé estaba sintiendo.

Tomó otra tapa de metal y le dio una tabla gruesa a Emily, para que intentara defenderse.

_ _Tendremos que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo… si sientes que no puedes, corre en cuanto veas una oportunidad y ponte a resguardo… no te preocupes Byrne, no dejare que te lleven._

Distintas maldiciones volaron hacia ellos, mientras Ray con aquella tapa, bloqueaba aquellas " _luces"_ que intentaban dañarlos.

Agarro un cubo de basura y lo lanzó sobre aquellos que inexplicablemente comenzaban a volar, elevándose del suelo, haciéndolos caer de manera dolorosa, recuperando el " _arma"_ de uno de los que habían caído…

_ ¡Corre Emily!... _¡Desmayus!_ _¡Cruchio!_ _¡Abra cadabra!_

Habían podido avanzar hasta un estrecho callejón, que quedaba a sus espaldas, por el que la chica podría huir mientras él intentaba cortarles el paso tratando de hacer funcionar aquella extraña varita entre sus manos repitiendo las palabras que había creído escuchar…

Emily intentó obedecerlo, pero justo en ese momento, aquella terrorífica mujer se adelantó a todos con actitud amenazadora.

_ ¡Dejen de jugar, imbéciles y acaben de una vez con todo esto!... Y tu miserable y asqueroso _Muggle_ , inclínate ante mí y arrepientete de siquiera pretender lanzarme un hechizo... ¡SECTUMSEMPRA!...

En esos momentos Emily, a diferencia de Ray que creía que eran armas de tecnología láser, había terminado de aceptar que estaban ante fuerzas desconocidas, de las que sólo habían oído hablar en películas de ciencia ficción y fantasía o cuentos de hadas.

Aquellos eran magos y unos que eran capaz de matarlos cómo un par de moscas, con palabras que sonaban a Latin.

Escucho la voz de aquella mujer y el grito agonizante de Ray y volteo rápidamente , viendo cómo extrañas heridas cruzaban su cuerpo, por las que brotaban su sangre de manera peligrosa, y su instinto la hizo regresar, esquivando aquellas maldiciones, derribando de una fuerte patada a un distraído Mago que había intentado cortarle el paso.

Llegó al lado de Ray que casi perdía el conocimiento, dándole aquella varita a Emily, para que tratara protegerse, rogando que con ella si funcionara…

_ No dejes que te atrapen…

E instantes después se desmayó mientras seguía perdiendo sangre.

Emily alzo la varita apuntando a aquellos que intentaban acercarse con cautela a ella, causando conmoción, pues aunque ella pensara que solo eran una _muggle_ común y corriente, para ellos no era otra más que la poderosa Hermione Granger, segunda en poder después de Harry Potter en el que era llamado el "Trío de Oro", y en cuyas manos aquella varita era un artefacto peligroso.

_ ¡Ataquen!

Emily sintió una extraña energía al momento de lanzar un hechizo, sorprendiendose de lo bien que había funcionado, dejando inconsciente a cuatro de ellos cuando gritó la palabra _Desmaius…_

_ _¡Crucio!_...

Pero aquella palabra no funcionó cómo hubiera querido, dejándola a merced de aquella Bruja que reía de manera histérica…

_ Ya lo había dicho una vez, Hermione Granger, esas maldiciones para que funciones hay que sentirlas… _¡CRUCIO!._..

La primer tortura que había sentido, no era nada a comparación de aquel dolor que la estaba haciendo desear la muerte, sin poder gritar siquiera, sintiéndose quemada por lava ardiente.

Sé sintió hundirse en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia y por un momento se sintió feliz, pues todo habría terminado pronto y dejaría de sufrir, pero nuevamente la imagen de aquel chico invadió sus pensamientos y de nuevo, su sonrisa, y su mirada enamorada la hizo desear saber más, y escucho su voz llamarla Hermione y a ella misma responder con pasión, mientras la acariciaba con infinita devoción y ternura, recostados sobre una enorme y blanca cama.

" __ Te amo Hermione, siempre te amare.."_

_ Draco… Draco… ¡Draco sálvame!...

El nombre de aquel chico volvió a sus recuerdos, sorprendiendose a sí misma, sintiendo el _shock_ de aquella vida que creía olvidada, invadir de manera dolorosa y torturante, a través de aquella maldición…

Vomito sobre el suelo, mientras nuevas oleadas de dolor seguían embistiendola, torturandola Bellatrix al mismo tiempo que reía desquiciada.

Había caído al lado de Ray, aquel inocente _muggle_ que había intentado rescatarla y enfrentarse ante los que eran los magos más peligrosos de ese entonces, y antes de perder la conciencia, escucho una masculina voz familiar y otras tantas más, antes de ver a sus dos grandes amigas, Luna y Ginny acercarse a ayudarla, y sumirse en la oscuridad del alivio que sintió al notar que ya no estaba siendo atormentada.

 ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

 **Hola…**

 **Gracias por continuar leyendo…**

 **No me gusta alargarme mucho en los comentarios de Autor, pues cómo lectora a veces me los salto para continuar leyendo, emocionada y completamente sumergida en la historia.**

 **En cambio, trato de contestar los comentarios conforme van llegando, pero hay veces que no hay cuenta y es imposible, así que robaré en algunas ocasiones, un breve espacio para agradecer a aquellas personitas hermosas:**

 ***Guest (deja de ser anonimo, no muerdo, aun asi gracias por continuar leyendo)**

 ***Gpe77 (Me encanta que te encante...¡saludos!)**

 ***Tayler-Fz (en cuanto lei tu comentario corrí a corregir aquel IMPERDONABLE error, no había sido mi intención que así fuera y de hecho solo sucedió en aquel capítulo, el cual escribí en medio de un horrible resfriado… Aun asi, muchas gracias por el comentario, ¡saludos!)**

 ***Toka (¡Amo el drama y los finales inesperados!, pero gracias por tu comentario, te prometo que incluire muchísimo romance y sensualidad también, para equilibrar la balanza)**

 **Y gracias a todos los que me han visitado gracias a la publicación del link de mi historia en la página de FB "FanFics Dramione", a la que agradezco por haberme permitido darme a conocer un poquito…**

 **Les mando un abrazo Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso hasta donde estén…**

 **YOI MINO :3**


	6. CLAVEL ESTRIADO (Olvido)

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la obra "Harry Potter" , son creación de J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **La historia en la que se utilizan, es de inspiración mia ;)**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es rated M, por lo que contendrá, situaciones SEXUALES y de violencia, además de lenguaje vulgar, de manera explícita, y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas… Se recomienda discreción ;)**_

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

Harry y los demás sé aparecieron en la azotea de un edificio de locales vacíos, donde encima brillaba amenazante la _Marca Tenebrosa_ convocada por los Mortifagos.

Buscaron rápidamente a sus alrededores, siendo los instintos de Harry cómo _Buscador_ , quienes los hallaron primero.

Sin decir palabra se arrojó a la batalla, lanzando cuanto hechizo se le venía a la mente, seguido de Ron y los demás.

Hermione estaba siendo torturada frente a sus ojos, mientras él intentaba abrirse paso entre los Mortifagos que le impedían llegar hasta Bellatrix, que se carcajeaba de manera estridente, con ese tinte de locura que ponía los pelos de punta.

George y Fred, cubrieron a Luna y Ginny para que pudieran auxiliar al _Muggle_ que se desangraba frente a ellos, mientras que Ron y Theo apoyaban a Harry.

La batalla estaba dispareja, aquellos Mortifagos llevaban las de perder frente al par de Aurores, un ex-Mortigafo, un par de Gemelos bastante ágiles e intuitivos y a las mejores Brujas de su generación, sin contar a Hermione, una de ellas _Inefable_ y la pelirroja, otra Weasley que en nada desmerece el apellido ante sus hermanos.

Theo alcanzó a lanzar un _Expelliarmus_ a Bellatrix, aprovechando Ginny ese breve instante en que estaba desarmada, para atraer a su amiga hacía ella y protegerla de la batalla, mientras Luna seguía cantando aquel hechizo que contrarrestaba los efectos del _Sectumsempra_ , y que el profesor Snape le había enseñado personalmente.

De pronto, frente a ellas, apareció Elias Kowalski, bastante agitado, llevando consigo una caja transportadora de mascotas, donde Crookshanks estaba recostado de lo más tranquilo.

_ ¡Tienen que huir cuanto antes, la MACUSA no tarda en hacer su aparición!...

Le entregó a Ginny la transportadora y un pequeño broche dorado en forma de la bandera de Estados Unidos.

_ ¿No pensaban dejarlo, verdad?... toma, el broche es el _Traslador_ que se activará en menos de quince segundos, tienen que llevarse con ustedes al _Nomaj_ , yo me encargare de todo hasta que esté sano y pueda retomar su vida… ¡corre!.

Bellatrix había desaparecido en cuanto escuchó el grito de alarma del mago que parecía ser amigo de Harry Potter.

Algunos Mortifagos la siguieron, malheridos, más el resto estaba inconsciente y atados con cuerdas, completamente inmovilizados.

Todos se habían reunido en torno a Ginny, mientras que George llevaba en brazos a Hermione y Theo, que era el más fuerte, llevaba al muggle.

Apenas habían alcanzado a tocar el broche, cuando el _Traslador_ se activó y la sensación de ser jalados hacia un remolino, los envolvió, llevándolos hasta las afueras de Grimmauld Place, donde entraron aprisa a la casa de Harry, preocupados por el estado de ambos.

La Orden estaba reunida en aquella casa, donde Kingsley guardaba a su regreso con un Medimago de San Mungo.

Todos los miraban con cara de espanto al ver sus rostros sudorosos y sucios por la batalla, incluyendo un par de rasguños en algunos de su rostro, mientras llevaban en brazos a Hermione inconciente y un joven hombre pálido y al borde de la muerte, completamente ensangrentado.

Kingsley, Snape y Remus subieron detrás del Medimago y de Molly, Ginny y Luna, que guiaban a George y a Theo con aquella carga preciosa que debía de ser atendida cuanto antes.

Draco había intentado colarse entre el resto, aún muy débil y sin la fuerza suficiente para abrirse paso a empujones y llegar hasta ella, alcanzando apenas ver, a pesar de su altura, el cabello rizado de Hermione, que se movía al compás de los paso de aquel Weasley que la llevaba en brazos.

Había querido subir las escaleras, pero Dumbledore lo tomó del brazo, impidiendo que avanzara, solo habían subido los que habían sido necesarios en ese momento.

_ Necesito verla, saber que está bien…

Harry sé había quedado también en el primer piso, al igual que los demás.

Puso una mano sobre su hombro de manera cordial, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

_ No te preocupes Malfoy, dentro de lo que cabe ella está bien... cuando llegamos estaba siendo torturada con la maldición _Cruciatus_ por tu tía y había quedado inconsciente en esos momentos, pero aun así, sé puede decir que no le fue tan mal a comparación del _muggle_ que la acompañaba, es el que me preocupa, pues fue atacado con un Sectumsempra y había demasiada sangre en el suelo…

" _ **¿Quién era aquel muggle? ¿acaso ella…?"**_

Había quedado desconcertado al reparar en la otra víctima , que había desaparecido de su vista ante la preocupación que sentía por ella, y algo oscuro se retorció dentro de él, sintiendo cómo su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente por los celos que sentía, al pensar que ella hubiera podido rehacer su vida desde la última vez que había ido a escondidas a verla.

Pansy había notado el desapercibido temblor de su mentón, intuyendo lo que estaba sintiendo en eso momentos, en los que se había dado cuenta lo fácil que era ahora, que Hermione rehiciera su vida con alguien que no fuera él, pues ese hombre podía ser solo su amigo, pero también algo más irremediable, cómo su esposo o el amante del que sé pudo haber enamorado en esos años.

Él continuaba mirando atento hacía aquella puerta por la que había desaparecido para que ella fuera atendida, así que suspiro un poco resignada y preocupada por aquel que era su mejor amigo, junto con Theo Nott.

Miró a su alrededor y noto la mirada de su antiguo director, y un brillo juguetón en la mirada que le hacía sentir que todo iba a estar bien entre aquellos dos, y sonrió de manera agradecida.

La Novia de Ron había llegado en esos instantes, Theo y George habían bajado, platicando con Dumbledore acerca del estado de los dos heridos, Draco sumido en sus pensamientos, tratando de atravesar con la mirada aquella puerta mientras estaba atento a las palabras de su amigo y del Weasley.

Solo Harry, al igual que ella, estaba solo en ese instante, sumergidos cada quien en su momento, mientras ellos solo eran espectadores de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Una gota de sangre cayó sobre las gafas de él, y fue cuando Pansy noto el corte vertical sobre su ceja, el cual comenzaba a escurrir sangre.

Y se acercó, movida por el impulso de querer sentirse útil en aquellos momentos de incertidumbre.

_ Potter dejame curar la herida de tu frente…

Él mismo no sé había dado cuenta de que su visión había sido interrumpida por la sangre que brotaba de aquella herida, hasta que Pansy se había acercado, tratando de ayudarlo.

_ O-ok…

_ Pero te advierto que tendrá que ser a la manera _Muggle_ si no quieres correr el riesgo de que aparezca un tercer ojo en la frente, jamás fui buena con los hechizos sanadores…

Harry la siguió mientras presionaba su herida, entre sorprendido y divertido por su palabras, pues para él, Pansy siempre había parecido prepotente y remilgada, y sin la capacidad de burlarse de sí misma, contento de que ella también fuera distinta a la Pansy quejumbrosa y orgullosa que estudiaba en Hogwarts.

_ Bueno, un tercer ojo no estaría mal para un Auror, mejoraría mis reflejos…

Su negro y lustroso cabello se agito cuando volteo a mirarlo, sonriendo divertida ante su ingeniosa respuesta, sorprendiendose Harry al notar el latido que ocurrió en su pecho, al darse cuenta que por primera vez en muchos años, admiraba la belleza de otra mujer que no fuera Ginny, jurándose a sí mismo que había sido de manera inocente, pues había que ser ciego para no notar la belleza azabache de aquella chica.

Harry se sentó en el inodoro con la tapa abajo, mientras ella limpiaba la herida con poción antiséptica, sintiendo picor, al tiempo que Pansy soplaba sobre su herida cómo si fuera un niño pequeño.

_ Eres un quejumbroso Potter…

Con su varita, Pansy apareció una bandita adhesiva y la pego sobre su frente, con una sonrisa algo maliciosa, preguntandose él en que rayos estaba pensando en esos momentos.

_ Bueno, eso es todo… quejas y sugerencias en horarios de oficina.

Salió de ahí, después de que Harry le diera las gracias, pues no quería estar en el momento en que se viera al espejo y se diera cuenta de que no podía quitarse la bandita que había puesto sobre su herida, donde lindos calderos y dulces de color rosa, adornaban su frente de manera adorable.

Harry salió del baño después de lavar sus manos, poniéndose sus lentes justo al salir, al mismo tiempo que Fred y George contenían una sonora carcajada por respeto a la situación que estaban viviendo en esos momentos.

Él no los tomó en cuenta pues estaba más que acostumbrado a sus chiste personales, solo preocupándose cuando Ron lo veía con la boca abierta, mientras Gabrielle cubría su delicada sonrisa con su mano.

Entonces pasó junto a un espejo y noto la adorable bandita que adornaba su frente, y comprendió las reacciones de sus amigos, intentando quitársela de la frente, fallando al instante pues seguramente había puesto un hechizo que lo impedia, mientras decidía dejarla y demostrarle que era lo suficiente maduro y masculino, cómo para no dejarse abochornar por esa niñera.

Cómo si nada sé acerco al pie de la escalera donde continuaban esperando Dumbledore, Draco, Pansy y Theo, preguntando si había habido novedades.

Dumbledore sonrió de manera paternal en cuanto lo vio, comprendiendo lo que había pasado y agradeciendo a ambos que quisieran distender el ambiente.

_ La Señorita Granger está fuera de peligro y en cuanto despierte de la inconsciencia podremos saber si el hechizo para que perdiera la memoria se revirtió con el _Cruciatus_ de Bellatrix… el _muggle_ que la acompañaba aún continua siendo atendido por Severus y el Medimago… espero, señor Potter, que la herida en su cabeza haya sido atendida perfectamente por la señorita Parkinson.

_ Si, solo fue un rasguño…

Draco había volteado un breve instante para ver qué tan grave era la herida de Potter, volviendo su atención hacía su constante vigilancia, cayendo encuenta de repente, que algo no cuadraba en lo que vio, girando su cabeza nuevamente de manera rápida, viendo la ridícula bandita en su herida, que sabía muy bien, eran de Pansy, mientras ella sonreía divertida, comprendiendo lo que quería hacer: quitarle lo tenso a la situación.

_ ¡Vaya, Harry! hubieras comprado algo más masculino para tu botiquín…

Remus iba bajando las escaleras en compañía de Kingsley, reparando de inmediato en el hijo del que había sido su mejor amigo, burlándose un poco de él.

_ Pues yo opino que luce adorable…

Pansy había cruzado los brazos y había hecho un puchero con los labios, burlándose también del momento embarazoso que ella había propiciado.

_ ¿Alguna novedad?...

El momento había terminado, tomando todos nuevamente su actitud de seriedad.

_ El _Muggle_ ha salido de peligro, entre Snape y la señorita Lovegood recitaron el contrahechizo, mientras el Medimago suministraba una poción regeneradora de sangre, sus heridas se han cerrado y por el momento duerme tranquilo.

Kingsley sé adelanto después de que Remus diera su informe.

_ Pronto el Congreso de Magia de Estados Unidos se pondrá en contacto conmigo, así que tengo que volver al Ministerio cuanto antes, pues también tengo que comunicarme con Kowalski para que investigue quién es este _Muggle_ , mantenganme al tanto de cualquier novedad.

Dumbledore asintió, aprobando las palabras de su amigo, despidiéndose de él cuando entró a la chimenea.

_ Bueno, ya escucharon todos, ambos salieron de peligro y en este momento están descansando, así que pueden descansar tranquilos y recuperar sus energías.

Los Gemelos fueron los primeros en despedirse, pues al día siguiente tenían que abrir su negocio, encargandole a Ron que los despidiera de su Madre y Ginny.

Ambas bajaron, justo después de que sé fueron, acompañadas de Luna y el Profesor Snape, que limpia su varita de la sangre que le había pegado al intentar salvar a aquel hombre, de la maldición que él mismo creara.

La familia Weasley se despidió, quedandose solamente Ginny, que ayudaría a Luna a cuidar a Hermione esa noche, dejando el Medimago instrucciones claras de cómo proceder en cuanto ambos recuperaran la conciencia.

Dumbledore y Snape partieron hacía Hogwarts, igual que Remus a su casa, con Tonks y su pequeño hijo.

Solo quedaron Harry y los tres Slytherin, a los que estaba albergando en su casa, junto con Ginny y Luna.

Draco se moría de ganas de subir, pero su orgullo le impedía pedir permiso para ir a la habitación de Hermione, intuyendo la negativa de parte de la pequeña Weasley, que lo miraba de manera hosca y desconfiada.

Así que caminó hacía el oscuro salón, iluminado solamente por el brillo del fuego de la chimenea, después de besar en la mejilla a Pansy y tomar el hombro de Theo, pidiéndoles que fueran a descansar, pues él no podía dormir aun.

_ Ginny, si gustas puedo pedirle a Kreacher que acondicione una habitación para ti sola…

Ella lo miró de manera despectiva…

_ Ni te molestes, dormire en la habitacion de Luna para sentirme segura y acompañada.

Harry lo proponia para que ella estuviera cómoda en su propio espacio, pero cuando respondió, lo hizo sentir cómo un pervertido que era capaz de entrar en su habitación al resguardo de la noche y aprovecharse de su soledad.

La intuición de las mujeres es sabía, y Pansy supo en ese momento lo que aquella pelirroja había insinuado, sintiéndose incomoda por Potter, pues no por nada los de Slytherin lo apodaban " _San Potter",_ era el hombre más aburridamente caballeroso y menos capaz de cometer tales atrocidades.

Un escalofrío la recorrió al recordar el rostro de Rodolphus Lestrange y las noches que aquel asqueroso hombre, entraba en sus habitaciones, intentando tomarla a la fuerza, aquellas en que se reunían a beber con su padre, en casa de su familia, escapando siempre por un pelo, protegida por la Elfina que desde bebé la había cuidado.

¿Que sabía aquella tonta de " _acechadores nocturnos"_?... y después de eso no pudo evitar las ganas de hacerla sentir mal de alguna manera.

_ Yo me voy a dormir, buenas noches a todos… y por cierto, Harry, la bandita que puse en tu herida luce divina en ti, te juro que hasta acentúa tu masculinidad… _Ciao_.

Le guiño un ojo de manera coqueta al tiempo que se giraba para ir su habitación, siguiendo a Theo que iba frente a ella, mientras que Harry sonreía divertido aún por la broma que le había hecho, olvidando por ese instante el malestar que le había hecho sentir Ginny, que se había detenido en las escaleras al notar el intercambio de aquellos dos, sintiendo cómo los celos comenzaban a crecer en su interior, subiendo aprisa hacia la habitación que compartiría con Luna, molesta con él y consigo misma por sentir lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Harry notó los pasos molestos sobre las escaleras, y la sonrisa de su rostro se borró al verla subir hecha una furia hacia su habitación, dolido por la situación, suspirando por lo difícil que sería volver a conseguir que lo amara.

Kreacher era intuitivo con su nuevo amo y al notar su semblante, se apareció a su lado con una charola de plata con dos vasos de cristal cortado y una esfera de hielo en cada uno, al lado de una botella de Whisky de Fuego de la mejor calidad.

La tomó de las manos de su viejo Elfo, agradeciendo sus intenciones, mientras se dirigía a la sala en penumbras, donde estaba sentado Draco, viendo el fuego de manera pensativa ajeno a todo.

Puso un vaso frente a su rostro y después de que lo tomó, se sento en otro sillón, al extremo contrario de él, bebiendo en silencio, sin interrumpir y ser interrumpido, viendo ambos el fuego, bebiendo whisky con hielo, con sus mentes vagando en el segundo piso, pensando en ellas.

*O*O*

Aun con los ojos cerrados, Hermione sentía que regresaba de muy lejos, sintiendo la impresión de haber hecho un muy largo viaje.

No quería abrirlos, pues temía hacerlo y ver que ese sentimiento de pérdida continuaba arraigado en esa realidad.

" _ **Soy Emily… no, soy Hermione Granger, mis padres son Steve y Jean Granger, son dentistas, pero actualmente viven en Australia bajo el nombre de Wendell y Mónica Wilkins… yo borre su memoria para protegerlos… a mí me borraron la memoria para protegerme… todo este tiempo estuve escondida de Voldemort"**_

Y abrió los ojos…

No reconocía el lugar en el que estaba, la pijama que traía puesta, el vestido verde que estaba sobre el respaldo de una silla, manchado de sangre, tocando su cuerpo para ver si estaba herida.

¿Que había pasado?... porque se sentía tan confundida…

Se levantó buscando su varita en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de su cama, sin encontrar nada, preocupándose bastante, sintiendo las alarmas de su interior activarse, pues lo primero que te enseñaban en Hogwarts, durante la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, era jamás separarte de tu varita.

Busco algo con que defenderse, optando por quitarle la pantalla a la lámpara y tomarla cómo un bate de béisbol, saliendo sigilosamente hacía el pasillo oscuro de aquella casa.

No reconocía la planta alta, pero al bajar por las escaleras y ver la tenue luz que salía del salón principal, se dio cuenta de que estaba en Grimmauld Place, la casa de Harry, sintiendo un enorme alivio pues sabía que ahí estaba a salvo, a pesar que la confusión que nublaba su mente, no sé le dejaba saber a salvo de que.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que su memoria había sido borrada? sabía que había un pequeño espejo en el salon y camino hasta ahí para ver su rostro, esperando al menos no ser una anciana.

Al verse, no noto un cambio significativo en su persona y respiro aliviada, al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba en la chimenea, pues su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas.

*O*O*

Harry se había ido a dormir después de beber otro vaso más de whisky, cansado de todas las vicisitudes ocurridas ese día.

Suspiro aliviado de que al menos Hermione estuviera de nuevo con ellos y comprendió que de ahí en adelante solo quedaba apoyarla y cuidarla, si es que continuaba su romance con Draco, pues sabía que le quedaba un camino muy duro de recorrer a su lado.

Draco se había quedado en el salon, no sentía ánimos de irse a acostar, asi que siguio bebiendo tranquilamente, con su mente puesta en Hermione.

Solo había cerrado los ojos un momento, tratando de espantar el cansancio que sé acumulaba en ellos, sin escuchar en qué momento había entrado ella a la habitación, abriendo los ojos, cuando escuchó el femenino suspiro, sintiendo cómo su garganta se cerraba de la impresión, sin poder emitir ningún sonido, congelado en medio de la penumbra en aquel sillón.

Su corazón latía de dicha al ver que ya había recuperado la conciencia, y que la mirada que la caracterizaba había regresado, que había recuperado la memoria.

Sé levantó con cautela para evitar sorprenderla, diciendo su nombre apenas en un susurro.

_ _Hermione…_

Ella giró su rostro, buscando de donde había provenido aquella familiar voz, sintiendo cómo su corazón se detenía al ver quien era.

_ ¡Draco!...

La felicidad estalló en su alma y cada desgracia vivida se alejaban ante ese sentimiento, avanzando a grandes pasos, dispuesto a abrazarla.

_ ¡NOOO!

_ ¿Hermione?...

Se había replegado, intentando alejarse de él, buscando algo con que defenderse… ¿que estaba pasando?.

_ Hermione, soy yo, Draco…

_ ¡Sé quién eres! ¡HARRY, AUXILIO!...

Draco estaba confundido y por primera vez en su vida asustado, pues Hermione no lo reconocía.

Intentó acercarse una vez más, para ser lanzado por los aires, estrellándose sobre una finas repisas, quedando inconsciente al escuchar el grito de la pequeña Weasley.

_ ¡Aléjate de ella!...

Su corazón, ya fracturado por la muerte de su madre, se terminó de romper al comprender que lo había perdido todo, Hermione ya no lo amaba…

 ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

 **Las vacaciones han terminado, asi que comprendan la tardanza… gracias por sus reviews, por agregarme a sus favoritos y darle "follow" a mis historia…**

 **Les mando un abrazo supercalifragilisticoespialidoso hasta donde estén…**

 **YOI MINO :3**


	7. CLAVEL ROJO: Un corazón que Suspira

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la obra "Harry Potter" , son creación de J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **La historia en la que se utilizan, es de inspiración mia ;)**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es rated M, por lo que contendrá, situaciones SEXUALES y de violencia, además de lenguaje vulgar, de manera explícita, y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas… Se recomienda discreción ;)**_

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

Hermione se había refugiado en los brazos de su amiga, mientras el temblor de su cuerpo iba en aumento, sintiéndose más confundida que nunca y la terrible sensación de que estaba haciendo todo terriblemente mal.

El escándalo hizo que todos los magos en aquella casa sé despertaran, llegando Harry y Theo al salón con las varitas en alto, solo para ver cómo Draco se desmayaba en medio de los muebles que había roto al estrellarse.

Pansy, que llegó tras de ellos, pegó un grito al ver a su amigo en semejante estado, corriendo a socorrerlo, después de empujar " _accidentalmente"_ a Ginny.

_ ¡¿Qué ha pasado Ginny?! ¿porque has atacado a Draco?...

Ella lo miró desafiante, molesta por sentirse rodeada y expuesta.

_ Yo solamente estaba defendiendo a Hermione… ella estaba asustada.

Entonces todos cayeron en cuenta, que en la misma habitación estaba Hermione, abrazada a su amiga.

_ Hermione… Hermione, ¿estas bien?...

Harry solo susurraba, con miedo de que el simple sonido de su voz pudiera provocar que ella desapareciera en ese instante de su lado.

_ Harry, ¿que esta pasando aqui? ¿porque estan estos Mortifagos en tu casa?

Theo de inmediato tenso su cuerpo, sonrojándose al notar que Luna había llegado en esos momentos a la sala de estar y había escuchado cada palabra, no negaba lo que había sido, pero jamás le había avergonzado tanto, cómo en ese preciso momento.

Pansy había girado su rostro hacía ella, con el ceño fruncido y molesto, pues había arriesgado demasiado por salvarla, encontrandose con los ojos verdes de Harry que la miraban con piedad, rogando que no se alterara por aquello, pues ni ella, ni ellos, estaban preparados para un enfrentamiento.

_ Hermione, ¿me recuerdas? soy Luna Lovegood, estudie contigo en Hogwarts, perteneci a la casa de Ravenclaw y trabajamos juntas en el Ministerio de Magia, mi padre se llama Xenophilius Lovegood y…

Hermione la miró, interrumpiendo con un suave ademán…

_ Claro que te recuerdo… a todos…

Luna y Harry se miraron, algo escépticos de sus palabras y decidieron que él tenía que hablar con Draco y con ella a solas, por separado.

_ Será mejor que subamos a tu habitación, tenemos mucho de qué platicar…

Luna y Ginny, se abrazaron a Hermione, confortando, mientras subían las escaleras poco a poco, pues ella aun estaba débil debido al enfrentamiento que había tenido con Bellatrix Lestrange.

_ En un momento las alcanzo…

Harry las vio desaparecer por las escaleras y se acercó a Draco, al mismo tiempo que Theo.

_ ¿Está bien?...

Pansy revisaba el cuerpo pálido de su amigo.

_ No encuentro ni una herida superficial, probablemente solo fue el impacto y el cansancio acumulado… _Wingardium Leviosa_ …

Draco comenzó a flotar, hasta la habitacion que compartia con Theo, rescostandolo suavemente en su cama.

_ Nott, ¿podrias enviar una lechuza al director Dumbledore?...

Asintió y salió de ahí, no sin antes apoyar su mano en el hombro de Pansy, era un hombre inteligente y de pocas palabras, pero no por eso incapaz de demostrar lo que sentía en esos momentos.

_ Parkinson, yo…

_ Tu no tienes que disculparte Potter, en todo caso "Cabeza de calabaza" tendría que hacerlo…

Harry, contuvo la risa ante el comentario infantil de Pansy, pues bien comprendía que Ginny había reaccionado de manera precipitada.

_ _Enervate…_

Draco recuperó el conocimiento, mirando a su alrededor un tanto confundido.

_ ¿Pansy?...

_ Draco, ¿estás bien? ¿te duele algo?...

Draco se sentó, sobándose detrás de la cabeza, sintiendo en sus dedos el bulto que comenzaba a salir por el golpe.

_ Estoy bien, solo un poco magullado…

Miró a Harry, sin ocultar el dolor en su mirada, antes de recuperar la compostura y ocultarse detrás de su máscara de frialdad.

_ ¿Hermione esta bien?... no fue mi intención espantarla, ni a la chica Weasley… no me di cuenta de que ya no me recordaba.

Su voz intentó quebrarse traicionandolo, pero un carraspeo a tiempo logró impedir semejante " _desplante de sensibilidad"_.

Harry no necesitaba ser el más inteligente, emocionalmente hablando, para llegar a la conclusión de que nada había salido como Malfoy lo había esperado.

_ Draco, ¿tuviste una relación con Hermione, durante el tiempo que la creímos desaparecida?...

No había necesidad de respuesta, casi se podría decir que actualmente, eso era un secreto a voces para él, a pesar de que Pansy solo sé lo había dicho a Dumbledore y a Snape.

Su _Patronus_ los había delatado.

Él miró a Potter, con aquella misma máscara tras la que se ocultaba su padre para no dejar ver más de lo que en realidad quería.

Pero Harry había visto aquella mirada, la misma que había hecho en el momento en que Dumbledore le dio la opción de no matarlo, aquella noche en la torre de Astronomía.

Una mirada de alguien que lucha consigo mismo, y que lleva las de perder…

_ Si…

No había emoción en su voz, aquello parecía un sueño lejano, algo que pasó pero que había sido borrado de un manotazo en el momento en que ella no lo recordó… había sido cobarde… debió considerar la necesidad que tendría de ella… ahora ya no importaba, le había fallado… no debio usar un _Obliviate_ cuando ambos habían convenido otro hechizo, uno menos drástico.

Harry quería zarandearlo, ahí estaba, frente a él, esperando algún signo de emoción en su rostro cuando le respondió que si, en cambio solo parecía un cascarón vacío.

_ Lo mejor seria esperar y poner a Granger al tanto de los tres años que ha perdido… que sepa lo que pasó entre Draco y ella…

Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo, Harry interesado en las palabras de Pansy y Draco espantado por las mismas.

_ ¡NO!... no, porfavor… lo mejor es dejar todo así, en parte es una gran oportunidad, aquí no paso nada…

Sintió la vista nublarse del coraje, al tiempo que se levantaba y tomaba a Malfoy de la camisa.

_ ¡¿Que tratas de insinuar?!... ¿haber jugado con ella y luego desaparecer de su vida?...

Draco se puso de pie, enfrentandolo, el no era un valiente de la casa de Gryffindor, pero sabía porque hacía las cosas.

_ Es lo mejor Potter… pueden decirle que yo la ayude a ocultarse o lo que quieran, pero si deja lo que tuvimos en el olvido, es mejor para ella pues de esa manera evitara un gran shock, o sentirse con la necesidad de retomar algo que ya no existe y que es mejor que quede ahí… eso evitará demasiados sinsabores.

Soltó su camina, tratando de comprender el porqué de sus palabras… todo seria demasiado facil, ella no sufriría el rechazo de tener una relación con un ex-mortifago, todo podría volver a cómo era tres años atrás.

Solo Pansy pensaba que ambos era un par de idiotas, pues no era decisión de ellos, si fuera Granger, ella querria saber todo, aunque no le gustara.

_ Creo que deberían de esperar a la opinión de Dumbledore… ustedes están siendo demasiados extremistas jugando con la memoria de Granger y decidiendo por ella.

**O**O**

Luna acomodaba las almohadas de Hermione, mientras Ginny preparaba la poción que el Medimago le recomendó tomar cuando ella recuperara el conocimiento.

_ Ya estoy acostada y más tranquila… así que porfavor necesito que me digan que está pasando.

Ginny actuaba de manera precavida, pues no quería provocarle algún tipo de impresión a su amiga, pero Luna era distinta y aunque quería mucho a su Hermione, sabía que sería capaz de soportar todo.

_ Bueno, los tres Slytherin que están hospedados en esta casa, actualmente son aliados de la Orden del Fénix… a Malfoy le debemos el que sigas con vida.

_ Luna, lo mejor será que esperemos…

Hermione miraba a sus amigas cómo si les hubiera crecido un par de cabezas… recordaba haber sido desmemoriada tal cómo ella hizo con sus padres, para estar a salvo y proteger de que un... " _algo"_ , cayera en manos de Voldemort… ¿que era ese " _algo"_?.

No quiso preguntarles, por un momento se sintió mortificada consigo misma, pues no era propio de ella que las cosas le fallaran de tal manera.

Simplemente se recostó sobre los almohadones y obediente, bebió el brebaje que Ginny le alcanzó, pensando y pensando, tratando de poner en orden el remolino que giraba en su cabeza.

Su cuerpo dolía y se sentía pesado, reconociendo los síntomas de un ataque con la maldición _Cruciatus_ , de la que ya había sido víctima en una lejana ocasión.

Recordó a Malfoy estrellándose, después de ser alcanzado por el hechizo de Ginny, y otra vez la sensación de malestar invadio su estómago, tratando de en ese mismo instante, encontrarle una explicación, pues quizá solo sé debía a que él no se estaba acercando con malas intenciones y ella solo había actuado precipitadamente… estaba casi segura de que era por ese motivo.

Un suave sopor la invadió y estuvo tentada a dejarse caer en la tentación y dormir de nuevo, pero en ese momento, Harry y el Director Dumbledore entraron a su habitación, sentándose al lado de ella, saludandola ambos de manera afectuosa, contentos de haberla recuperado cuando ya la creían perdida para siempre.

_ Bueno, Señorita Granger, cuando comentó que necesitaba trabajar sola y separarse un tiempo de sus amigos, no pensé que le tomaría tanto tiempo…

Cómo siempre, su antiguo Director y mentor, logrando romper la tensión del ambiente con sus simpáticas bromas.

_ ¿Acaso creían que se libraran de mi?... aún queda Hermione para rato.

Y Harry emocionado no pudo evitar levantarse y apretarla contra su cuerpo, mientras las chicas y el Director sonreían enternecidos, pues él jamás se había rendido y estaba seguro de que algún día ella volvería.

_ ¿Cómo se siente, Señorita Hermione? ¿cree que este preparada para una larga charla?...

_ Estoy bien profesor… necesito saber.

Hermione haría lo posible por soportar despierta y no caer inconsiente de cansancio.

_ Comenzaremos poco a poco, pues nuestra prioridad es que usted se recupere, asi que cuenteme, ¿que es lo último que recuerda con claridad?...

Hermione se concentró, viajando en sus recuerdos, tratando de espantar aquella niebla de confusión que le impedía llegar a recuerdos más importantes.

_ Viaje a Rumanía… Viktor y otro Mago, amigo de él, estaban esperando en el punto donde me apareceria con el _Traslador…_

" _ **Hermione estaba contenta de volver a ver, a aquel que se había convertido en su amigo durante aquellos años, manteniendo el contacto cada vez que él viajaba a Inglaterra o a través de lechuzas.**_

 _ **Él seguía jugando Quidditch, pero había ido más allá, interesándose por la política, llegando a colaborar con aquellos que intentaban frenar a Voldemort, cumpliendo un papel muy importante, pues su popularidad ayudaba a ganar adeptos, convencido de que el deporte era el aliciente perfecto para recuperar la paz.**_

 _ **Hermione reía cada que lo mencionaba, dándole la razón, comprendiendo muy bien lo que quería decir y al mismo tiempo feliz de que él no hubiera resultado un figurín sin cerebro.**_

 _ **Iban caminando distraídos, tal vez un error que en otras circunstancias no hubieran cometido, si esa noche no hubiera sido la del feliz reencuentro.**_

 _ **No sé sintieron vigilados, y solo hasta que aquel que acompañaba a Viktor, cayó derribado por un "Avada Kedavra", supieron que habían sido demasiado ingenuos y que estaba en peligro mortal.**_

 _ **Sé pusieron en guardia corriendo detrás de un enorme árbol, intentando averiguar de donde había sido disparada aquella maldición.**_

 _ **Pero todo estaba en silencio, no sé veía a nadie alrededor.**_

 _ **_ Tenemos que desaparecernos de aquí…**_

 _ **Apenas fue un tenue susurro de parte de Viktor, pero una estruendosa Bombarda, hizo explotar parte del árbol que los ocultaba, obligándolos a correr, intentando esconderse en otro lugar, viendo que estaban siendo atacados solamente por un hombre, tenían que salir del límite que la Resistencia había impuesto si quería salir de ahí…"**_

Todos escuchaban en silencio el relato de Hermione, haciendose la misma pregunta, ¿acaso ese Mortifago era Draco?.

Solo Dumbledore, y el par que escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta, sabían la verdad.

_ No recuerdo el motivo de mi viaje a Rumania…

Entonces si quedaron congelados en su lugar, pues las cosas eran más graves de lo que creían, ya que la memoria de Hermione no sé había restaurado por completo.

_ Hermione, ¿no recuerdas el _Laqueus Incantatem_?

Tenso en su asiento, Harry escudriñaba la mirada de su amiga, preocupado por ella.

_ No… supongo que es un hechizo importante, pero no sé cual es…

Y entonces la preocupada era ella…

_ Es un hechizo que creaste tu mientras investigaban la Cámara del Amor y la Cámara de Cerebros en el Departamento de Misterios… tú eres una _Inefable_ al igual que yo…

Luna tomaba su mano tratando de transmitirle seguridad, intuyendo la mortificación que crecía en su interior.

_ Se que soy una Inefable y sé que he estudiado e investigado mucho sobre la magia elemental del amor y sus poderosos lazos… pero… pero...

Hermione comenzó a frotarse las sienes, pues una jaqueca comenzaba alzarse en intensidad, tratando de esclarecer sus pensamientos, pues algo que estaba tan al alcance de sus manos, se escurría, dejándola frustrada y confundida.

Ginny se levantó, preparando una pócima para el dolor de cabeza, haciendo que la bebiera, aun a regañadientes de su amiga, pues aseguraba estar bien.

_ Creo que deberíamos dejarla descansar…

Se preocupaba por Hermione, pero ella misma se encontraba alterada por todo lo ocurrido, sintiendo su fogosa sangre arder en su interior, pues aunque no había continuado con su relato, estaba segura de que el mortifago que la había atacado no era otro, más que Draco Malfoy.

_ Señorita Granger, ¿cree que esté en condiciones de seguir o quiere descansar?... me gustaría que continuara relatando sobre lo sucedido en Rumania.

Dumbledore volvió a tomar las riendas de la conversación, pues los ánimos exaltados de aquel grupo de amigos, estaba logrando que solo dieran vueltas innecesarias al asunto, y al final solo iban a llegar a ninguna conclusión y con Hermione Granger agotada.

_ Si Profesor, me gustaría continuar…

" _**_ ¡¿Ves lo fácil que es cumplir con lo que sé te ordena?!... ¡Yo acabare con la Sangre sucia y seré recompensado por el Señor Tenebroso!...**_

 _ **Nuevos hechizos volaban, impidiendoles avanzar, mientras que Viktor y Hermione trataban de lanzar hechizos protectores para poder ponerse a salvo y poder huir de ahí cuanto antes.**_

 _ **Casi estaban por salir del perímetro que les impedía desaparecerse, cuando Viktor cayó, derribado por una especie de encantamiento aturdidor que interceptó en un intento de proteger a Hermione, pero ella no lo dejaría solo, y justo en el momento en que lo estaba haciendo levitar, este comenzó a convulsionarse y sangrar por sus ojos, orejas y nariz, abriendo Hermione su boca para que no se ahogara con su propia sangre, sintiendo sus manos temblar mientras sacaba de su bolso, esencia de Dictamo para detener el sangrado y un Bezoar, al descubrir que aquel hechizo que lo había impactado no solo había servido para derribarlo si no para clavar en su cuerpo, largas espinas cubiertas de veneno.**_

 _ **Pero de pronto sintió la punta de una varita clavarse en su cuero cabelludo.**_

 _ **_ Es inútil Sangre sucia… ese traidor a la sangre va a morir en unos minutos…**_

 _ **Hermione solo apretó los ojos, esperando lo inevitable, pues había soltado su varita al auxiliar a Viktor, sintiendo al menos la satisfacción de que él estaría bien al momento que ella muriera.**_

 _ **_ Suelta tu varita Jugson…**_

 _ **Hermione abrió los ojos al reconocer a aquella voz que arrastraba las sílabas con desdén, volteando de inmediato, ya que no podía creer en lo que estaba escuchando.**_

 _ **Draco Malfoy estaba ahí para salvarla, obligando a aquel Mortifago a que retirara la varita de Hermione y se enfrentará a él.**_

 _ **_ No solo eres hijo de tu padre, Draco Malfoy, ¡Infeliz… llevas en ti la misma esencia de aquellos que traicionaron su estirpe!…**_

 _ **Jugson escupió hacia Malfoy, pero este lo esquivo, mirándolo de manera indiferente.**_

 _ **_ Te había estado observando, sabía que no eras leal a nuestro Señor, pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de demostrarlo cómo en estos momentos… subiste muy alto solo por tu habilidad escurridiza… pero todo acabará hoy…**_

 _ **De manera inesperada se lanzó contra Draco, que no esperaba que se abalanzara sobre él, sin intentar atacarlo con su varita, dándose cuenta justo cuando lo tenía frente a él, que de una de sus mangas salía una larga y filosa daga de plata, que estaba a punto de clavarse en su corazón.**_

 _ **_ ¡Expelliarmus!**_

 _ **Hermione había reaccionado lo más rápido que pudo, logrando desarmarlo, pero solo arranco la daga de su manos, más no la varita, y en esos instantes eternos, Jugson, lanzó una Bombarda a pocos centímetros de Draco, con la que ambos saldrían seriamente lastimados, si es que no morían por las heridas.**_

 _ **_ Protego…**_

 _ **Draco apenas alcanzó a lanzar un hechizo protector, pero aquella fuerte explosión lo lanzó al aire, solo para caer entre árboles rotos, quedando clavado del hombro sobre un tronco roto que sobresalía, perdiendo el conocimiento de inmediato, justo para ver cómo Jugson, al borde de la muerte, apuntaba con su varita a Hermione, que corría hacía él para ayudarlo.**_

 _ **_ Hermione… agachate… ¡avada kedavra!...**_

 _ **Por un momento, sintió que aquella maldición iba dirigida hacia ella, pero aquel rayo mortal de color verde paso a su lado, matando a Jugson, justo detrás de ella.**_

 _ **Sé hinco delante de él, revisando la gravedad de la herida, rogando por que aquel pedazo de madera que sobresalía de su negra ropa, no hubiera dañado alguna arteria.**_

 _ **Trabajaba rápido, aplicando todo lo que había aprendido en San Mungus, en aquel necesario y efectivo curso de "Primeros Auxilios: Cómo aplicar hechizos y pócimas para situaciones de emergencia", que había tomado cómo un requisito autoimpuesto, pues en el transcurso de los años habían sido heridos sus amigos y ella misma y era mejor estar preparado.**_

 _ **Pero unos fríos, largos y blancos dedos tomaron su barbilla alzando su rostro hasta toparse de frente con los ojos grises de Draco.**_

 _ **Sus labios estaban pálidos y su frente perlada de sudor debido al dolor de su herida, intentando hablar con dificultad…**_

 _ **_ Que bueno que estas bien Granger… Her- Hermione… me alegro de que estes bien...**_

 _ **Y ella sintió su rostro enrojecer y su corazón latir con emoción y con espanto, pues él estaba muriendo frente a él."**_

Sé había quedado en silencio, guardando esto último para ella, por precaución a sus reacciones, pues ella misma, en esos momentos sentía su corazón latir inexplicablemente.

" _¿Acaso estoy enamorada de Draco?..."_

Siempre se había negado a creer que existía una atracción entre ellos, siempre había sido un narcisista, engreído y pedante, ella mismo sé había sentido herida en el momento en que eligió marcharse con los Mortifagos en vez de tomarle la palabra al profesor Dumbledore, aquella noche en la torre de Astronomía.

Pero de eso al sentimiento que estaba proyectando en su memoria, era un espacio abismal, pues no sé podía utilizar la palabra atracción para descubrir lo que sintió en ese momento… tal vez la palabra correcta, era Amor.

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**_

" _ **¡No me rendire! ¡no me rendire! ¡no! ¡no! ¡No!..."**_

 _ **Aunque no haya habido ni un review el capítulo seguiré escribiendo, porque sé que hay quien me lee… lo hare por ti, mi querido y valorado lector anónimo…**_

 _ **Les mando un abrazo Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso hasta donde estén…**_

 _ **YOI MINO :3**_


	8. ROSA LAVANDA: ¿Amor a primera vista?

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la obra "Harry Potter" , son creación de J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **La historia en la que se utilizan, es de inspiración mía ;)**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es rated M, por lo que contendrá, situaciones SEXUALES y de violencia, además de lenguaje vulgar, de manera explícita, y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas… Se recomienda discreción ;)**_

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

Todo aquello había provocado un dolor en el pecho de Hermione, sintiendo que un nudo apretaba su garganta y que las lagrimas querían hacer acto de presencia, respirando frustrada, recostandose en las almohadas mientras cerraba los ojos, pues ella misma no podía creer lo que su memoria la hacía recordar.

_ ¿Cómo está Viktor Krum?... ¿sobrevivió?.

Temia preguntar también aquello, pues no recordaba nada más después de aquel ataque.

_ Él se encuentra bien, actualmente está en Roma, viviendo con su esposa…

_ ¡Wow! ¿se ha casado?...

Vagamente recordaba que en alguna de sus cartas le hablaba de una italiana que había conocido durante un juego de Quidditch en aquel país, sorprendiendose de la nimiedades que podía recordar, cuando lo más importante había desaparecido.

_ Me alegro por él, estoy casi seguro de que es un gran esposo… ¿alguno de ustedes sé ha casado también?...

Tenía esperanzas de que Harry y Ginny sé hubieran podido reconciliar para ese entonces.

Pero Dumbledore decidió cambiar el tema, al notar la incomodidad de su discípulo,

_ Ya tendrán tiempo para ponerse al corriente, ahorita lo más importante es saber que tal esta su memoria y que tan irreparable es el daño… dígame Señorita Granger, ¿que más recuerda?...

Sé concentro y a su mente solo volvieron aquellos recuerdos inventados y los que había hecho siendo "Emily", contándole de sus nuevos amigos en el trabajo, su profesión cómo Paramédico, las emergencias en las que había participado, su departamento, toda la vida que había "construido" Draco en su mente y que ella había sabido aprovechar, llegando a formar buenos amigos también en esa realidad.

_ ¡Crookshanks!… el pobre se ha quedado abandonado en mi departamento.

Ginny en ese momento convocaba la jaula donde aquel gato anaranjado de singular personalidad, estaba recostado esperando que Hermione lo buscara.

_ ¡Que bueno que estas bien!...

Abrazo a su bola de pelos y de nuevo se sintió ella misma.

_ Por su vida en Estados Unidos no sé preocupe, sé inventara una historia creíble en la usted pueda desaparecer de sus vidas, pero sin que dejen de recordarla, pues la amistad es un tesoro valioso, así los amigos hayan sido hechos con otra identidad.

Dumbledore realmente sabía brindar consuelo, pues aunque sabían que se estaban rompiendo algunas reglas en el camino, el hecho de que Hermione pudiera conservar ese pequeño trozo de su vida cómo otra mujer, la hacía sentir bien, pues asi cómo Hermione había logrado una amistad sólida con aquellos en esa habitación, también cómo Emily había logrado lo mismo.

Y pensó en Portia, su hermosa amiga afroamericana, de carácter fuerte y de risa ruidosa, que emanaba una calidez que envolvia a todos bajo su musica, pero que al mismo tiempo podía ser una roca en la que todos se apoyaran a la hora de una emergencia.

Ellas se habían querido mucho, Emily era huérfana cómo ella y habían creado un lazo muy fuerte, preocupándose una por la otra.

Y recordó como lo último que intentado hacer por ella, había sido concertar una cita con aquel chico americano, llamado Ray, el cual había salido herido mientras los Mortifagos los habían atacado, esperando que estuviera bien.

_ ¿Alguno sabe cómo es que fui localizada?... no tenía varita y según recuerdo no hubo ningún indicio de magia en mí vida… además estoy preocupada por el hombre que me acompañaba esa noche, ¿lo pusieron a salvo antes de traerme a Inglaterra?.

_ Primero lo primero… el joven que la acompañaba resultó herido con un _Sectumsempra_ , y está aqui mismo, pues no podíamos dejarlo y ponernos en evidencia con la MACUSA, actualmente se encuentra bien, gracias a la Señorita Lovegood y el profesor Snape… en cuanto a su primera pregunta, aun no sabemos cómo pasó, pues aunque el Señor Malfoy estuvo en manos de Voldemort, según nos contó, hizo todo por no revelar su paradero, así que suponemos que la información pudo haberse filtrado en el momento en que nos informó, durante su estadía en el hospital.

Sé moria por preguntar más, pero no quería ponerse en evidencia, ¿que le había pasado a Draco Malfoy?, ¿cuánto tiempo había sido torturado para poder sacarle información?...

_ ¿Sé encuentra bien?...

Apenas había sido un susurro, sus labios la habían traicionado externando en palabras lo que su corazón y su cabeza habían sentido en ese preciso momento, sintiéndose culpable por haber provocado que Ginny lo atacara, aun sin saber su estado.

_ Si, un poco débil y ahora con una leve contusión en la cabeza, pero nada grave…

Harry sonreía mientras hablaba, sosteniendo su mano para tranquilizarla, pues la conocía y su mirada solo le expresaba la mortificación que sentía.

Ginny bufó, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaron, haciendo un mohín con los labios.

_ Ya dije que lo siento, pero mi prioridad era Hermione…

Harry adoraba aquel gesto y su corazón saltó con añoranza, amor y dolor entrelazado, tratando de concentrarse en lo que tenía enfrente, intentando no volver sus ojos, después de haberse quedado embelesado por un par de segundos, mirando su rostro.

_ Veo que hay un lapso de tiempo importante que rescatar, además de algunas lagunas en su pasado, pues a pesar de la fuerza de la maldición _Cruciatus_ que recibió, no fue suficiente cómo para romper los efectos del _Obliviate_ , así que durante el tiempo necesario, será sometida a distintos métodos, algunos aplicados por _Medimagos_ y algunos otros por el profesor Snape y por mí… así que espero que confíe en nosotros.

No quedaba de otra, pues sabía que era lo maximo que podian hacer, ella misma había estudiado los efectos del _Obliviate_ , cuando había decidido hacer olvidar a sus padres su existencia, con tal de ponerlos a salvo lejos de Inglaterra.

_ Lo único que le voy a pedir, es que por un tiempo permanezca escondida en una antigua casa de la familia de mi madre, lejos de Londres, pues necesitamos que esté a salvo y que el _Muggle_ que la acompaña este a resguardo un tiempo, en lo que sé tranquilizan las cosas con la MACUSA y salgamos de sospechas…

_ Comprendo…

Hermione no tenía problemas con cooperar, pues su prioridad número uno era recuperarse para continuar luchando en aquella interminable guerra.

_ Pero eso no es todo, pues los Señores Malfoy, Nott y la señorita Parkinson, los acompañaran, pues necesitan estar ocultos y aunque el señor Nott se encuentra perfectamente de salud, la señorita Parkinson fue atacada en el Bosque Negro por Elfos Oscuros y el Señor Malfoy estuvo sometido a condiciones infrahumanas por un par de días…

Dumbledore guardó silencio cómo esperando una respuesta, esperando una reacción de parte de ella, leyendo su rostro.

_ Es su casa Director Dumbledore, yo solo seré una invitada más…

Era una dama de excelentes modales, capaz de esconder la incomodidad que podía sentir, Harry la conocía demasiado bien, pues un imperceptible gesto de la comisura derecha de sus labios, ponía en evidencia su desconcierto o su molestia.

_ Si te sientes más agusto, yo me mudaré contigo…

La dulce y serena voz de Luna, cortó los pensamientos de Harry, dándole la respuesta a lo que estaba comenzando a preocuparle, pues no tenía porque estar sola, ellos estarían con ella y harian posible, y más rápida, su recuperación.

_ Si _Mione_ , no permitiremos que te sientas incómoda con la presencia de aquellos tres…

Ginny también trato de animarla y ofrecerle su apoyo, pero Harry la miró desconcertado, esa no era su intención, aislarla y crear fricción entre ellos no era la solución.

Y por alguna razón completamente desconocida para el universo entero, sentía empatía por Draco Malfoy, estaba de su lado y del amor que sentía por Hermione y que le había sido imposible ocultar de él.

Desde que había conocido el _Patronus_ de sus padres y de él mismo, sabía que aquello era de evidencia de un amor que iba más allá y Tonks sé lo había confirmado al aceptar el amor que sentía por Remus y que su _Patronus_ se había convertido en un Lobo, al igual que el de Remus Lupin.

Que el primer _Patronus_ de Draco Malfoy fuera una nutria macho y de una energía poderosa, sólo significaba el amor que sentía por Hermione, pero aun así, había decidido aun no comentarlo con nadie.

Él lo apoyaría… así cómo apoyo a Ron en su momento y desperdició su oportunidad.

Tal vez había madurado por fin.

Y suspiro mentalmente, sintiéndose viejo y con una terrible sensación, al darse cuenta de que estaba acostumbrado a solucionar la vida de los demás y siempre posponer la suya.

**O**

Draco se acomodaba de un lado, al otro, de su cama, pues luego de lo sucedido no podía estar en paz.

Pansy se había ido a su habitación y Theo, al notarlo inquieto, decidió irse a dormir al salón, dándole un poco de privacidad.

No dejaba de preguntarse que estaria pasando justo encima de él, ¿que estaba contándoles Hermione? ¿que era lo que recordaba?.

Y frustrado, daba un puñetazo a la almohada, solo para ponerse de pie y dar vueltas por la habitación, completamente frustrado, mientras jalaba su cabello hacía atrás, con ambas manos.

Seguramente la puerta había sido insonorizada por algun hechizo, asi que no valía la pena que perdiera los modales enseñados por su Madre y fuera a espiar aquella conversación…

_ _Madre…_

Nuevamente, aquel hueco en su pecho comenzó a doler, sintiendo cómo su garganta se cerraba con un terrible nudo, que amenazaba con quebrarlo.

No tenía que llorar, debía de ser fuerte, por ella y sobrevivir a todo aquella mierda a la que su padre los había arrastrado.

Que equivocado había estado al haber intentado complacer a su padre, ese era un pensamiento, que desde años atrás lo venía atormentando, pues sé había dado cuenta de lo idiota que había sido al vender su lealtad al Señor Tenebroso, cuando los tenía a ellos, a su Madre y a él, por lo que hubiera valido la pena luchar por un mundo mejor.

Él lo había comprendido, desde el momento en que se enamoró de Hermione, años atrás.

Y ahora había perdido a su Madre, en un sacrificio que le desgarraba el alma, pues sabía, más que nunca, que debía de acabar con aquellos que se la habían arrebatado… para que ninguna otra Madre tuviera que perder la vida por su hijo… para cumplir aquella promesa y ser el hombre que Narcissa Malfoy hubiera querido ver en vida.

Y comenzaria con algo tan simple, cómo tener paciencia y respetar la privacidad de Hermione.

Ya llegaría su momento.

Se recostó de nuevo en aquella cama y por primera vez en muchisimas horas, se sintió con deseos de dormir, cerrando los ojos, pensando en su madre, recordando cada bello momento de su niñez con ella, sumergiéndose poco a poco en lo profundo de sus sueños, sin saber que aquella almohada que abrazaba y aquella cama en la que dormía, había sido de ella, pues Kreacher, en un acto de antigua lealtad a la familia Black, había acomodado al hijo de la señorita Narcissa, en la que había sido su habitación.

**O**

Pero Pansy, no soportaba la curiosidad y antes de irse a su habitación, después de despedirse de su amigo, había decidido intentar averiguar algo, subiendo las escaleras, con extrema cautela, pues sabía que era una vieja casa y no quería delatarse con ningún ruido.

_ Se supone que ibas a dormir…

La voz de Theo había sonado muy cerca de su oído, provocando un susto enorme, que la hizo saltar y casi gritar, pues no había escuchado en qué momento se acercó aquel alto y corpulento hombre, a su lado, sorprendiendose de lo sigiloso que podía ser, mientras que él le mostraba abiertamente, su blanca sonrisa juguetona y seductora que ella conocía muy bien, pues lo había visto utilizarla de manera coqueta con algunas chicas, a lo largo de esos años, recordando a aquel chiquillo flaco y larguirucho que estudió con ella en Hogwarts, y del que quedaba muy poco.

_ Ni me pongas esa sonrisa, pues no te pienso perdonar, sabes muy bien que tus encantos no funcionan conmigo, Nott…

_ ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? ¿Porque vas a la segunda planta de manera tan sigilosa?...

Ella sabía que no había necesidad de ocultarle ningún secreto a su amigo, así que decidió decirle la verdad.

_ Quiero ver que puedo escuchar a través de la puerta… necesito saber para poder decirle a Draco, él está muy angustiado, aunque a nosotros nos diga que está bien.

Theo lo sabía muy bien.

En todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo, jamás lo había visto de aquella manera, tan desequilibrado, pues había sabido muy bien ocultar las apariencias, sorprendiendose de aquel enorme secreto que había estado guardando demasiado bien, por proteger a su Madre, a Hermione y a ellos de la furia de Voldemort.

Muchas veces le había sugerido que desertaran, que bien sabrian apañárselas mientras durara la guerra, sin saber que él estaba con los Mortifagos por algo más grande que sí mismo, negándose siempre, desistiendo de su propuesta.

Y a Theo no le quedaba otra, más que continuar a su lado, porque en aquella vida, solo tenía a Draco y Pansy cómo única familia y su deber era estar a su lado y hacer todo por protegerlos.

_ Está bien, subamos… pero si nos descubren dire que tu fuiste la de la idea.

Habían llegado en silencio hasta la puerta de aquella habitación, sonriendo triunfantes, en el momento en que descubrieron que la puerta no había sido insonorizada y que podian escuchar perfectamente, con solo acercarse, escuchando algunas cosas que no comprendía hasta el momento en que Hermione habló de la muerte de Jugson y cómo Draco había sido el causante de ella, por defender a Hermione de él.

_ Esa rata miserable, murio cómo lo que era…

Pansy había susurrado al oído de Theo de forma molesta, pues por mucho tiempo, aquel Mortifago había sido una piedra en el zapato, que los incordiaba tratando de descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones y ponerlos en evidencia ante el Señor Tenebroso, pues por mucho tiempo había sospechado que aquella lealtad que los tres decían tener, solo eran una pantalla muy bien elaborada, para pasar desapercibidos.

Y no estaba equivocado, pero no pensaban morir por su causa... y orgullosos, sintieron que le debían la vida, una vez más, a su amigo.

**O**

Ginny había leído los gestos de Harry, adivinando sus pensamientos, sintiéndose molesta nuevamente, diciendo salir ahí, pues no quería decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría después, sintiéndose frustrada, pues últimamente estaba reaccionando, más que de costumbre, de manera hostil hacia él.

¿Acaso ya no había nada que rescatar entre ellos dos?... y bufando mientras se maldecía mentalmente por seguir deseando algo con él, se dirigió hacía la puerta con el pretexto de ir a revisar al _Muggle_ que acompañaba a Hermione, en lo que ella seguía charlando con el Profesor Dumbledore.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Theo y Pansy, estaban concentrados en la voz de Hermione, que no notaron cuando Ginny se acercó a esta, hasta que oyeron el accionar del picaporte, pensando Pansy, que habían sido descubiertos _infraganti_ pues no había pensando en ninguna excusa.

Solo que Theo si, reaccionando rápido y alzando la mano en un puño, cómo si tuviera intenciones de tocar la puerta, dándole casi en la cara a la pelirroja.

_ ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?...

_ Perdón, casi te doy en el rostro… estábamos a punto de llamar a la puerta, pues queríamos preguntar cómo sé sentía Hermione y disculparnos por el exabrupto que ocurrió en el salon, pues sabemos que no fue la intención de Draco, espantarlas de esa manera.

Ginny los miraba desconfiada cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, cómo decidiendo creerles o no, lo que estaban diciendo.

_ Ella está bien, pero por el momento se encuentra hablando con el profesor Dumbledore, así que mejor vuelvan mañana.

En ese momento se volvió a abrir la puerta, saliendo Luna por ella, cargando en sus manos una bandeja con un juego de té y una palanga vacía.

_ ¡Oh! no pensé que estaban reunidos aquí afuera, salí un momento para traer té recién hecho y la palangana llena para que Hermione se refresque.

_ Deja que vaya a revisar al _Muggle_ y ahorita bajo para ayudarte…

Ginny camino de prisa hacía la otra habitación, pero Theo la interrumpio.

_ Si me permiten, yo me ofrezco a ayudarte Lovegood…

Luna sonrió y a Theo se le antojo que su sonrisa iluminaba el pasillo, mientras Pansy sonreía para sus adentros, deseando estar a solas con él para interrogarlo sobre lo que sentía por aquella chica rara, bonita, no podía negarlo, pero todavía algo rara.

_ Muchas gracias Theodore Nott…

Y le estirando las manos para cederle algo de lo que llevaba encima, abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando él comenzó a hacer levitar las cosas.

_ A veces olvido que todo es más fácil con magia.

Y entonces Ginny y Pansy, giraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, pensando al mismo tiempo lo singular que era esa chica.

**O**

Ray Carter había despertado dentro de una habitación en penumbras, de aspecto antiguo, pero lujoso y al mismo tiempo, bien cuidado.

Había intentado ponerse de pie, pero las heridas en su cuerpo, lo obligaron a permanecer sentado, mientras trataba de evitar marearse y perder la conciencia nuevamente, pues tenía que salir de ahí y averiguar qué había pasado con Emily, pues no podía dejar de pensar que habían sido secuestrados y confinados en aquella casa.

Trato de pensar nuevamente en todo lo que había sucedido, en aquellas extrañas "armas", intentando encontrar una explicación, pues de no ser así, tendría que admitir que las Brujas existían y eso resultaba escalofriante, pues estaba hablando de fuerzas que iban más allá de su comprensión.

¿Porque querían llevarse a Emily?, ¿Porque la habían llamado Hermione?...

Escuchó cómo alguien iba a entrar a la habitación, y dejándose caer en la cama, fingió seguir inconsciente, para intentar averiguar algo.

Los paso de una persona se movian por la habitacion, amortiguados por el tapiz en el suelo, moviendo frascos, inundando el ambiente con el olor a "medicamentos".

Ginny tosio un poco al mezclar las medicinas que le habían encomendado el _Medimago_ y el profesor Snape, y fue cuando Ray, aun con los ojos cerrados, supo que la persona que estaba en la habitación, era una mujer, a la que podría someter, aun con sus heridas, en un intento de averiguar algo.

Unas manos cálidas y delicadas, pero que sorprendentemente transmitían fuerza, tocaron su frente, revisando que su temperatura estuviera bien.

_ Al menos ya sé estabilizó…

Ginny hablaba para sí misma, mientras lo revisaba, tomando su rostro para suministrar la pócima.

Justo en el momento en que ella pasó su mano por el cuello, intentando inclinarlo hacia enfrente, él abrió los ojos, sorprendiendola, sujetándola con la escasa fuerza que le quedaba y lanzandola sobre la cama, para quedar justo encima de ella.

Ginny estaba con la defensa baja, pues no creía que pudiera recuperar la conciencia tan pronto después de las heridas tan graves que había recibido.

Quiso sujetar su varita, pero el _Muggle_ había sostenido sus manos por encima de su cabeza con una sola de sus manos, mientras cubría su boca con la otra impidiendo que gritara.

_ ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿donde tienen a Emily, la chica que estaba conmigo?!...

Sé sentía mareado y su frente comenzó a burlarse de sudor, no quería perder la conciencia, sin saber por lo que menos que ella continuaba con vida, pues no podría perdonarse no haberla podido proteger.

Cómo quien viera a su presa por primera vez, se dio cuenta de la espigada mujer que tenía sometida bajo su agarre, con un irreal cabello rojo fuego y unos ojos que brillaban cómo el ámbar, que intentaba decir algo bajo su mano, descubriendo aquellos labios de color cereza después de quitarla.

_ Ella está bien, ambos están a salvos, llegamos a tiempo y logramos defenderlos de aquellos Mortigafos… ¿podrias soltarme? no te haré daño…

La veía hablar, casi hipnotizado, sumergiéndose poco a poco en los algodones de la inconsciencia y el alivio, al que el dolor de sus heridas y las palabras de ella, lo estaban arrastrando poco a poco.

_ ¿E-estoy a salvo?...

_ Si…

Y sin soportarlo más, soltó sus manos y tomó aquel bello rostro enmarcado con fuego, robandole un beso, para sorpresa de Ginny.

_ Gracias…

Y cayó inconsciente sobre ella, mientras que Ginny trataba de sobreponerse al desconcierto que causó aquella reacción.

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

 _ **Bueno, aqui sigo con un capítulo más, que espero que les haya gustado…**_

 _ **Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior y por los que dejaron de ser "lectores anónimos" alegrandome el día con un comentario… en verdad, muchas gracias…**_

 _ **Por cierto, aquellos que me quieran seguir por FB, solo basta con que me busquen con mí nombre de autor, es cuenta personal, donde comparto intereses de todo tipo y no solo de este hermoso fandom, pero bueno la invitacion esta hecha…**_

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo, les mando un abrazo Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso hasta donde estén…**_

 _ **YOI MINO *3***_


	9. ALHELÍ (Fidelidad en la Adversidad)

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la obra "Harry Potter" , son creación de J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **La historia en la que se utilizan, es de inspiración mia ;)**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es rated M, por lo que contendrá, situaciones SEXUALES y de violencia, además de lenguaje vulgar, de manera explícita, y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas... Se recomienda discreción ;)**_

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

Pansy había sido enviada por Ginny al baño que estaba al final de aquel pasillo y que solo tenia agua fría, para que mojara un trapo con el que bajarian la fiebre del _muggle_ en caso de que fuera necesario.

Ella no se sentía para nada cómoda recibiendo órdenes de la pelirroja, pero no querían tentar su suerte, ya había demasiada tensión por una noche.

Salió justo en el momento en que Harry se disponía a bajar por las escaleras, sorprendiendose este, de encontrarla en el segundo piso.

_ Venia a disculparme con Hermione en nombre de Draco, pero me tope con Ginny y me dijo que por el momento está ocupada hablando con Dumbledore…

_ Si, necesitamos que comience a recordar lo más que pueda y responder sus preguntas…

Harry miró el trapo que tenía en sus manos, distrayéndose un poco en lo delicado y largo de sus dedos, sonriendo un poco mentalmente, pues sus uñas lucian arregladas con un tierno color rosa, admirando su vanidad y cómo a pesar de tal vez sentirse de los mil demonios después de haber sido atacada de esa manera, procuraba verse bien, tal vez como un paliativo para sentirse también igual.

_ Ella me pidió que le ayudará a llevar esto por si lo ocupaba el _Muggle…_

_ Esta bien, yo iré a la cocina…

Él sonrió una última vez y bajo como si nada, por las escaleras, dejando a Pansy un poco confundida, mientras está pensaba que Potter podría ser demasiado confiado, o tal vez solo era bueno juzgando a las personas, pues ella estaba consiente de lo mucho que había cambiado desde que estaba en Hogwarts, jamás sería la misma.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación donde estaba aquel _muggle_ convaleciente, sorprendiendose al mirar la increíble situación en la que estaba Ginny, quedando con la boca abierta.

_ Pansy, por favor, deja de estar como boba y ayúdame, no puedo salir debajo de él, es un peso muerto sobre mi…

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?...

Pansy trataba de contener la risa, mientras que aprisa, había avanzado hasta la cama intentando cargar con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, a aquel corpulento hombre, dándole a Ginny la pequeña oportunidad de salir de ahí.

_ ¡Uuff! gracias, se estaba volviendo incomodo…

Ginny miró a la chica Slytherin a los ojos y esta soltó la risa sin poder soportarlo más, pues había sido más que divertido pensar en cómo hubiera reaccionado Potter, si hubiera sido él y no ella, el que entró a aquella habitación.

La pelirroja bufo un poco molesta, pero luego se contagió de la risa de Pansy, admitiendo que había sido mas que ridicula aquella situación.

_ Bueno, ¿y el _muggle_ estaba "caliente"?...

Y ambas soltaron la risa de nuevo, después de la pregunta en doble sentido de Pansy, que insinuaba algo más, después de "intentar" preguntar si tenia fiebre.

**o**

Luna Lovegood no había dejado que le ayudará en otra cosa que no fuera untar mantequilla en los _scones_ que llevaría de bocadillos en la bandeja de Té.

Sé había quedado congelado en su lugar, pensando en que tal vez ella podía creer que era capaz de envenenarlos.

Abrió su boca para replicar al respecto y tratar de justificarse como persona, pero ella lo interrumpió antes de que pronunciara una sola palabra.

_ Es que todos prefieren el té con una rodaja de limón y sin azúcar y a mí solo me gusta dulce y con leche... así que el mio lo prepare aparte.

Theo había quedado sorprendido, ella estaba al tanto de los gustos de todos, incluso los de Pansy y Draco, pues a ellos dos les gustaba el té de la misma forma, bueno, estaba seguro de que a Draco prefería una taza de café antes que una de té, pero no por eso despreciarla, al igual que él, que prefería el té dulce y con leche, pero que la primera vez que lo habían servido en aquella casa, acepto lo que fuera.

_ ¿Me puedes preparar uno igual que el tuyo?... en realidad me gusta más de esa forma y sobre todo en la noche, de día puede ser de cualquier forma...

Luna sonrió de manera dulce y con un suave sonrojo de color rosado en las mejillas, mientras se ponía manos a la obra, dejando a él con el corazón saltando de emoción en su interior.

_ Me alegra que alguien tenga al menos un gusto parecido al mío, de esa manera tengo algo que compartir con alguien más.

Quería levantarse de su lugar y abrazarse a su delicado cuerpo y besarla hasta que ya no tuvieran aire en sus pulmones.

Sabía que un fuerte sonrojo adornaba su rostro, y sé sentía nuevamente como aquel ratón de biblioteca en Hogwarts, que la veía de lejos, curioso de su extravagante personalidad, que lo llevó a cuidarla entre las sombras, desde lejos, incluso, sin que sus mejores amigos estuvieran enterados de aquello que lo inquietaba.

No fue lo suficientemente valiente, como para declararse o hacerse notar en aquel entonces, quizás las cosas hubieran sido distintas para él, quedándose con ella en vez de obedecer a su padre y convertirse en un Mortifago.

Pensó en Draco y en Pansy, por algo eran las cosas, ellos lo necesitaban en esos momentos.

_ Creo que tenemos más cosas en comun que solo la forma en que tomamos el té... Por ejemplo la forma en que siempre desayunas es igual a la mía, un huevo pasado por agua, panque de pasas y jugo de calabaza... en la biblioteca elegías mínimo tres libros y te ibas a un lugar solitario a leer, incluso compartimos un escondite detrás de los invernaderos de Herbología, pues yo también hacía lo mismo, me gusta la soledad para leer... eres leal a tus amigos y los has cuidado y defendido a "capa y espada"...

No había necesidad de continuar, ella lo debería de entender.

Luna estaba en silencio con la pequeña cucharita en la mano, viéndolo fijamente.

Ella era despistada lo admitía, pero no por eso tonta, como muchos creían, pues sé daba cuenta de cosas que nadie notaba y una de esas había sido Theodore Nott.

La primera vez que se había dado cuenta de su presencia había sido la última vez que sus compañeros de clases habían dejado de molestarla.

Sé había caído de sus ropas un pequeño alfiler que su abuela le había regalado en su último cumpleaños y había decidido regresar y esperar a que se fueran para volver y buscarlo.

Había escuchado sus voces antes de doblar a la esquina y se detuvo justo a tiempo, pues no quería tener más problemas.

Pero una voz distinta llamó su atención y más cuando de manera amenazante, los había hecho "prometer" que no la molestaría más.

Apenas asomó su rostro, sorprendiendose al ver que aquel que la defendía, era un chico de Slytherin.

No sabía su nombre en aquel entonces, pero sí que era amigo de Draco Malfoy, pero a partir de ese día, ella averiguó su nombre y también lo noto, pensando en cómo agradecerle lo que había hecho.

Pero jamás se dio la oportunidad, las situación con Slytherin era demasiado tensa en aquel entonces y estaba segura que Harry lo hubiera tomado como una traición, y a decir verdad, no tenía intenciones de ofender a Harry, el primer amigo que había tenido en el colegio.

Sintió pena cuando se enteró que sé había unido a los Mortifagos, desconcertando ella misma por primera vez, pues nunca pensó que Nott guardará un lugar tan especial en su corazón, y ahí lo dejo, sin creer jamás tener la oportunidad que estaba floreciendo en esos momentos, en aquella cocina.

_ ¿Yo te gusto?...

Fue apenas un susurro... Theo estaba mirando el piso en ese momento y no quiso moverse por temor a que todo hubiera sido una ilusión, sintiendo cómo su rostro y sus orejas ardían de la emoción.

_ Si... desde que estábamos en Hogwarts me has gustado Lovegood.

Pensaba que al voltear la vería sonriendo dulcemente o tal vez con el rostro serio o asustado, pues no correspondiera a lo que estaba diciendo.

Pero su sorpresa fue enorme al notar el pálido rostro de ella, sonrojado furiosamente, mientras lo veía con sorpresa, pues no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

_ T-Theo yo...

_ Lo sé... no hay necesidad de decir más, tampoco lo he dicho para que aceptes ser mi novia o algo asi, solo quería que lo supieras.

Tomó la palangana llena de agua y la tetera con el té, pues era lo que más pesaba y decidió salir de ahí cuanto antes, pues no quería que sus palabras de rechazo quedarán grabadas en su memoria para siempre.

¿Que había pasado? Luna lo veía tomar las cosas para irse, sin dejarla decir nada.

A ella también le gustaba él, y tal vez sí sé lo dijera no sería para ser novios o algo asi, pero por algo podían comenzar y quizás iniciar algo, ambos se lo merecían.

Lo detuvo antes de que saliera de la cocina, tomándolo del brazo apenas con fuerza para que no tirara agua.

_ Espera por favor... tú también me gustas Nott, tal vez no quieres que seamos novios, pero por algo podemos empezar...

Esa chica había tomado literalmente sus palabras y sé sintió frustrado pero feliz, pues ella sentía algo también y quería conocerlo aunque creyera que solo quería que fueran amigos.

Dejo lo que traía en las manos sobre la mesa y tomó su pequeños hombros, para que lo viera directamente a los ojos.

Iba a comenzar otra vez...

_ Luna Lovegood, tú me gustas mucho y quiero que seas mi novia, sin prisas, ni presiones, conocernos poco a poco.

Y ella sonrió, mientras su rostro brillaba de alegría.

_ Sí quiero...

Y poniéndose de puntas, alzó sus brazos y los cruzó por su cuello, mientras que él se tomaba de su cintura, alzando un poco, pues era mucho más alto que ella.

Theo sé sentía en las nubes, pues no podía creer que la tuviera entre sus brazos.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla...

_ Gracias...

Y ella se sostuvo más a él, antes de que escucharan el carraspeo de garganta de una tercera persona en aquella habitación.

**O**

Draco se había despertado por un vaso de agua y había decidido ir a la cocina en vez de convocarla.

La luz estaba prendida y escuchaba voces dentro de ella, a las que no prestaba demasiada atención, pues iban aún despejandose del sueño pesado e incómodo en el que se había sumido por unas horas.

Pero cuál había sido su sorpresa al encontrar a Theo y a la chica Lovegood, hablando de lo que parecía ser una confesión de sus sentimientos.

¿Cuantos dias llevaban ahí? ¿acaso habían sido suficientes como para que aquellos dos se enamoraran?.

Estaba seguro de que ambos se besarian así que había decido interrumpirlos, pues estaba seguro que salir huyendo de ahí, hubiera sido más evidente e incómodo.

_ ¡Draco!...

Theo estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y con una cara de sorpresa de la que Draco era capaz de soltarse riendo en esos momentos.

Solo Luna estaba de lo más tranquila, sonriéndole como siempre, pero con un brillo en su rostro que solo hacía notar lo feliz que se sentía en esos momentos.

_ Ustedes dos, ¿acaso son nov…?

Luna tomó la mano de Theo y este, aun sonrojado, se sintió bien y fue capaz de encarar a su amigo respondiendo antes de que terminar de formular aquella pregunta.

_ Si, Draco, Luna a aceptado ser mi novia…

En ese preciso instante había entrado Harry, que preocupado, había bajado a ayudar a Luna pensando que estaba bastante atareada, sorprendiendose de encontrar a Draco en la puerta, con el rostro de evidente sorpresa, mirando hacia dentro, llegando justo a tiempo para ver a Luna y a Nott tomados de la mano y esté diciendo que eran novios.

Se había quedado congelado en la puerta, con cara de sorpresa, tratando de sobreponerse para poder preguntar qué estaba pasando ahí.

_ Pero Luna, tienes muy poco tratando a Nott, ¿estas segura?...

Hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de juzgar a su amiga, aceptando que ella tenía un motivo razonable por el que hacía cada cosa.

Pero aquello le parecía inverosímil, y aquel sentimiento fraternal que siempre había tenido por ella y Hermione, salió a flote, preguntandole como un hermano preocupado (o celoso) por ella.

Draco había decidido guardar silencio, recargándose en el marco de la puerta, cubriendo su boca con la mano, en un rictus pensativo, cuando en realidad estaba tratando de guardar la compostura y no reírse de aquella absurda escena, donde su amigo estaba siendo cuestionado como un adolescente rebelde que decidió salir con la dulce chica.

_ Harry, todo está bien… Theo ha sido el único chico en el que me he fijado y eso ha sido así desde que estábamos en Hogwarts.

_ En mi caso es lo mismo, Draco y Potter, Luna ha sido la única chica de la que me prendado, observandola y cuidandola desde que estábamos en Hogwarts.

Draco entendía muchas cosas en aquel momento, pues alguna vez su amigo había mencionado que la única vez que se había enamorado de una chica, esta había resultado ser de otra Casa, sintiéndose en aquel entonces, identificado con él, pues estaba viviendo exactamente lo mismo.

Harry, balbuceó intentando decir algo, formular una pregunta, escuchando todos salir de su boca un ¿Porqué…?, quizás un ¿Porque se han fijado uno en el otro?...

_ Ellas es única, irrepetible…

_ A él le gusta tomar el té igual que a mi…

Y supo Draco, que era verdad que había personas echas unas para otras, así como Hermione, siendo todo lo contrario a él, había sido su alma gemela.

Harry sintió alegría por su amiga, realmente había encontrado a alguien que amaba lo singular que era ella.

Nott podria haber sido un Mortifago, al igual que su padre, pero no en esencia, él había sido hecho para amar a Luna.

_ Ya Potter, deja de pensar las cosas y mejor felicita a tu amiga…

Draco se adelantó y le dio la mano a Theo, atrapandolo y dando un abrazo de amigos, mientras palmeaba ruidosamente su espalda.

_ En hora buena, realmente mereces ser feliz, amigo…

Lo soltó, divertido del sonrojo que aún persistía en el rostro de Theo, dirigiéndose a Lovegood en esos momentos, dándole un abrazo tambien, aunque mas delicado, pues ella le daba la impresión de fragilidad.

_ Felicidades Lovegood, cuidalo mucho, tal vez no lo parezca, pero es alguien que necesita el cariño que siempre le fue negado.

Viendo a Draco felicitarlos a ambos, comprendió Harry que no quedaba de otra, mas que apoyarlos, pero vigilando a Theo de que no lastimara a su amiga… tal vez una "pequeña advertencia" no estaria de mas…

**O**

Ambos chicas trabajaban en silencio, Ginny administrandole las pociones con ayuda de su varita y Pansy enfriando su frente, pues si tenia un poco de fiebre.

Ginny pensaba que el hecho de estuviera convaleciente y delirando, lo habían salvado de llevarse una buena paliza, pero recordando aquel beso robado, se sonrojo, dándose cuenta a tiempo, ocultando el rostro de Pansy.

No podía negar que era guapo aquel hombre llamado Ray, Hermione definitivamente era una chica con demasiada suerte, pues aunque no era muy de salir con chicos, pero las veces que se había dado una oportunidad al amor, había sido con hombres realmente guapos, como Viktor Krum, Draco Malfoy o ese americano que mas bien parecia un modelo de revista.

_ ¿Este _muggle_ es novio de Granger?...

Pansy pensaba que era una pasada que al final Hermione hubiera continuado con su vida y formado una relación con aquel hombre inconsciente, que no podía negar que era bastante guapo y que al parecer, había intentado luchar con Mortifagos con tal de protegerla.

Ginny la vio, como meditando qué respuesta dar, pero había decidido dejar de estar de alarmista y soltar un poco de información, que bien sabia, no causaria ningun daño.

_ Por lo que dijo ella, no… solo estaban en medio de una cita cuando fueron atacado.

¿Una cita?... en ese instante había decidido callar y no decirle nada a Draco de lo que averiguo esa noche, pues aunque era algo mínimo, como una simple cita, sabia que era algo que lo lastimaria.

Mientras Ginny administraba la última pócima, Pansy se dedicó a observalo mejor, era guapo, cierto, parecía un sexy modelo, que seguramente tendría una cautivadora sonrisa, al ver los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas al momento en que Ginny había abierto su boca con un hechizo.

Ella era de gustos más clásicos, pero no conocía los gustos de Hermione, tal vez si tenía en cuenta que había salido con Draco y con Krum, podía deducir que le gustaban los hombres fuertes, de presencia seria y un tanto fría, pero demasiados inteligentes.

Solo que tal vez, gracias al _Obliviate_ de Draco, los gustos de ella hubieran cambiado, si la personalidad de aquella en la que se había tenido que transformar, se hubiera mezclado un poco con la suya.

Nadie conocía a ciencia cierta, los efectos colaterales de un _Obliviate_.

**O**

Harry iba por delante de Luna, haciendo levitar la palanga y el juego de té, mientras Luna, al pie de la escalera, se despedía de Nott, sujetando sus manos, sonrojada por lo sucedido en tan poco tiempo, Draco les daba la espalda, caminando lentamente hacia el salón, esperando encontrar la chimenea aún encendida.

_ Buenas noches Theo…

Luna bajo la mirada, sonrojada.

_ Buenas noches Luna… t-te quiero…

Y fue cuando Luna, atreviéndose a ir más allá, se abrazó a su cuello y lo beso en los labios, reaccionando Theo de manera rápida, abrazándola de la cintura, antes de soltarla y dejarla ir, escaleras arriba, donde una Pansy con sonrisa gatuna, lo observaba, mientras Ginny Weasley tenía la boca abierta y la cara de sorpresa, mientras veía subir a su amiga con el rostro resplandeciente de felicidad.

Aquello que habían decidido de manejar de manera discreta lo que habia entre los dos, era ahora un secreto compartido entre muchos.

Theo se dio la vuelta y emprendió retirada, pero Pansy no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, necesitaba saber, así que bajo lo más aprisa que pudo las escaleras, alcanzandolo en el salon donde también estaba Draco esperándolo.

_ ¡Theo, ¿que ha sido eso?! nunca pensé que te gustara la chica Lovegood…

Tan directa como siempre.

_ Pensé que el de lo secretos mejor guardados era yo…

Los tres Slytherin sonrieron al mismo tiempo iluminados solo por las danzantes llamas de la chimenea, sintiéndose por un momento en aquellas mazmorras que fueran su hogar en Hogwarts durante mucho tiempo, cuando podrían desvelarse hablando solo tonterias.

_ Bueno, yo…

_ Es una chica linda, no lo niego, aunque siento que opera en otro canal, siempre he pensando que es algo extraña.

Pansy solo quería molestarlo, como un juego cruel entre los dos.

_ ¡Es lo que me gusta de ella!, que percibe las cosas de distinta forma que el resto…

¡Wow! realmente estaba enamorado, Draco y Pansy no podían creer lo que escuchaban y ambos sentían envidia, pues cuanto daria Pansy por conocer un hombre que llegara a amarla por lo que era y Draco por poder estar con Hermione en esos momentos, como antaño.

Y una punzada de dolor lo hizo volver a lo que era su realidad en esos momentos.

Ella no estaba con él…

_ ¿Sabes lo que les espera?... aunque hayamos desertado, para muchos seremos mortifagos toda la vida y tal vez las cosas no sean mas facil cuando esta guerra termine.

Theo lo miraba con seriedad, para nada estaba molesto con sus palabras, al contrario, agradecia su preocupación y se sentía triste por el dolor con las que decía cada una de ellas.

_ Draco, todo puede ser distinto con ellos, esta vez podemos luchar los tres juntos para que sea de esa manera, no estará solo como tú, ambos lo apoyaremos.

Ella también sufria con sus palabras, lo conocía demasiado bien, como para saber lo que había detrás de cada una de ellas, ¿como le podía decir entonces lo que sabía en esos momentos? ¿que Hermione tal vez haya decidido avanzar y que el _muggle_ que había llegado herido junto con ella, tal vez era su amante?.

_ ¿Pasa algo, Pansy?... te has perdido en el fuego de la chimenea…

No era normal verla tan absorta en sus pensamientos, si estaban tan callada, era porque se estaba guardando algo para sí misma, pero ninguno de los dos insistirá, pues sus razones tendría.

_ Solo tengo sueño, ¿ya vieron la hora que es? yo me ire a dormir…

Beso a sus dos chicos, deseando al mismo tiempo que ambos tuvieran suerte en el amor, se lo merecían.

Y mientras avanzaba a su habitación los recordó tal como eran en el colegio, aquel niño enérgico, prepotente, rubio platinado y ojos color plata, que caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts como si quisiera comerse el mundo, que había crecido, dejando atrás su rostro de niño angelical que en nada coincidía con el carácter endemoniado que se cargaba, sus facciones se habían hecho más angulosas, más masculinas, su cuerpo alto, mas fornido y su carácter más introspectivo, en esos momentos derrotado, pero que sería de nuevo el hombre admirable en el que se había convertido los últimos años.

Theo y ella siempre había tenido roces durante sus años en el colegio, pleitos bobos, pues ella siempre había querido sacarlo de su capullo, hacer que dejara de ser un ratón de biblioteca y viviera más la vida, preocupada por él.

Pero él siempre había sido tímido, acomplejado por la fama inmerecida de ser hijo de su padre, el no se sentía orgulloso de serlo, tal como Draco en aquel entonces.

A pesar de todo, ella siempre supo que se convertiría en un chico guapo y que el niño regordete, de ojos increíblemente azules, que después creceria largo y delgado, un poco desproporcionado, sería el hombre en el que se había convertido en ese entonces, igual de alto, pero de cuerpo más ancho y fornido, de aspecto siempre pulcro y de sonrisa fácil.

Era un buen chico, demasiado inteligente, pero aun así, que había decidido seguirlos, convirtiéndose en Mortifago solo para protegerlos a ambos, igual que hizo ella.

Pansy los seguiría cuidando igual que siempre y haría todo para que fueran felices ambos…

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**_

 _ **Esta vez tarde un poco más de lo planeado, pero en mi país es fin de curso en la mayoría de las escuelas y había mucho trabajo por hacer…**_

 _ **Paro los que son de Mexico, han sido unos dias de bastantes cambios y estres, votaciones, temporada de calor y el mundial, del cual ya nos eliminaron…**_

 _ **Pero bueno… sigo aqui…**_

 _ **Saludos a mis amadisimos lectores anonimos y a los que han dejado y se han tomado tiempo de escribir un review…**_

 _ **Les mando un abrazo Supercalifragilisticuespialidoso hasta donde esten…**_

 _ **YOI MINO :3**_


	10. ESPUELA DE CABALLERO: Corazón Abierto

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la obra "Harry Potter" , son creación de J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **La historia en la que se utilizan, es de inspiración mia ;)**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es rated M, por lo que contendrá, situaciones SEXUALES y de violencia, además de lenguaje vulgar, de manera explícita, y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas... Se recomienda discreción ;)**_

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

Harry había puesto la palangana con agua, para que Hermione pudiera refrescarse un poco y recostarse a dormir de nuevo, pues un baño resultaría agotador para ella.

Bien sabía que para ella un simple _Tergeo_ no era suficiente.

No había mencionado nada sobre lo ocurrido en la primera planta, pues aun estaba analizando el inicio de aquel romance que acaba de formalizarse, justo en su cocina.

Luna entró a la habitación , seguida de Ginny, con el rostro sonriente y resplandeciente de felicidad, mientras la pelirroja, la veía como si de repente fuera a crecerle una segunda cabeza.

Dumbledore y Hermione, obviamente lo notaron, mirándose ambos brevemente, con la pregunta reflejada en sus rostros.

_ Hermione, ¿prefieres tomar tu té o lavar tu rostro primero?...

Luna le pasaba una taza al profesor Dumbledore y otra a Harry, mientras que Ginny se encontraba impaciente de pie.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿porque Ginny te mira como si fueras a comenzar a volar por tu cuenta…?

Hermione tomaba la taza de las delicadas manos de su amiga, poniendo en palabras, las emociones reflejadas en el rostro de todos.

_ De hecho, si tuviera una buena dotación de _Harafis_ podría hacerlo, sin necesidad de hechizo de levitación o una escoba…

_ Luna por favor, no puedes dejarnos así…

Harry, estallando de la impaciencia, había decidido interrumpir a su amiga, pues bien sabía como podía comenzar a hablar de alguna otra cosa, para evadir una pregunta.

_ No ha pasado nada, solo admiti frente a Theo lo que sentía por él desde el colegio…

Hermione, se quedó con la boca abierta y el té a medio camino, mientras Ginny abrió más los ojos y el profesor Dumbledore sonreía divertido y bebía de su té de lo más tranquilo.

_ ¡¿Pero porque nunca lo supimos?!, se supone que Hermione y yo somos tus mejores amigas…

_ Si, también lo es Harry… pero a decir verdad, en aquel entonces las cosas estaban demasiado tensas entre ustedes y la Casa de Slytherin, era la primera vez que tenía amigos y no quería perderlos si yo les llegaba a decir lo que sentía por él…

Los tres guardaron silencio, mientras que el viejo profesor solo pensaba en el daño que la separación y la rivalidad de casas seguía haciendo, pensando también en Hermione y Draco, pues bien había notado lo que había entre ellos dos, desde que eran solo niños.

_ Luna, eres una boba, jamas hubieramos peleado contigo si nos hubieras dicho que te gustaba alguien de Slytherin… algo bueno debe de tener Nott si ha sabido ganarse tu corazón y permanecer en él tantos años.

Hermione sintió una ternura brotar de su corazón al escuchar las palabras de Harry, y darse cuenta que en esos tres años había aprendido a ser más maduro emocionalmente hablando.

¿Ron también habrá cambiado?... pues había sido por eso que su relación no había llegado a más…

_ Bueno, jovenes, mañana vendré con el profesor Snape y el Medimago que la atendió, para que revise a la Señorita Granger… felicidades señorita Lovegood, la esencia de las personas es lo que cuenta, y estoy casi seguro de que no ha cambiado en el Señor Nott.

El honorable profesor sonreía de manera franca y traviesa, viéndolos a través de las vidrieras de sus anteojos.

_ Más le valdría a ustedes tres aprender un poco de ella y ya sentar cabeza, la juventud no es eterna, más que para Nicolás Flamel y según este, también llegaba a cansar… buenas noches…

Guiñando un ojo, desapareció de ahí, dejando a todos meditando sus palabras.

_ Lo mejor será que dejemos descansar a Hermione…

Ginny tenía muchas cosas que platicar con ella, pero después de haberla recuperado, sabia que habria tiempo para todo más adelante.

_ Vayan ustedes chicas, yo aún necesito hablar unas cosas con ella.

La mirada de Harry era intensa, mientras Hermione trataba de sostenerla, adivinando, tal vez, de lo que él quería hablar.

_ Pero ella necesita…

_ Lo sé, lo sé… solo serán unos minutos, lo prometo.

Ambas chicas salieron después de abrazar a Hermione y desearle " _buenas noches"_ , y salieron de ahí rumbo a la habitación que ambas compartían.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, la sonrisa de Harry desapareció de su rostro.

_ Hermione, necesitamos hablar de tu relación con Draco…

 ****O****

El enojo de Voldemort había sido épico.

Sus legendarias torturas no fueron suficiente para aplacar su furia y los hermanos Carrow, sufrieron más que ningún otro, sin encontrar la muerte definitiva como algunos.

A pesar de todo, el Señor Tenebroso era inteligente y sabía que necesitaba a su lado, aquella vena sádica que los caracterizaba.

Lucius, no decía palabras más allá de las necesarias, pues había quedado sumido en una especie de _shock_ , desde que había visto el cadáver de Narcisa en el suelo de aquella mazmorras, dándose cuenta de que había muerto por salvar la vida de su hijo.

Había querido besarla por última vez, aunque fuera sobre aquellos labios fríos, pero su orgullo como Malfoy se lo había impedido, disponiendo de sus restos para que fueran puesto en la cripta familiar de lo Black, pues ante todos, él la había despreciado y no merecía estar en la de los Malfoy, por más que su corazón gritara otra cosa.

Todo esto, Voldemort lo había visto de manera complacida, regodeándose en la frialdad de Lucius.

Snape había estado al tanto de todo aquello, sintiendo pena por su ahijado y unas enormes ganas de cobrarse por él la muerte de su madre, pues a pesar de todo, Draco había amado mucho a Narcisa y ella había adorado a su hijo.

_ ¿Tienen idea de donde pudo ser ocultado Draco Malfoy?...

Severus y Lucius, eran los únicos ante su presencia, donde estaban siendo interrogados por él.

_ Yo he estado atento a cada movimiento del viejo Dumbledore, vigilando desde lejos sus movimientos y sus lechuzas, pero no ha dado señas de saber que el joven Malfoy ha desertado de sus líneas… tal vez su huida no fue planeada por la Orden del Fénix y Narcisa solo aprovechó el ataque para ayudar a su hijo.

Lucius quería creer que había sido de esa manera, su hijo protegiendo su propio pellejo como siempre y que no había sido enlistado a las fuerzas de aquella maldita Orden, llena de Sangre sucias y traidores de la Sangre.

_ Para mi, es algo imposible de creer, pues estoy bien seguro de lo que vi en la mente de la señorita Parkinson… él no había matado a la joven Granger, y dime Severus, ¿cual crees que sea el motivo por el que se arriesgo a desobedecerme?...

La respuesta era más que obvia.

_ Pero bueno, que se puede esperar cuando en él también había sangre Black, en ellos ya había varios traidore de la Sangre.

No pudo evitar imaginarse la cara de Bellatrix, si hubiera estado ahí en esos momentos, escuchando las palabras de su Señor.

_ ¿Y tu, Lucius? ¿sabes dónde puede estar escondido tu hijo?...

Él se envaró en su lugar, recomponiendo su postura ante la mención de su nombre.

_ En _Malfoy Manor_ había una pequeña bóveda que solo él podía abrir, en caso de que llegara a morir Narcisa…

Decir su nombre lo hacía sentir que tragaba vidrios…

_ … Estoy casi seguro de que en el momento adecuado tratara de recuperar ese dinero y tal vez utilizarlo para huir al extranjero donde está el resto del dinero de los Black que heredó de su madre.

Voldemort analizaba aquella información, llegando a la conclusión de que tal vez era buena idea de poner algunos hechizo y un poco de vigilancia, alrededor de la Mansión Malfoy.

 ****o****

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?...

Hermione sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, pues la mirada de Harry era decidida ya que alguna intención había tras de eso.

_ Quiero saber que es lo que recuerdas…

Ella bufó, un poco exasperada… ¿qué podía decirle?, ella misma estaba confundida tratando de averiguar qué era lo que había pasado entre ellos dos.

_ ¡No lo se!... en verdad no se que paso entre nosotros dos…

Se cubría el rostro y empujaba su cabello hacia atrás, tratando de aclarar la bruma de sus recuerdos, mientras que Harry sostenía su mano con cariño.

_ No quiero presionarte, Herms, pero tengo a alguien que parece alma en pena justo debajo de esta habitación y necesito saber que hacer… porque al parecer él si te ama…

Su corazón dio un brinco fuera de tiempo, espantandola un poco, pues no creyó reaccionar de aquella manera ante las palabras de su amigo.

_ Solo tengo recuerdos vagos… él besándome mientras intento sanarlo, él, de niño en Hogwarts, ranas de chocolate… ¡no se! ¡no se!, para empezar, él no debio lanzarme ese _Obliviate_ , era algo definitivo, seguramente lo sabíamos ambos muy bien… yo corría el riesgo de no volver.

Hermione estaba enojada, Harry lo sabía muy bien, pues esa era una de las pocas veces que la había visto así.

_ Creo que ambos deberían de hablar… tal vez tus recuerdos volverían, pues él es el único que conoce a ciencia cierta, aquel tiempo que pasaste desaparecida siendo aún Hermione, antes de tomar la personalidad de Emily.

Un flashazo invadió la mente de Hermione, un recuerdo donde él y ella estaban abrazados sobre una gran cama, haciendo el amor.

" _ **Draco desnudaba el cuerpo de ella, poco a poco, tomándose su tiempo, haciéndolo sin magia, pues quería ser él y solo él, quien descubriera poco a poco su acaramelada piel.**_

 _ **Ella temblaba de excitación, saboreando cada beso que se ganaba al perder cada prenda.**_

 _ **La mirada de Draco lucía feroz y hambrienta, de color oscuro debido a sus pupilas dilatadas, que dejaban el plateado de su iris, solamente en un delgado anillo.**_

 _ **Se había quedado congelado en su lugar cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, observada de arriba a abajo, sintiéndose acariciada, aun cuando sus manos estaban quietas a sus costados.**_

 _ **Un suspiro inflo de nuevo sus pulmones, reaccionando, arrojándose sobre ella y atrapándola entre sus brazos.**_

 _ **Con un hechizo no verbal, su ropa había desaparecido de su cuerpo y su blanquísima piel, se había adherido a la suya, ardiente y deseosa, sintiendo una ola de placer que por poco los hace explotar a ambos, solo con sentir sus cuerpos…"**_

Hermione volvió de sus recuerdos, sonrojada hasta la raíz de su cabello, sintiendo su corazón cabalgar dentro de su pecho, pues había sido muy lúcida aquella memoria.

Ella había hecho el amor con Draco Malfoy y al parecer le había gustado demasiado.

Cayo agotada sobre la almohada, sintiéndose cansada de repente, pues su cuerpo había pasado por demasiadas emociones aquella noche.

_ ¡Hermione! ¿estas bien?... perdón, he sido un idiota, debí dejarte descansar antes de atosigarte con todo esto…

Harry, bastante mortificado, se había levantado de aquella cama para servir un vaso de agua a su amiga y que pudiera recuperarse.

_ Estoy bien, no te preocupes… quiero dormir un rato.

Harry acarició sus rebeldes rizos y le dio un beso en la frente, dispuesto a salir de ahí.

Pero ella tomo su mano antes de que se alejara.

_ No te vayas… en estos momentos me siento como cuando compartimos tienda y andábamos de viaje… me siento sola y demasiado vulnerable.

Las lágrimas se habían agolpado en los ojos de ella, y Harry la comprendió perfectamente, su cuerpo había llegado a su limite y se encontraba asustada.

Así que levanto la sabana, se quitó los zapatos y se recostó al lado de ella, sintiendo él también, que estaba siendo confortado, pues solo con ella y Ron, había dejado de sentir la sensación de soledad que a veces lo hacía despertarse al sentir que de nuevo era un niño y estaba solo y encerrado en aquel pequeño cuartucho debajo de las escaleras de la casa en Privet Drive.

Una sensación de sentirse en familia que espantaba todos aquellos malos recuerdos, la misma que ella sentía y que hacía desaparecer el recuerdo de que estaba sola en ese mundo, pues aunque sus padres existían, ella para ellos, no.

 ****O****

Estaba dispuesto a vencer el insomnio que se había apoderado de él y que lo tenía dando vueltas por la calma.

Theo le había ofrecido una poción para dormir sin sueños, pero no había querido.

Deseaba al menos el consuelo de su madre dentro de aquel mundo de ensueño, así que Draco le había dado las " _buenas noches"_ y lo había mandado a dormir, pidiendole que no se preocupara por él.

Había estado al pendiente de su respiración hasta que supo que realmente se había quedado dormido, soltando un sentido suspiro cuando sintió que se hallaba a salvo de preguntas incómodas, no quería preocuparlos, y menos a Theo, que en esos momentos tenía la oportunidad de su vida, de ser feliz.

" _Cuando no puedas dormir, viaja en tu cabeza por tus mejores recuerdos…"_

Recordó de repente las palabras que un dia le dijera su madre, cuando a mitad de la noche, había atravesado media mansión, descalzo y con su almohada arrastrando, pues había tenido una pesadilla.

Hacía de eso, mucho, mucho tiempo, desde antes de que entrara a Hogwarts y decidiera seguir los ideales de su padre.

Como quien espanta una mosca, sacudió su mano y apretó los ojos, evitando pensar en aquellos recuerdos que venían de la mano con el recuerdo de su padre.

El bello rostro de su madre, tal vez hubiera sido la mejor opción, pero todo estaba demasiado reciente, aún sentía su pecho apretarse de dolor cuando pensaba en ella.

Así que se fue por Hermione y todos aquellos bellos recuerdos que crearon juntos.

El más especial de todos: Aquel donde había aceptado su amor y habían pasado su primera noche juntos.

" _ **Podía jurar que Hermione olía a libros nuevos y esencia de Vainilla y azúcar morena, tan solo tenerla en sus brazos, hacia que todo cuerpo reaccionara, erizandose los cabellos de su nuca, de sus brazos, de sus piernas, sintiendo como su miembro se endurecía como roca y se humedecia por aquel simple abrazo.**_

 _ **Ella al fin había aceptado que lo amaba, y todos esos días huyendo por todo Europa y parte de Asia, habían servido para conocerse bajo una nueva luz y que aquello que creían sentir desde Hogwarts, por separado, viniera de repente a recordarles lo que era el amor.**_

 _ **Comenzó a besar su cuello, saboreando, pues sentía que era la fuente de su aroma, y bajó por él como siguiendo un rastro invisible, deleitándose con la afiebrada piel de Hermione, que gemía y suspiraba excitada, mientras sus piernas se abrían y se cerraban, pues no podían estar quietas.**_

 _ **Llegó hasta sus hermosos senos redondos y pequeños, de pezones erectos de suave color rosado, respingones, que parecían exigir a atención de sus labios.**_

 _ **Se entretuvo ahí, más de lo que hubiera querido embriagado de su sabor, pero sus manos no permanecieron quietas, y recorrieron su vientre, donde su dedo índice jugueteó con su pequeño ombligo.**_

 _ **Muy diferente a su cabello rebelde, debajo era casi lampiña, escondiendo solamente lo necesario.**_

 _ **Ella apretó sus piernas y se cubrió con una de sus manos, pero él, abandonando sus senos, se dirigió a su hermoso pubis y besando la mano temblorosa de ella, la quitó de ahí, como si aquel beso hubiera sido la contraseña para dejarlo pasar.**_

 _ **Ahí estaba frente a la feminidad de Hermione.**_

 _ **Y sin demasiado preámbulos, sumergió su rostro entre sus piernas, hipnotizado con el aroma de rosas de aquella húmeda abertura.**_

 _ **Beso, poco a poco, comenzando a buscar con la punta de su lengua aquel pequeño montículo, que sabía muy bien, era solo la punta del iceberg que lo ayudaria a encender el placer de su cuerpo.**_

 _ **Hermione contorsiono su espalda, apretando suavemente sus piernas alrededor de su rostro, mientras él atacaba con hambre, aquel delicioso manjar, del que escurría el más glorioso nectar.**_

 _ **_ ¡Draco! ¡Yo!... ¡aaah! ¡no puedo más!...**_

 _ **El momento había llegado, su boca no le daba tregua, mientras se sujetaba de las fuertes y delgadas piernas de ella, impidiéndole escapar de aquella placentera "tortura".**_

 _ **Sintió que la humedad de su intimidad había aumentado, que su bello cuerpo se había tensado, explotando en un orgasmo que la hizo gemir fuertemente, a pesar de que había intentado cubrir su boca, quedando su cuerpo, laxo, después de todo aquello.**_

 _ **Emergió de entre sus piernas y se hinco justo frente a ella, dirigiendo su miembro duro como una roca, justo frente a aquella entrada palpitante, pues para Hermione no había sido suficiente, necesitaba sentirse colmada por él.**_

 _ **Sus miradas se encontraron mientras iba abriéndose paso entre aquella estrecha y caliente funda que era su interior.**_

 _ **Y sus cuerpos se fundieron también en un beso, mientras él comenzaba a embestirla, lentamente, aumentado la intensidad conforme sus cuerpo lo iban exigiendo.**_

 _ **No supo en qué momento su conciencia se desvanecio, concentrado solo en aquella erupción que estaba a punto de alcanzar dentro del cuerpo de ella.**_

 _ **Hermione no pudo más, y su cuerpo nuevamente se contorsiono con la intención de sentirlo más adentro.**_

 _ **Su interior lo aprisionaba y lo succionaba, gimiendo con fuerza al tiempo que ambos alcanzaban el clímax.**_

 _ **Estaba seguro de que había gritado su nombre y que ella había susurrado el suyo junto a su oído…"**_

No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido, soñando con aquel bello momento, imaginando que la tenia de nuevo entre sus brazos, y que aspiraba otra vez el singular olor de su cabello.

Podía sentirla, incluso escucharla diciendo su nombre junto a su oído…

" _¿La había escuchado decir su nombre?"_

Abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta, de que, aunque era temprano, ya había amanecido y se podía ver perfectamente el interior de aquella habitación, aun con las cortinas echadas, que permitían el paso de una suave luz.

Volteo justo a su lado, abriendo los ojos con demasiada sorpresa, al encontrar a Hermione acostada entre sus brazos, como si aún continuara sumergido en aquel sueño…

Pensó en despertarla, pero no quería volverla a asustar, pues estaba seguro de que no había llegado ahí por su consciente voluntad.

Así que se dedicó a observala dormir unos segundos, antes de hacerla levitar y llevarla hasta su habitación, rogando por no encontrarse a nadie en el trayecto y que pensaran lo peor.

Y mientras caminaba, se concentraba en saciarse de la imagen de su rostro, memorizando el grosor de sus labios, su nariza respingona, salpicadas de pequeñas pecas, que solo quien se acercara mucho a ella podía notarlas y de sus párpados cerrados al dormir, que le daban un aspecto casi angelical.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a Harry recostado en la que era la cama de ella, sintiendo una punzada de celos, a pesar de saber que ellos dos solo eran amigos y que él estaba enamorado de la pequeña Weasley.

Dejó caer con infinita suavidad el cuerpo de Hermione al lado de Potter, pero este, en una reacción digna del mejor Auror de su generación, se había despertado, varita en mano, apuntando con ella.

_ ¡Malfoy! me has sacado un buen susto…

_ Hermione amaneció dormida a mi lado…

Tan directo como siempre, mientras Harry, que se rascaba la cabeza pensaba en que tenían un problema más grande, si es que Hermione resultaba ser sonámbula a causa de aquel Obliviate.

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**_

 _ **Esta vez no me disculpo por la demorada, pues ha tenido una**_ _ **razón**_ __ _ **de bastante peso.**_

 _ **Tengo el corazón roto…**_

 _ **Mi mejor amigo desde hace veinte años, ha muerto.**_

 _ **¿Saben? él estuvo conmigo en el estreno de cada**_ _ **película**_ __ _ **de Harry Potter… y obvio**_ _ **también**_ __ _ **en cada etapa cruzada, desde el dia que nos conocimos…**_

 _ **"**_ _ **¿Quien dice que la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer no existe?... nadie podia entender, como era posible, que conociendose tantos años, tantos ricones del alma, hayan decidido ser solo amigos… y es que pocos entenderian, que encontraon en la amistad un lazo irrompible, algo muy puro e inmaculado…**_

 _ **Ulises Sanchez"**_

 _ **(Recomendacion: "Everglow" de Coldplay)**_

 _ **YOI MINO**_

 _ **(En memoria de Ikal Balam)**_


	11. PEONÍA

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la obra "Harry Potter" , son creación de J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **La historia en la que se utilizan, es de inspiración mia ;)**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es rated M, por lo que contendrá, situaciones SEXUALES y de violencia, además de lenguaje vulgar, de manera explícita, y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas... Se recomienda discreción ;)**_

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

Después de que Draco se fuera de la habitación de Hermione, Harry se sentó justo al lado de aquella cama, pues ya se había despabilado, su cuerpo realmente estaba acostumbrado a reponerse con pocas horas de sueño.

Muchas preguntas acudían a su mente, intentando imaginar que motivó la había hecho actuar de manera inconsciente.

El amor definitivamente era uno de los más grandes enigmas de la Magia, no en balde era uno a estudiar en el Departamento de Misterios de donde Hermione era _Inefable_ , tal vez si la Hermione de antes estuviera con él en esos momentos, se hubiera dedicado a darle una diatriba tratando de explicar los principios básicos del Amor.

Soltó un suave bufido, indignado consigo mismo, pues ahí estaba pensando en el amor truncado de Hermione y Draco, cuando ni siquiera podía deducir la manera en cómo solucionar los enredos del que sentía por Ginny.

Ella estaría viviendo con Hermione en la vieja casa de la familia del profesor Dumbledore, cuidando de Hermione junto con Luna, donde entrenarian y la ayudarían a recordar los huecos de su pasado.

Él estaría ahí diariamente, después de trabajar, con la excusa de poner a Kreacher a su disposición y viviendo con ellos, para no estar solo en aquella enorme casona.

Quizás ese sería el momento en que se ganará su corazón de nuevo, demostrando que ya no era el mismo mocoso distraído que no reconocería los signos del amor, aunque le bailaran enfrente, pues sin querer recordaba una frase que alguna vez mencionara tía Petunia, refiriéndose a unos vecinos de ellos que recien se habian divorciado, pero que seguian viendose a escondidas cuando creian que ningún vecino los veía: Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan.

Kreacher se apareció junto a él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que había amanecido del todo y que sus invitados pronto se despertarian también.

_ Amo Potter, ¿gusta que le sirva algo de desayunar en estos momentos o va a esperar al resto de sus invitados?...

_ Gracias Kreacher, voy a desayunar junto con todos… solo me encantaria que tengas listo mi baño y que pongas unas flores junto a la cama de las chicas…

Había dicho lo ultimo con un sonrojo en el rostro, que trato de disimular mientras tosía y acomodaba su gafas, pensando en la habitación donde dormida Ginny y que compartía con Luna, y obviamente también en Hermione, olvidándose por completo de Pansy, que esa mañana al despertarse vería flores al lado de su cama, de su parte también.

_ ...¡Una hermosa flor de color rosa! ¡por favor!... gracias Kreacher…

Sabia que el color rosa no era su favorito, mas que en la flores, asi que confiaría en que Kreacher pondría bellas flores de tierno color rosado.

Después de que desapareciera el viejo Elfo Doméstico, un florero de cristal apareció al lado de la cama de Hermione con una gran flor de color rosado, que se le figuraba un enorme botón, que si no mal recordaba, se llamaba Peonia.

Era más que perfecta, pues tenía un discreto y perfecto aroma, ademas de hermosos pétalos de color rosado.

* ***O****

Pansy siempre permanecía con lo ojos cerrados después de despertarse, tratando de recordar el lugar donde se había acostado la noche anterior, pues desde que había estado en Hogwarts pocas veces había despertado dos veces en la misma cama, viajando constantemente por todo el mundo.

Escucho un pequeño clic al lado suyo, abriendo los ojos con desgana, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz de la mañana.

Miro alrededor, de aquella vieja, pero elegante y bien conservada habitación de la antigua familia Black, sin encontrar nada extraño, hasta que sus ojos somnolientos repararon en la Peonía rosada que estaba al lado de su cama.

Le pareció algo extraño, el par de días que llevaba ahí no había sucedido nada por el estilo y sabía muy bien que no era el estilo de Draco o Theo, al menos que fuera su cumpleaños o se estuviera disculpando por algo.

Pero ellos sabían que a ella le gustaban los mensajes codificados y el lenguaje de las flores era uno de ellos.

Habían estudiado un pergamino que les había dado ella y gracias a eso habían podido expresar sus sentimientos de gratitud, esperanza o cariño de hermanos, sin que nadie se mofara de ello.

Pero una Peonía rosada iba más allá de todo, ya que esta y de ese color, en el lenguaje de las flores significaba " _Te quiero o me gustas, pero soy demasiado timido para decirtelo"._

¡Obviamente no era de parte de ninguno de ellos! pues Theo tenía a Luna y para Draco solo existía Hermione.

¿Acaso sería Potter?... Abrió los ojos sorprendida, sintiendo un latido en su pecho a destiempo, que la hizo asustarse por lo que estaba pensando.

Tal vez el viejo Elfo se había equivocado de habitación y la había puesto en la suya creyendo que era la de " _Cabeza de calabaza"_.

Si, seguramente había sido eso, pues aunque había habido un tipo de acercamiento entre ellos desde que convivian bajo el mismo techo, no podía ni siquiera llamarse una amistad.

Se levantó después de haberse despabilado por completo y entro al cuarto de baño, dispuesta a comenzar a aquel dia de la mejor manera.

Olio la peonia una vez más antes de dejarla sobre el florero, pensando que a pesar de todo, era un lindo detalle que un chico expresar su sentir a una chica, con flores.

Y sonriendo se metió a bañar.

 ****O****

_ Buenos días Harry…

Estaba poniendo de vuelta la flor en su lugar, cuando la voz de Hermione lo despertó.

_ ¿Es para mi?...

Harry sonrió.

_ Claro que sí, bellas flores para una bella chica.

Hermione se sentó y acercó la flor a su nariz, complaciéndose en su aroma.

_ Adoro las flores fresca por la mañana…

No era algo que supiera de ella, pero Harry estaba seguro de que sería un lindo detalle para ella y Luna, aun cuando su intención principal hubiera sido la de halagar a Ginny.

La había ayudado a ponerse de pie, su cuerpo poco a poco estaba recuperándose.

_ Me gustaría visitar a Ray, ¿no sabes si ya recuperó la conciencia?...

_ Ayer tenia un poco de fiebre, pero el Medimago lo había previsto y le había dejado instrucciones a Ginny para que suministrará el resto de las pociones que lo ayudarán a recuperarse… supongo que esta mañana tiene que recuperar la conciencia.

Hermione asintió, suspirando aliviada de saber que al menos que aquel chico que había sido bastante valiente al intentar protegerla, no había sufrido peores daños.

_ Buenos días Hermione, buenos días Harry…

Luna había entrado a la habitación justo en aquel momento, sonriendo a los dos.

_ Aprovechando que Luna ha despertado y a venido a ayudarte iré a prepararme para irme a trabajar…

Luna hizo gesto de recordar algo, deteniendolo con un gesto.

_ Muchas gracias por la flor Harry, me encanto despertar y ver a mi lado las flores favoritas de mi abuela…

Harry sonrió un poco avergonzado, pues no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de acciones, pero sí quería demostrar que había cambiado por algo tenía que comenzar.

Abrió y cerró su boca, pensando en cómo preguntarle por Ginny, sin verse demasiado obvio.

_ También a ella le gustaron Harry, no te preocupes…

Luna, como siempre, adivinando lo que estaba pensando solo con ver su mirada.

Dio un beso a ambas chicas y salió de ahí, dispuesto a comenzar su día e irse a trabajar como Auror.

Y mientras los veían abandonar la habitación, con aparente regocijo, Hermione y Luna sonreían casi de manera maternal para con él, contentas por aquella pequeña alegría.

_ Luna, ¿Harry y Ginny aún continúan sin ser novios?... noto demasiada tensión entre ellos.

Luna la ayudaba a desvestirse antes de que entrara a la tina, atenta a sus palabras.

_ Si… por mas que he intentado que los dos se reconcilien, sencillamente es imposible… incluso Molly a hablado con Ginny y Harry por separado, pero bien sabes como puede ser de cabezota nuestra amiga, pues me consta que Harry esta mas que arrepentido.

Hermione asintió recordando de pronto la tristeza que había sentido al tener que despedirse de ella cuando había decidido irse a trabajar a Irlanda, pues no soportaba ver el "heroísmo" de Harry y todo lo que había tenido que sacrificar ella por aquella estúpida guerra.

Sabía que lo amaba en aquel entonces, pero que el dolor y la tristeza habían sido más grandes.

_ Es una lastima… siempre he creído que ellos dos son la pareja perfecta…

Luna la ayudaba a lavar su cabello mientras la escuchaba, asintiendo y pero al mismo tiempo analizando el concepto de "parejas perfectas" en silencio.

_ ¿Estas nerviosa?... en unos momentos mas veras a Theo…

Sonrío cuando noto el rosado sonrojo de su amiga, que trataba de permanecer impasible ante sus palabras.

_ Si… aun no puedo creer que anoche hayamos decidido ser novios.

Hermione la observo bien.

Su largo cabello había sido trenzado y sujeto con una cinta de color celeste, muy parecida al color de sus ojos, los pendientes de rábano habían desaparecido desde que habían salido de Hogwarts, pero ella le había regalo un para de pequeños pendientes en forma de fresa, que había comprando en el Londres Muggle, y que ella había adorado, pues aunque eran más serios, aún conservaban lo juguetón de los anteriores.

Era hermosa y etérea, como una princesa de los cuentos de hadas que le leía su madre cuando era niña y solo en su imaginación existía un mundo de Magia.

Theo Nott era un chico afortunado.

_ ¿Tu estas nerviosa por ver a Draco?...

Hermione miró a los ojos a su amiga, pues no había esperado que le hiciera la misma pregunta.

Pero con ella debía ser honesta.

_ Sí… mucho, pues no se como reaccionar a su lado y menos ahora que estaremos bajo el mismo techo durante una temporada.

Ahí estaban flotando entre el vapor del baño, las palabras que traía atoradas en el pecho, desde que comenzara a tener indicios del pasado que había compartido con él.

_ Paso mucho entre nosotros dos… no recuerdo todo, pero lo poco solo me hace ver el intenso romance que sostuvimos los dos… pero es mas la confusión y la intriga por lo que no recuerdo…

Hermione se abrazó a sus piernas, mientras Luna la observaba en silencio, estudiando sus palabras.

_ ¿Estás enojada con él?...

Hermione la miro con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiéndose culpable por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

_ Si… si estoy molesta, me arrebató tres años de vida por quien sabe qué motivo y estuve a punto de quedar abandonada en aquella vida que no era mía solo por aquel estúpido hechizo…

También se sentía enojada consigo misma, recordando cómo había cometido la misma estupidez al pensar en proteger a sus padres y que tal vez aquellos sentimientos de enojo y frustración, serian los mismo que ellos sentirían con ella, si pudiera algun dia hacerlos volver.

_ Necesitas perdonar… estoy segura que ha pagado con creces su error, pues ha tenido que vivir sin ti todo este tiempo, protegio tu secreto con su vida, la que estuvo a punto de terminar si no lo hubieran rescatado a tiempo, aunque su madre no corrió con la misma suerte… y encima de todo, no lo recuerdas.

¿Narcissa Malfoy había muerto?... ahora recordaba su rostro derrotado y demacrado cuando se lo había encontrado en aquel salón, sintiéndose dolorosamente culpable, por haber sido la causa de que saliera lastimado por el ataque de Ginny.

Tenía que hablar con él… lo haría en cuanto pudiera.

 ****O****

Pansy se miraba al espejo, verificando que los hechizos cosméticos que había puesto en su rostro, no hubiera maquillado mas que lo necesario, cepillando su cabello negro y poniéndose un sueter despues de ver con desprecio la cicatriz que había quedado en su brazo, y la que según el profesor Snape, no desaparecería nunca, pues los Lobos del Bosque Negros, iban más allá de lo común, aún con la idea de verificar en la primer Luna Llena, que no hubiera síntomas licántropo con aquella mordida, pues muchas leyendas contaban que el primer Hombre Lobo, había salido del Bosque Negro; pero el profesor Snape la había tranquilizado, diciéndole que la posición Detectora no había dado positivo y que si algo llegara a ocurrir, serían pequeños síntomas, como comer carne mas cruda o comportarse de manera más instintiva durante los días de Luna, pero sin el miedo o el riesgo de contagiar a alguien.

Trato de despejar sus pensamientos egoístas y sin sentido y agradecer que al menos hubieran podido salir con vida de ahí.

Fue al cuarto de los chicos, donde apenas iban despertando, aunque Draco había ganado el cuarto de Baño, así que los dejó y se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar, después de que Kreacher les avisara que ya estaba dispuesto el desayuno.

No dejo de notar que en la habitación de los chicos no había flores, descartando la idea de que podría ser parte de la decoración que había dispuesto Potter para cada habitación.

Harry estaba a la mitad de un _Bagel_ con queso crema y salmón, mientras leía el Profeta, cuando ella entró.

_ Buenos días Parkinson… ¿gustas desayunar? aprovecha, todo esta recien hecho y Kreacher es un excelente cocinero…

Pansy no sabia que decir, respondió a su saludo por cortesía y tomo un plato en el que se sirvo huevos revueltos y tocino, sentándose al otro extremo de la pequeña mesa.

_ Llamame Pansy… cuando me llaman por mi apellido, siento como si mi padre estuviera detrás de mí.

Harry despegó la mirada del periódico, viéndola intensamente, mientras pensaba en sus palabras, dando la razón.

_ Lo siento Pansy, pero siempre pensé que estabas orgullosa de tu familia…

Ella dejó el vaso de jugo de calabaza del que estaba bebiendo, para hacer una confesión que solo Draco y Theo había escuchado de su boca.

_ No soy como Draco, él puede estar orgulloso de muchos miembros de su árbol genealógico, pero yo no… en mi familia más valiera que nacieras siendo hombre, pues siendo mujer tu vida no te pertenece, ya que eres vendida como hembra de cría al mejor postor… yo me salvé los últimos años de ser prometida en matrimonio, pues recibí la marca y estuve ayudando a Draco, viajando a todos lados con él, pues ni siquiera en mi propio hogar estaba a salvo.

De nuevo los recuerdos de las noches en que algún invitado de su padre se colaba a su habitación mientras ella dormía, llegaba a su mente.

Harry se había quedado congelado en su asiento, prestando atención a sus palabras y comprendiendo muchas cosas del carácter de ella mientras estuvo en Hogwarts, pues no solo para él, aquel colegio significaba un verdadero hogar para el que no tenía uno en realidad, como ella o como él.

_ Entonces tu llamame Harry y dejemos los formalismos atras…

La sonrisa sin malicia de Harry, fue vista bajo una nueva luz por parte de Pansy, que no podia negar que seguia siendo igual de transparente que cuando era un niño, aunque sus angulosa y masculinas facciones hubieran vuelto su rostro más atractivo y masculino, pero sin negar que sus grandes ojos verdes casi infantiles, hacían juego con su sonrisa, recordando al mundo que aquel niño seguía latente en él.

Sintió que su rostro se comenzaba a sonrojar y se escondió tras una taza de té apartando la vista de Harry, que divertido, continuó comiendo su desayuno.

_ Por cierto Harry, gracias por la Peonia, es una de mis flores favoritas…

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que Kreacher había puesto también una flor en el cuarto de ella y que él lo había pasado por alto.

_ Le pedí a Kreacher que pusiera flores en las habitaciones de las chicas, pienso que es algo bueno y subiría la moral de todas ustedes.

Ahora él sonrojado era él y la divertida era Pansy, que algo así había imaginado, descartando la idea de que había sido un detalle solo para ella.

_ ¡Uff! que bien… por un momento pensé que su significado era algo real… ten cuidado con el lenguaje de las flores Harry.

Dijo Pansy usando el mismo tono de suficiencia de siempre, mientras seguía bebiendo su jugo.

_ ¿Cuál significado?...

Estaba realmente interesado, él no conocía el Lenguaje de las Flores y estaba intrigado sobre lo que una Peonia queria decir, preguntandose si Ginny conocería el significado tambien.

_ Bueno, una Peonia significa "Te quiero, pero soy demasiado timido para decirtelo", aprendí el Lenguaje de las Flores como un método más de comunicacion, asi que por eso lo sé.

La boca de Harry estaba abierta y su rostro era un poema, pues no podía creer las palabras de Pansy y lo mucho que había querido decir con una sola flor a Ginny y cómo podían malinterpretarlo Luna, Hermione y Pansy, a las que no veía de la misma manera.

Entonces pensó que Kreacher a lo mejor si conocía el Lenguaje de las Flores, pues en una simple flor había expresado todo lo que sentía por Ginny en esos momentos.

_ Pansy, ¿me enseñarias el Lenguaje de las Flores?...

Pero tambien la mente de Harry trabajando siempre como Auror, sabía que a lo mejor era una línea de investigación y espionaje que habían descartado por ser bastante inofensiva e inverosímil.

_ Si claro…

 ****O****

Ginny había subido al cuarto de Hermione para suministrarle las últimas pociones que había dejado encomendadas el Medimago y ayudarla a vestirse y bajar las escaleras.

Cuando despertó, la fresca flor al lado de su cama, la había sorprendido, quedándose incluso acostada unos momentos más, viendo el rocío en sus pétalos reflejar pequeños destellos de luz, capturados de la mañana que en eso momentos entraba por la ventana de aquella habitación que en el pasado había pertenecido a Andrómeda Black y en la que Kreacher había puesto dos camas para Luna y ella.

Sabía Harry, que ella adoraba las flores de color rosado, que era del único modo en que ella toleraba aquel color.

Se sentó y vio que Luna también tenía una al lado de su cama, pero aun así la de ella le pareció más bella.

Incluso, en esos momentos, en que estaba ya en la habitación de Hermione, podía decir lo mismo… su Peonía era la más bella de las tres.

Las tres juntas fueron hasta la habitación del _muggle_ , y Hermione, despues de checar sus signos vitales, la cicatrización de sus heridas y su temperatura, se sintió tranquila, dejándose convencer por sus tres amigas y bajando a desayunar con ellas.

_ Para que no hagas esfuerzos, haremos aparición conjunta hasta el pie de la escalera…

Hermione pensaba que ambas exageraban, pero las veía tan felices y ella misma lo estaba, que se dejaba mangonear por aquellas dos hermosas tiranas.

Iban a entrar al comedor cuando se toparon con Draco Malfoy y Theo Nott.

Sintió como sus amigas se tensaron cada una al lado de ella, pero al mirarlas, Luna tenía una tímida y nerviosa sonrisa en los labios, mientras veía a Theo frente a ella, sonriendo igual.

Y Ginny al otro lado, el gesto serio, algo hosco, pero avergonzado, seguramente arrepentida de haber atacado a Draco el dia anterior.

_ Buenos días a las tres… Weasley, quiero disculparme por haber provocado el malentendido de anoche…

Draco solo había despegado la mirada de Hermione, para poder disculparse con Ginny y poder cortar con aquella tensión, casi asesina, que sintió al verla.

_ Disculpame a mi, pero como entenderas, estaba preocupada por amiga, espero no haberte lastimado…

La más fuerte de los Weasley, definitivamente, pensaba Draco, mientras una pequeña sonrisa de lado, le daba a entender que todo estaba bien.

Hermione quedó prendada de aquel gesto, sintiendo un latido en su pecho, fuera de lugar, tratando de no abrir la boca como boba.

_ Si todo ya está bien, ¿que les parece si pasamos a desayunar?...

Theo, obviamente quería romper lo tenso de aquel momento, ofreciéndole el brazo a Luna, del cual se tomó, después de sonrojarse ambos, por aquel caballeroso gesto.

_ Vamos…

Hermione se dejó guiar por Ginny, pues aunque lo negara, aún se sentía un poco dolorida al caminar, pues comprendía que la tensión muscular de aquel ataque, había sido extrema.

Pero de pronto sintió su mano libre, entre la de Draco y una clara corriente, que subio por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola voltear de inmediato hacia él, con el rostro sonrojado.

_ Hermione… perdón, Granger, Weasley… ¿me podrías permitir un minuto a solas? necesito decir algo…

La mirada gris acero de Draco, era profunda e intensa, pero con una leve grieta por la que se escapaba la desesperación que sentía por que dijeran que si a aquella petición.

Ginny miró a Hermione, ella se había prometido no intervenir, desde que la noche anterior había logrado convivir con Parkinson, sin asesinarse en transcurso.

Y Hermione asintió, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien, que podía irse a desayunar tranquila.

Cuando se vio libre del firme abrazo de su amiga, quiso avanzar unos pasos y apoyarse en la baranda de la escalera, pero trastabilló un poco, siendo sujetada de inmediato por Draco, que había pasado sus brazos por su cintura.

_ Vayamos al salon, aun no te recuperas del todo y necesitas sentarte… apoyate en mi.

Ella no dijo palabras, estaba muda de la impresión al sentir su cuerpo detrás de ella y sentir que lo reconocía, junto con su masculina voz, que había viajado por su oreja, bajando por su cuello como una caricia, hasta sus pechos.

_ Se exactamente como se sienten las maldiciones de Bellatrix Black…

Entonces recordó lo que le dijera Luna y como él había sido torturado en un intento de sacarle información sobre ella.

Cuando ella estuvo sentada, noto el dolor con él se sentó frente a ella, dándose cuenta de que también su cuerpo estaba maltrecho, pues aun podía notar huellas de golpes en su rostro, un pequeño corte en su labio que ya estaba sanando y como la palidez de su rostro nada tenía que ver con el color normal de su cuerpo.

_ Tú también te estás recuperando…

No había sido una pregunta, más bien una afirmación, y Draco bajó el rostro, suspirando y sonriendo resignado, tratando de restarle importancia.

_ En estos momentos, lo más importante eres tú…

Ella sentía su rostro arder, jurando que podía parecer un tomate ante aquellas palabras, cuando él solo demostraba la intensidad de lo que sentía, en el brillo de su mirada.

_ Hermione, perdoname por haberte asustado anoche, pensé que tal vez recordabas que tu y yo éramos… aliados…

Aquella simple palabra, desgarraba su corazón, pues realmente quería decir otra cosa.

_ Me arrepentí de haber reaccionado así, justo en el momento en que te vi volar por los aires, pero no sabía lo que estaba pasando…

Silencio incomodo entre los dos…

Draco comenzó a mover su rodilla impaciente, tratando de darse valor y hablar con el corazón.

Se sentó en el mismo sofá que ella, y tomo sus manos, mientras Hermione lo miraba, sorprendida y confundida.

_ Todo este tiempo ha sido como vivir a las puertas del infierno, no sabes cómo lamento no haber comprendido lo que querías decirme cuando hablamos de esconderte… Hermione, perdoname porfavor…

Dolor era la palabra correcta, para el conjunto de emociones que Hermione podía leer en el rostro de Draco mientras hablaba, sin entender a qué se refería, resistiendo el impulso de apartar las manos, cuando él se acercó a sus labios y las beso sentidamente, con los ojos apretados, como quien no quiere despertar de un sueño.

_ Malfoy… yo… yo no se…

_ No digas nada, no te preocupes por consolarme, cuando claramente no recuerdas nada entre nosotros…

Ella se tragó sus palabras, guardándose muy dentro de sí, que aunque no lo recordaba del todo, si recordaba la pasión y el amor compartido entre ellos dos… pero, ¿y lo sentia todavia?, por esa razón, cuando él le dio pie con aquellas palabras, decidió tomarse el tiempo de descubrirlo la respuesta a aquella pregunta que flotaba en su mente.

_ Perdón…

Lo había dicho con auténtica tristeza.

_ Estaremos viviendo bajo el mismo techo durante una temporada y me preocupa que te puedas sentir incómoda, si es así, es importante que me lo digas.

_ No te preocupes Malfoy, es necesario y por mi parte no hay rechazo en la idea de vivir bajo el mismo techo, seria bueno tratarnos bajo otras circunstancias…

Draco sonrió asintiendo a sus palabras, nuevamente con aquella sonrisa torcida, que al parecer provocaba algo dentro de ella, aunque tratara de no demostrarlo, pero fallando en el intento, pues no había podido evitar quedarse mirando sus labios.

Él también se había quedado en silencio hipnotizado por los destellos dorados de su mirada color avellana, que siempre le habían llamado la atención, y cuando se dio cuenta del silencio en el que ambos se habían sumido, sintió su corazón latir con esperanza, tocando su mejilla con el revés de su mano, sintiéndose desfallecer de felicidad cuando ella recargo apenas su rostro en ella, avanzando un poco más en aquel gesto y lanzándose al vacío con la siguiente acción, acercándose a sus labios, mientras Hermione cerraba poco a poco sus ojos, hipnotizada por la fuerza de aquellos ojos de acero, que desprendía un calor atrayente que la acerba a su boca también.

Sus rostros, uno frente a otro apunto de besarse, concentrados sólo en ellos dos y en el cálido aliento que ya se sentía en sus labios.

_ ¡Hermione!...

El hechizo de aquel beso había sido roto por la llegada de Ron a Grimmauld Place y la rabia que su rostro reflejaba ante la sorpresa de ver a Hermione a punto de besar a Draco.

Y ella sintió una vergüenza que no supo disimular y que hirió el corazón de Draco, sin saber que lo que ella estaba pensando en realidad…

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

 _ **Un Capítulo más… no me rindo, ya lo dije…**_

 _ **Gracias Ardalus, por tus hermosos comentarios, ya sabes que te considero uno de mis ejemplos a seguir.**_

 _ **Y a mis seguramente hermosos, lectores anónimos, un abrazo por continuar leyendo…**_

 _ **Les mando un abrazo Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso…**_

 _ **YOI MINO**_


	12. CRISANTEMO AZUL: El amor se acabo

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la obra "Harry Potter" , son creación de J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **La historia en la que se utilizan, es de inspiración mia ;)**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es rated M, por lo que contendrá, situaciones SEXUALES y de violencia, además de lenguaje vulgar, de manera explícita, y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas... Se recomienda discreción ;)**_

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**_

Deseo… crudo… instintivo.

Había estado a punto de arrojarse a sus brazos y abandonarse a la electrizante atracción que ese, "casi beso" había provocado en ella, la voz de Ron había detenido cada impulso en su cuerpo, dándose cuenta en ese instante de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, sintiendo vergüenza de aquello que creía jamás haber sentido, ni siquiera en su relación con Ron, y de aquellos impulsos inconscientes que tenía que analizar cuanto antes.

Miró a Draco antes de voltear y encarar a Ron, y se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido, pues él había notado su reacción y lo había herido sin querer, logrando ver el dolor en sus ojos, antes de ocultarse bajo aquella máscara de fría indiferencia, que ella veía bajo una nueva luz por primera vez.

_ Hermione, ¿estabas a punto de besar a este… Malfoy?...

Draco lo miró con furia poco disimulada, pues era más que obvio el asco con el que había pronunciado su apellido.

Y su cuerpo se tenso, apretando los puños con ganas de lanzarse y golpearlo, pero conteniendose con todo su ser, pues sabía que llevaba las de perder en contra de aquel alto y corpulento pelirrojo, después de todo, era un Slytherin, uno que sabia elegir muy bien sus batallas

_ Ron… yo…

Estaba segura de que su amigo seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ella, pensando en la última vez que se habían visto, y en cómo le había prometido que al regresar ambos hablarian de sus sentimientos más a profundidad.

Se sonrojo, pues no podía creer que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y del tiempo lejos de ellos, aquella promesa persistiera, y Draco, malinterpretando todo y resoplando, se levantó de ahí y decidió alejarse,.

_ Los dejo solo… Granger, ojala podamos hablar después.

Hermione sintió el vacío de su ausencia, y se dio cuenta, sin querer, que aquella añoranza sentida en todos aquellos momentos de soledad y que jamás comprendió, ahora tenía nombre, y el sonrojo la invadió aún más, mientras Ron frunció más el ceño, molesto por verla reaccionar de esa manera, como si quisiera ir detrás de él.

_ ¡Hermione!...

La abrazó con fuerza, provocando que su cuerpo reaccionara con dolor, Ron jamás había tenido tacto a la hora de pensar en los demás.

_ Dime que de alguna manera, aquel beso fue por algún tipo de hechizo silencioso… No puedo creer que estuvieras a punto de besar a Draco.

Hermione estaba sintiendo el enojo rebullir en su interior, recordando los sentimientos que guardaba por Ron… él jamás creería que ella era capaz de gustarle a alguien del sexo opuesto, y el rechazo de nuevo tomo su lugar, apartándose de él con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz.

_ Suéltame Ron, me lastimas…

_ Perdon, perdon… olvide que estabas herida.

_ Es decepcionante ver que después de todo el tiempo que no nos hemos visto, me trates de esta manera… Pero para tu información, Draco no me hechizo ni nada por el estilo… tampoco me beso...

Ron se sintió de nuevo como el adolescente que había perdido al amor de su vida, solo por haber sido un perfecto idiota.

Su rostro estaba serio y su corazón latía con fuerza recordando el amor con que ella lo había amado, entregándose a él por primera vez.

Estaba seguro de que la había perdido para siempre… él mismo había avanzado en su vida de la mano de Gabrielle.

Hermione notó la intensidad en la mirada de su amigo y el silencio meditabundo en el que se había sumergido, sintiendo de pronto que era otro Ron al que estaba viendo, uno más adulto y más centrado, dejando atrás aquella primera impresión.

_ No sabes cuanto sufrí cuando pense que habias muerto… llore demasiado pensando que jamás tendría otra oportunidad de volverte a abrazar…

La tomó de los hombros mientras hablaba de manera pausada, provocando que el corazón de Hermione latiera con pesar, imaginando su tristeza, un tanto confundida por aquel cambio de actitud recordando, sin querer, tiempos ya dejados atrás.

" _ **La belleza de Hermione poco a poco comenzaba a florecer, ella misma era consciente de eso, y sin que nadie lo notase, intentaba someter su cabello, usaba brillo labial con el pretexto de prevenir labios partidos y ya no se envolvía por completo en su capa como antes, dejando ver que su cuerpo iba adquiriendo curvas, que ya no era la "plana sabelotodo", algo que jamás le hubiera importado si Ron no se hubiera puesto de novio con Lavender Brown.**_

 _ **Lo que jamás esperó, fue que fuera notada por otros chicos, y entonces Seamus Finnigan se ponía nervioso en su presencia y hacía todo por acercarse a ella; durante las prácticas de Quidditch, no solo los chicos hablaban de lo guapa que se estaba poniendo Hermione Granger, si no tambien las chicas, en especial Ginny, que de alguna manera trataba de llamar la atención de su hermano sobre ella nuevamente.**_

 _ **Y no pasó mucho antes de que Ron también se diera cuenta de lo mismo que todos los demás, y justo después de una discusión que había tenido con Draco Malfoy en los pasillos del colegio, él se le había declarado torpemente, sintiéndose Hermione, aquel entonces, la mujer mas feliz del mundo.**_

 _ **Ron era un novio dulce, adorablemente torpe, pero también algo egoísta.**_

 _ **Hermione se sentía feliz sumida en la nube rosa de aquel inocente primer amor y no se daba cuenta de ningún defecto, siendo mediadora en las discusiones que Ginny sostenía con él, cuando ella por "cariño" terminaba haciendo las tareas de él.**_

 _ **Pero aquella ceguera no duraría para siempre y el primer viaje que emprendieron en busca de los Horrocruxes, le hizo darse cuenta de que Ron no era la persona que quería a su lado.**_

 _ **Cuando se colgaba el guardapelo que contenía el primer Horrocrux, se ponía de un modo apacible, siempre en desacuerdo con todo, inconforme e insinuando siempre cosas sin sentido sobre ser él la "carne de cañón" en esa batalla, pues para nada era talentoso como Harry Potter o inteligente como ella.**_

 _ **Después se disculpaba pidiendo perdón de corazón, pero dejando una carcoma en el corazón de Hermione, al darse cuenta de que Ron tenía sentimientos aquella magnitud en su interior, pues aquel Horrocrux solo se encargaba de sacar lo peor de cada uno.**_

 _ **Tiempo después, las quejas ya no eran solamente cuando era su turno de usar el Guardapelo, si no todo el tiempo, se quejaba del frío, de la falta de rumbo, de los alimentos frugales, de la soledad, de la falta de intimidad entre ellos dos.**_

 _ **El cariño que sentía por él, se terminó acabando, y cuando él los abandonó, ella sufrió y lloró lo que tuvo que llorar, pues temía haber perdido a un gran amigo también.**_

 _ **Después de que Dobby los rescatara de Malfoy Manor y estuvieran en la casa de Bill y Fleur, él intentó reparar una vez más él daño, pero Hermione a pesar de estar agradecida de tenerlo nuevamente al lado de ellos, fue terminante con él, no serían novios de nuevo, pues ella no dejaría de ser Hermione Granger solo para compensar su falta de amor propio.**_

 _ **Él no le volvió a suplicar, hasta aquel momento antes de partir rumbo a Rumania, sintiendo ella un poco de nostalgia, llegando a pensar, incluso, que ambos habían cambiado y madurado, pero de nuevo los celos de Ron salieron a relucir en aquella torpe verborrea, mencionando el temor que tenía de que ella se reencontrará con Victor Krum y él perdiera su oportunidad.**_

 _ **_ Ron, creo que lo mejor es…**_

 _ **_ ¡No!, no me respondas aún, piensa bien las cosas y cuando nos veamos de nuevo me das tu respuesta…**_

 _ **Y sintió pena, pues estaba segura de que él ya sabía lo que iba a responder…"**_

Y esa misma pena seguía dentro de ella, al volver de aquellos recuerdos.

_ Son admirables, tú, Harry, Ginny y Luna al jamas rendirse y seguir buscandome, sin creer que me habían perdido para siempre…

Ron se sonrojó y abrió la boca para decir algo que no sabía de qué manera expresar, realmente trataba de decirle lo más importante cuando la voz de Molly Weasley, George y Fred, se escuchó en el recibidor, encontrandolos en el salon, dándose cuenta Hermione de que los acompañaba alguien más, una versión más joven e igual de bella que Fleur Delacour, su hermana menor, Gabrielle Delacour.

_ ¡Hermione! hija mía, ¿porque estás de pie? se supone que debes de descansar… ¡ay no sabes cuanto te extrañe!...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a ahogar las palabras de Molly, mientras que, con mucho cuidado y ternura la abraza, contenta de verla entre ellos.

_ Bienvenida Hermione, en verdad tu defines de nuevo el concepto de "tomarte unas vacaciones"...

Fred y George rieron de su ocurrencia, mientras ella, entre lágrimas de felicidad, tambien reia de sus palabras…

_ Ya hablando en serio, bienvenida "sabelotodo"…

Y George dio unas palmaditas fraternales sobre su cabeza.

Fred se dio cuenta de que Hermione había mirado de manera confusa a Gabrielle y pensando que no se acordaba de ella, decidió introducirla.

_ ¿Si recuerdas a Gabrielle? es la hermana pequeña de Fleur y actual prometida de Ron…

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida por las nuevas noticias, ya que no sabía que Ron se hubiera comprometido y menos después de haber pensado otra cosas minutos atrás, dándose cuenta que a pesar de todo si se había rendido y había avanzado dejando atrás su recuerdo.

_ Pasemos a desayunar, estaba a punto, cuando Ron llegó…

Quiso salir huyendo de ahí, pues no quería demostrar lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara, y hasta Ron se dio cuenta, sintiendo Fred que había cometido una indiscreción, cuando la realidad era que Hermione se sentía ridículamente molesta, por haberse creído en deuda con Ron.

A ella no le importaba si él había hecho su vida al lado de alguien mas, desde antes de viajar a Rumanía sus sentimientos hacia Ron estaban más que superados, es más, le había ahorrado el tener que rechazarlo nuevamente después de que le prometiera hablar sobre los dos a su regreso.

 ****O****

Draco había entrado al comedor, con el ceño fruncido y evidentemente enojado, quedando todos en silencio, pensando en que tal vez había discutido con Hermione, tensandose Ginny en su asiento, mientras Luna miraba a Harry preocupada, que a su vez había mirado a Pansy, mientras que Theo estaba a la expectativa de su amigo decidiendo preguntarle.

_ Draco, ¿está todo bien? ¿Donde esta Granger?...

_ ¡Ire por ella!...

Ginny se había levantado de su asiento, pensando que la había dejado sola en el salon.

_ No te preocupes Weasley, ella quedó acompañada por tu hermano Ron…

Ginny se quedó quieta en su lugar, ahora viendo ella tambien a Harry y Luna, un tanto culpable, pues temía que el cabezota de su hermano solo mortificara a su amiga.

_ Lo siento Ginny, pero si Ron se atreve a molestar a Hermione, seré el primero en "reclamar"… sabes que ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve.

Y ella se sentaba de nuevo, asintiendo solamente, mientras pensaba que ella haría lo mismo también.

Pansy y Theo, estaban en silencio, tratando de adivinar qué es lo que había pasado entre ellos, como para que Harry prometiera una golpiza a Ron, mientras que Draco estaba al tanto de todo y de lo dolorosa que había sido para Hermione la ruptura con él que había sido su primer novio, sintiendo que los celos convertían sus cereales en vidrio, que masticaba concienzudamente, mientras maldecía a aquel pelirrojo que se creía con derechos sobre Hermione, solo por ser su amiga de la infancia.

Aun sentía su corazón latir por lo cerca que la tuvo, y sentía su mano cosquillear por haber tocado su piel, y en cada parpadeo sentía el avellana y el dorado de su mirada, deseando poder cerrar los ojos para perderse en sus recuerdos.

_ Buenos días muchachos…

Molly había llegado con Hermione del brazo, seguida de los gemelos dueños de "Sortilegios Weasley" y de Ron, que tenía colgado de su brazo a Gabrielle.

Harry tragó el bocado de fruta que tenía en la boca, pues se había olvidado por completo de la prometida de Ron y de poner a Hermione sobreaviso.

_ Mamá, ¿ya han desayunado? ¿quieres que te sirva algo?...

_ Ya hija, no te preocupes, vine temprano para ver que estuvieran bien, visitar a Hermione y verificar que nuestros invitados no estén rezagados en sus habitaciones y se están alimentando bien, pero veo que las cosas están bajo control… y me alegro por eso.

Ron soltó un bufido, mientras que Hermione lo asesinaba con la mirada y se sentaba al lado de Ginny para desayunar.

_ Me alegra que viniera Señora Weasley, yo estoy a punto de irme a la oficinas del Ministerio, pero sabe que esta es su casa…

Molly miraba a Harry de manera maternal, mientras comenzaba a ponerse su mandil y a recoger los platos que ya habían desocupado, usando su varita.

_ Tú vete tranquilo, yo estaré aquí hasta que llegue Dumbledore, Snape y el Medimago que vendrá a revisar a esta señorita y al joven _muggle_ que supongo que aún sigue inconsciente…

Aquel _Muggle_ era otro "problemilla" que hacía que las tripas de Draco se retorcieran de celos, llegando a conclusión de que terminaria su desayuno por puro orgullo, pues no le sabía a nada debido al mal sabor que dejaban los celos en su boca.

_ Con permiso, yo he terminado, provecho a todos…

Draco se había levantado de imprevisto, después de haber tragado su última cucharada de cereal, sorprendiendo un poco a todos.

_ Mmm, ¿Potter?, ¿sera que puedo usar la biblioteca de los Black por unos minutos?...

_ Adelante, sube al primer piso, avanza sobre el pasillo y hasta el fondo…

Quería toparse con su mirada, pero era más que obvio para Hermione que él estaba huyendo de aquel comedor, lanzando un imperceptible suspiro que solo los perspicaces ojos de Pansy notaron, sonriendo complacida mientras llevaba su última taza de té a sus labios.

 ****O****

Ray había despertado después de que había querido moverse para cambiar de posición, quedándose quieto de inmediato al sentir los latigazos de dolor por todo su cuerpo, y la tirantez de las heridas cicatrizantes sobre su piel.

Por un breve instante, se asustó al no recordar donde estaba, pero el recuerdo de un cobrizo cabello rojo y una naricilla respingada y salpicada de pequeñas pecas, lo hizo tranquilizarse, pues aquella chica le había asegurado que estaba a salvo y que "Emily", más bien Hermione, estaba también fuera de peligro.

Volteo alrededor, observando cada detalle de aquella habitación, tratando de deducir, gracias a su entrenamiento como soldado de élite, cual era la situación en la que se encontraba.

Seguía en la misma habitación, una que le recordaba a un posada de Nueva Inglaterra, en la que estuvo hospedado alguna vez, de arquitectura victoriana y decoración elegante y algo recargada.

Por la poca luz que asomaba por la ventana, podía pensar que aún no era mediodía, pero a pesar de eso, no sabía cuántas horas estuvo inconsciente, pero él estaba seguro de que habían sido semanas, pues ya sus heridas estaban cicatrizando, aunque la realidad era otra, y recordaba muy bien la gravedad y la profundidad de cada corte.

Tocó su rostro y le pareció extraño que su barba no hubiera crecido más que un poco, como de un día para otro, pero supuso que a lo mejor estuvieron cuidando también de su aspecto.

Recordó de nuevo a la chica pelirroja y esta vez vino a su memoria el acento inglés con el que hablaba, y el hermoso color ámbar de sus ojos y su labios casi rojos, sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado por haberse atrevido a besarla.

Pero quién podía culpar, se sentía morir de la fiebre y el dolor, y el alivio de al menos sentirse a salvo lo había hecho reaccionar de aquella manera.

Escuchó un " _pop"_ a su lado y al voltear, su boca enmudeció y sus ojos casi salían de sus órbitas, al ver una criatura humanoide de grandes orejas y aspecto anciano y lastimoso, vestido con lo que parecía la funda de un cojín, caminando por la habitación sin prestarle atención, haciendo levitar cosas por arte de magia.

El no saber ante lo que estaba, lo hizo quedarse congelado en su lugar sin emitir ningún sonido y poner sobreaviso a aquella criatura que seguía sin prestarle atención, pero cuando entro a lo que parecía el baño, Ray se levantó lo más aprisa que pudo, a pesar del dolor de su cuerpo y como pudo, atranco con una silla la puerta del baño, para no dejar salir aquella criatura.

Tenía que huir de ahí, buscar a Hermione o a la pelirroja y que le dijeran qué diablos estaba pasando.

Su mente se estaba volviendo loca, pues desde que había conocido a Emily o Hermione, se había topado con asesinos que habían aparecido por "arte de magia", que habían utilizado armas que al parecer eran varitas mágicas y aquella chica, que Portia le había presentado, no era quien decía ser, pues hasta su nombre era otro.

Avanzó a tropezones, saliendo de aquella habitación a pesar del dolor de su cuerpo, avanzando por el pasillo de aquella mansión donde los cuadros en las paredes parecían tener vida, poniéndolo al borde de la histeria, sin saber a dónde ir, entrando a la única habitación con la puerta entreabierta, que había resultado ser una elegante biblioteca de enorme paredes tapizadas de libros en sus respectivas estanterías, de espacios forrados de oscura madera, y vidrieras que le daban un aspecto lúgubre y al mismo tiempo solemne como una antigua iglesia y donde en un escudo con tres cuervos y una mano empuñando una espada se podía leer el lema "Toujours Pur" y con decorado cuál ofrendas, con cabezas disecadas y reducidas de criaturas que se parecían a la que se había topado segundos atrás.

Su cuerpo se tambaleaba, caminando paso a paso dolorosamente, en un segundo se había desorientado, tenía que salir de aquella biblioteca sin salida, y encontrar a alguien cuanto antes, llegando a pensar que tal vez había sido engañado por la Pelirroja.

_ Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?...

Justo detrás de él, con un libro en mano, un hombre de su misma altura, de aspecto pálido, algo demacrado y cabellos platinados, lo miraba sorprendido, acercándose poco a poco a él, diciéndole quién sabe qué, pues poco a poco su mente comenzaba a nublarse, mientras Ray sacaba fuerza de donde no tenía, para alejarse y encontrar algo con que intentar defenderse.

Draco había estado deambulando entre los estantes buscando algún título que capturará su atención, tratando de no pensar en los minutos que estuvo Hermione a solas con Ron, buscando refugio entre aquellos libros.

No había podido hablar con ella todo lo que hubiera querido, pues necesitaba saber que recordaba, pedirle perdón cuántas veces hubiera podido, tratar de que ella viera que no era el Draco que la noche anterior le había causado pánico, si no aquel del que ella se había enamorado y que había cambiado sólo para poder estar con ella.

No hubiera querido que alguien como Ron, la envenenara en su contra sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de reconocerlo una vez más.

Tenía el corazón dolorido, no tenía nada, había sido demasiado sufrimiento en tan pocas horas.

Pero algo captó su atención.

Entre aquellos libros había uno con el nombre de su madre escrito en letras de oro, dándose cuenta de que no era un libro en sí, sino más bien un álbum de fotografías mágicas de Narcissa en diferentes etapas de su vida.

Y hojeando poco a poco aquel álbum sonrió con aquella pequeña niña de rubios cabellos que lo saludaba y luego olía la flor que llevaba su nombre, miró curioso a los hermanos Black siendo aún niños inocentes jugando en aquella imagen en movimiento, sintió tristeza al ver el rostro de enamorada felicidad en la foto de su boda al lado de su padre, que en ese instante capturado, era irreconocible para él… la última página casi provoca que sus ojos rompieran a llorar, pues en ella estaba su madre sosteniendolo a él, un pequeño bulto remolón, que se movía en los brazos de su madre, mientras ella sonreía feliz, presentando a su pequeño hijito.

Sintió el picor en sus ojos y como estos se llenaban de lagrimas, cuando escucho la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse de golpe y los jadeos de un hombre que había entrado asustado y herido, y que apenas podía caminar, observando todo a su alrededor, desorientado.

Supo de inmediato que se trataba del _Muggle_ que había sido rescatado junto con Hermione, y por un breve instante, siguiendo el malestar que su sola presencia provocaba en él, se dedicó a estudiarlo.

Alto, de cuerpo fornido, piel tostada por el sol y cabellos de un rubio dorado, para él, un clásico americano.

Lo vio tropezar con un sillón mientras miraba hacia los vitrales de la biblioteca, con el rostro desencajado, algo cenizo y sudando por el esfuerzo y el dolor, y recordó entonces que aquel _Muggle_ había sido atacado por el hechizo _Sectumsempra_ , en un heroico, pero inútil intento de salvar a Hermione.

Y ahí estaba, aún vivo a pesar de haberse enfrentado cara a cara con la loca de su Tía, y se sintió en deuda con él, pues había logrado hacer tiempo para que Harry y los demás llegaran a rescatarlos.

Y entonces se acercó… le debía la vida de Hermione y la suya, pues hubiera muerto si ella no hubiera sobrevivido a aquel ataque.

_ Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?...

Pero a pesar de que había volteado a prisa después de escucharlo, lo miraba como quien mira un fantasma, sin comprender sus palabras.

_ Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, soy amigo de Hermione, ¿te sientes bien?...

Entonces recordó algo que una vez le contara Hermione, y el como había sido un choque tremendo para el padre de ella, darse cuenta que aquello que creían simples cuentos de fantasías, ahora era real para ellos, y como su hija era parte de todo aquello, dándole fiebre por tres días después de la visita de Dumbledore a su hogar.

Se lo contaba entre risas, era una anécdota que siempre utilizaba al recordarlos para no ponerse triste por la ausencia de ellos, y en esos momentos pensó que tal vez era el caso de aquel _muggle_ , solo estaba asustado y en _shock_ por haberse topado con algo completamente desconocido para él.

Ray tomó una lámpara y se puso en defensa, dispuesto a atacar si aquel hombre se atrevía a atacar.

_ Q- Quiero salir de aqui… ¿donde esta la salida?...

_ Necesitas descansar y primero sanar… dejame ayudarte…

Pero Ray seguía sin poder entenderle.

_ ¿Donde tienen a Emily?...

Draco sabía muy bien a quien se refería, él mismo había elegido aquel nombre con ayuda de Hermione.

_ Emily esta bien…

Y entonces esta vez, el _Muggle_ si pareció escucharlo, bajando la lámpara con aparente alivio en su rostro, hasta que se dio cuenta Draco de que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, atrapandolo justo antes de caer, sacando con esfuerzo su varita para hacerlo levitar y llevarlo hasta su habitación.

Todavía no era mediodía y ya estaba deseando volver a su cama y acostarse a dormir.

 ****O****

Harry se había despedido de todos, y después de que Hermione terminara de desayunar, subió a su habitación con ayuda de Ginny y Pansy, pues Luna se había quedado en la cocina junto con Theo, pues Molly se había dado cuenta de la relación que ambos habían iniciado y le pareció justo tener una pequeña charla de madre-hija con ella, pues eso era para ella en su corazón, provocando que todos huyeran en desbandada a diferentes partes de aquella casa.

Ron había querido ayudar a Ginny, pero Gabrielle iba un paso detrás de él y Hermione para nada se sentia comoda con la presencia de ambos, ofreciéndose Pansy, a la que Hermione sonrió tímidamente, pues claramente la recordaba como la mejor amiga de Draco.

_ Subamos a tu habitación en aparición conjunta…

Propuso Ginny, nuevamente, preocupada por su salud, pero Hermione de inmediato la contradijo, pidiéndole que subieran mejor por las escaleras.

_ Yo tambien creo que es lo mejor, no soy Medimago ni nada, pero lo mejor para los músculos de Hermione después de un _Cruciatus_ , es comenzar a ejercitarse.

Ginny se lo pensó mejor, dándole la razón finalmente y subiendo la tres poco a poco las escaleras, sintiendo Hermione el esfuerzo de su cuerpo casi al final, maldiciendo mentalmente a Bellatrix Lestrange.

Casi al llegar a su habitación, vieron como Draco iba saliendo de la Biblioteca levitando el cuerpo de Ray.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿Draco?...

Pansy había sido la primera en hablar, pues no esperaba ver aquella escena tan de repente.

Ginny se tensó en su lugar sacando su varita de inmediato, pensando una vez más, que Draco había tenido algo que ver.

_ ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!...

Hermione estaba congelada en su lugar, viendo a ambos simultáneamente, pero sintiendo tranquilidad de inmediato al notar la mirada serena, pero preocupada de Draco, sonrojándose por como ella la había sabido reconocer.

_ Entró a la biblioteca asustado, seguramente en _shock_ pues lucía desorientado…

Viendo alrededor noto los personajes dentro cuadros que curiosos veían aquella escena y entonces Hermione se dio cuenta también de que Ray había despertado en una casa de Magos sin nadie alrededor que le explicara las cosas, y se sintió culpable de haber involucrado a aquel valiente Bombero americano, que había intentando protegerla, aun si conocerla del todo.

_ Llevemoslo a él primero a su habitación y ayudemoslo a recuperar la conciencia, asi podre explicarle lo que está pasando.

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

 _ **En un intento de vencer al hiatus en el que me había sumergido, aqui les dejo un nuevo capítulo, además de prometer que esta misma semana estará el siguiente… espero que continúen ahí… gracias por continuar leyendo.**_

 _ **Les mando un abrazo Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso hasta donde estén…**_

 _ **YOI MINO :3**_


	13. GIRASOL: Adoración

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la obra "Harry Potter" , son creación de J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **La historia en la que se utilizan, es de inspiración mia ;)**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es rated M, por lo que contendrá, situaciones SEXUALES y de violencia, además de lenguaje vulgar, de manera explícita, y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas... Se recomienda discreción ;)**_

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

Lucius Malfoy caminaba en silencio por aquella que había sido su mansión y la que en esos momentos ya no le pertenecía, pues había entrado sigiloso a la misma que lo viera nacer, igual que a su hijo y a muchas generaciones anteriores a él.

Con cada paso que resonaba sobre el _parquet_ lleno de polvo acumulado por el abandono, se iba fracturando mas y mas su orgullo, aun si su rostro no demostraba nada absolutamente, guardando demasiado bien, para sí mismo, lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

Los familiares dentros de sus retratos solo lo ignoraban, actuando como si fueran retratos _muggles_ , sin movimiento, sintiendo el desprecio en cada uno de ellos, viendo solo de reojo el de su padre, pues bien sabía que no soportaría su mirada acusadora.

Entró a la habitación que compartía en vida con Narcissa, con el pretexto de buscar su diario y tener alguna pista de dónde podía estar su bóveda personal, aquella que oculto de él por un simple juego, y que en ese entonces le había servido perfectamente para revelarse en contra de Voldemort, ayudando a su hijo a escapar de él.

Pero ya estando ahí, no pudo evitar acercarse a su tocador personal, tomar su cepillo de plata, su perfume, el único objeto del mundo _muggle_ de aquella casa, pues se había enamorado de su aroma en un viaje a Paris que hicieron ambos, y donde después de una botella de _Champagne_ , habían decidido pasear por el París _muggle_ , como un par de extraños, contentos de aquella experiencia en la que ambos soltaron las riendas de sus personalidades, riendo como nunca, besándose donde se les viniera en ganas, haciendo el amor desenfrenadamente, cuando regresaron a su hotel...

Y en un gesto arrebatado de nostalgia, aspiró profundamente el aroma de aquella delicada botella de Chanel N. 5, embriagandose de la vacía ilusión de tenerla en esos momentos entre sus brazos, sintiendo como sus ojos ardían por las ganas de llorar.

_ Qué... ridícula... escena, enternecedoramente ridícula…

Bellatrix aplaudió irónicamente, mientras se reía a carcajadas, recargada sobre la gran puerta de madera de aquella habitación.

_ Honestamente me trague el cuento de que no te había dolido para nada la muerte de mi tonta hermana, pero te encuentro aquí con una cara de idiota y oliendo su perfume… ¡Simplemente patético!...

Lucius, con la mandíbula tensa, estaba a la expectativa de lo que diría, pues con Bellatrix Lestrange jamás se sabía que podía pasar.

_ ¡Pero bueno!, no podemos negar que se lo merecía por traidora, no niego que a mi tambien me duele, era la única Black que quedaba después de mi y lo arruino todo ayudando al bastardo de tu hijo.

Lucius, mas tranquilo, se dirigió a la mesita de noche al lado de su cama y busco en sus cajones algo que pudiera darle una pista pero nada.

_ Creo que después de todo, Narcissa era demasiado astuta, incluso para ti y para mi…

Trato de decirlo con un tono de amargo coraje, pero muy dentro de sí, se sentía orgulloso de ella, había sido una digna esposa Malfoy después de todo… y una madre también.

_ Pondremos maldiciones al azar, en alguna tendrá que caer Draco…

Salio Bellatrix aprisa, para dar ordenes a los otros Mortifagos de menor rango que los acompañaban.

Lucius iba detrás de ella, demorandose solo un poco al cerrar la puerta, pues había creído ver la traslucida silueta de Narcissa entre las blancas cortinas de su habitación.

_ Hasta pronto, querida…

 ****O****

Todos juntos entraron a la habitación de Ray y después de que Draco lo recostara sobre su cama, Hermione de inmediato se sentó al lado del inconsciente paciente, abriendo su camisa de un tirón, después de notar que esta se estaba manchando, seguramente porque se había abierto alguna herida durante toda aquella conmoción.

Cuando quedó expuesto su bien trabajado y bronceado torso, Ginny carraspeó y luego tosió, mientras Pansy se quitaba de ahí con el pretexto de ir por la palangana con agua, huyendo del escrutinio de la mirada de su mejor amigo, después de que al volteara a ver a Ginny y se diera cuenta de su evidente sonrojo.

Draco se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo atlético de aquel _muggle_ había causado impresión en Ginny y Pansy, y de inmediato volteo a ver el rostro de Hermione esperando encontrar la misma turbación, pero lucía impasible, revisando sus heridas, tomando el trapo mojado en agua que le paso Ginny, aun sonrojada pues se había dado cuenta de que él la había notado.

Y recordó que Hermione se había convertido en Paramédico, estudiando como loca para aprobar su examen y poder trabajar cuanto antes, y se había sentido orgulloso de ella cuando supo de qué se trataba su nueva profesión como _muggle_ : Hermione realmente había nacido para ayudar al prójimo.

Y entonces aquellos celos que querían brotar despues de ver reaccionar a las otras dos chicas en aquella habitación, se sofocaron en su interior al darse cuenta de su profesional seriedad, ella solo lo estaba auxiliando.

_ ¿Necesitas algo? ¿tal vez una de nuestras varitas?...

Hermione miró directamente los ojos de Draco un tanto sorprendida de sus palabras, él se estaba ofreciendo a ayudarla, no había celos en el brillo de sus grises ojos, incluso le había ofrecido su propia varita, algo tan personal, para salvar a otro hombre que sin que él supiera, bien podía tratarse de su actual pareja.

_ No conozco muchos hechizos sanadores, solo recuerdo haber tomado un cursillo de primeros auxilios en _San Mungo_ , pero no se me viene nada concreto a la mente, necesito auxiliarlo a la manera _muggle…_

Ginny se inclinó al lado de su amiga.

_ Estoy casi segura de que Harry tiene un botiquín _muggle_ bien abastecido, le pediré a Kreacher que lo traiga…

Pero antes de que abriera la boca, Draco alzó su varita para convocarlo.

_ _Accio_ botiquín de primeros auxilios…

Él los conocía demasiado bien, Hermione siempre viajo con uno dentro de su inseparable bolso extensible, así que no había manera de que aquel simple hechizo fallará.

Abrió la puerta con otro hechizo de varita e instantes después, el botiquín entró por ella, posándose en sus manos, entregandoselo de inmediato a Hermione, que de prisa lo abrió, sacando gasas y solución de povidona para desinfectar las heridas y tratar de parar el sangrado en lo que subía Luna y ayudaba con el contrahechizo de aquella maldición.

Ray comenzó a dar señales de despertar, después de que ella pasara una torunda de algodón bañada en alcohol, no querían arriesgarse a hacer magia frente a él y que saliera contraproducente.

_ ¿D-donde estoy? ¿Emily?... ¡Emily!...

Ray se sentó aprisa a pesar del dolor, tomándola por los hombros por la sorpresa de verla a salvo, mientras Hermione hacía un gesto de dolor, gimiendo…

_ Lo siento, salistes herida, ¿estas bien?...

Entonces volteo alrededor y vio que estaba en la misma habitación de aspecto Victoriano y que nada había sido un mal sueño, buscando de inmediato la silla que atrancaba la puerta del baño, asustandose un poco pues estaba abierta, pero sin aquella "criatura" a la vista.

Y entonces noto a la pelirroja que había besado a la fuerza y al hombre joven de aspecto pálido que se había topado en aquella siniestra biblioteca.

_ N-nada de esto fue un sueño… entonces tu te llamas Hermione y no Emily, y aquel ataque fue hecho con alguna especie de magia…

Hermione había puesto su mano sobre la suya, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

_ Si Ray, pero necesito que te recuestes para poder explicarte todo…

En ese momento tambien entro una chica de blanca piel y cabellera platinada, que bien podía pasar por hermana del hombre que estaba a su lado, si no fuera por sus ojos de irreal azul, seguida de otro hombre, más alto y más imponente, pero de mirada serena.

_ ¿Recuerdas que te conté que no tenía memoria de mi pasado?... bueno, de cierto modo la he recuperado gracias al ataque del que tu y yo fuimos victimas…

_ ¿Eres inglesa?...

Ray había notado que su acento americano había cambiado, y que ahora hablaba con acento inglés, y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír divertida, al igual que Ginny y Pansy, incluso Draco sonrió, pues en algún momento pensó en aquel detalle también.

_ Si, de hecho en estos momentos estamos en Londres, Inglaterra, pues tuvieron que sacarnos de ahí cuanto antes y el _Traslador_ que solo nos traería a ellos y a mi hasta aquí, te tuvo que traer también a ti, pues estabas gravemente herido con una maldición bastante fuerte que pocos Magos en Inglaterra saben contrarrestar.

Ray la miraba un tanto confundido, mientras Luna cantaba el contrahechizo del _Sectumsempra_ en voz baja; comprendía la mayor parte de lo que Hermione le decía, pero había cosas que era imposible imaginarlas.

_ Ellos son mis amigos, Luna Lovegood…

Y ella sonrió sin dejar cantar con su dulce voz.

_ … su novio, Theo Nott…

El joven se había sentado en un taburete justo detrás de Luna y alzo su mano en señal de saludo.

_ … ella es Pansy Parkinson…

Y no pudo negar, que era una de las morenas más guapas que había visto en su vida, un tanto parecida a su exnovia, pero por mucho más bella.

_ … ella es Ginny Weasley, y te ha estado ayudando mientras estuve convaleciente…

Y tal vez le quedaba suficiente sangre en el cuerpo, pues había sentido un breve sonrojo en su rostro, mientras pensaba en fuego y como su belleza lo había "hechizado" a actuar de manera tan precipitada, robandole un beso de sus labios.

_ … y él es Draco Malfoy, ayudó a traerte hasta aquí cuando te desmayaste en la biblioteca.

Ray no pudo evitar preguntarse interiormente, como lo había hecho, pues aunque era alto y su cuerpo era de apariencia fuerte, su aspecto demostraba lo contrario, pues claramente podía notar que estaba recuperándose de algún tipo de accidente o batalla.

Draco sonrió e inclinó su cabeza a manera de saludo, mientras dejaba de utilizar su _Oclumancia_ , pues no pudo evitar la tentación de querer conocerlo un poco más a fondo.

No podía negar que era un gran tipo, y tal vez Potter iba a tener un poco de competencia mientras estuviera viviendo ahí.

_ … y bueno, yo soy Hermione Granger, mitad bruja al igual que ellos, y mitad _muggle_ como tu, de esa manera llaman en nuestro mundo a las personas normales.

Ray la miró fijamente, analizando sus palabras, pues eran increíbles las cosas que salían de los labios de Hermione.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta, los distrajeron, viendo que por ella entraba Molly, acompañada de el Profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Snape, el Medimago que la noche anterior había atendido a ambos, y los hermanos Weasley.

_ Buenos días a todos… veo que hay entre nosotros un nuevo rostro…

La sonrisa benévola de Dumbledore causó una buena impresión en Ray, aunque no dejaba de ver al profesor Snape, pues sus oscuras ropas lo ponían de nervios, ya que le recordaban a aquellos que los habían atacado.

_ Profesor Dumbledore, Profesor Snape, familia Weasley… permítanme presentarles a Ray Carter, el chico con el que estaba saliendo mientras asumia mi otra personalidad…

Ginny, Luna, Pansy, Theo e incluso Ray, voltearon a mirarla, sorprendidos de sus palabras, mientras Draco sentía una muy real puñalada en el corazón, Hermione había intentando rehacer su vida mientras era "Emily".

Ray era bastante intuitivo y en el momento que Draco esquivo el rostro de Hermione y que ella lo miró a los ojos, fingiendo un sonrojo, supo que algo estaba planeando y que necesitaba de su ayuda en esos momentos.

_ Pero como estaba a punto de decirle, es algo que dejaremos en pausa, hasta que nos reconozcamos nuevamente.

Dumbledore y sus amigas sabían que mentían descaradamente, pero que sus razones tenía en hacerlo, así que fingieron creerle.

_ Bueno Señor Carter, creo que gracias a ustedes, todos en esta habitación violaremos el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico, algo que personalmente no había roto en muchos años…

La risa divertida de Dumbledore hacía que le quitara la solemnidad a aquel momento, moviéndose Snape un tanto incómodo en su lugar, mientras lo escuchaba hablar.

_ ¿Entonces si es verdad que existe todo esto de la magia?...

Se recostó sobre los almohadones de su cama, cansado y un tanto aturdido por todo aquello que estaba sucediendo y volteo a buscar la mirada de Hermione, pero ella estaba atenta a Draco en esos momentos, y nuevas ideas llegaban, al de por sí saturando cerebro de Ray, y entonces se apoyó en los ojos color ámbar de la chica Fuego, y en ellos encontró comprensión y tranquilidad.

A él le había tocado vivir una etapa de guerra y demasiadas cosas crueles e incomprensibles en ella… ¿que era aquello a comparacion de todo lo que había tenido que aceptar por el bien de su nación?

_ Nosotros compartimos el mismo mundo, las mismas ciudades, respiramos el mismo aire, somos personas como tú, amamos, odiamos y sufrimos, solo que nacimos con la habilidad extraordinaria de hacer Magia, y para eso, obviamente, tenemos que estudiar y especializarnos, y como en todo, hay Magos y Brujas buenos y tambien malos, que solo quieren dañar todo a su alrededor... no somos tan distintos.

En esos momentos apareció Kreacher con un servicio de té para todos, y algo que ellos veían muy normal, para Ray era demasiado impactante y nuevamente el miedo lo invadió y se replegó sobre su cama poniéndose en guardia.

_ Tranquilo… él es Kreacher, un Elfo Doméstico que está al servicio de esta casa…

La tranquila voz de Luna tuvo el poder de calmarlo y mirar a Kreacher bajo otros ojos, ahora con curiosidad, mientras que esté, a la hora que hizo levitar la taza de té que era para él, la puso en sus manos de manera descuidada molesto porque además de ser el primer muggle que pisaba el hogar sagrado de los Black, había cometido la osadía de encerrarlo en el baño.

_ En el mundo mágico también viven criaturas mágicas, muchas que tú consideras fantásticas y sacadas de "cuentos de hadas", como sirenas, trolls, gigantes, unicornios, incluso Dragones.

Aquello hizo que Ray abriera los ojos un tanto emocionado, y supo Hermione que había dado en el clavo, pues había notado un indicio de tatuaje por su hombro, y si la manga de su camisa no lo cubriera, hubiera jurado que se trataba de un dragón de la mitologia asiatica.

_ Señor Carter, el dilema que tenemos es este…

Dumbledore volvió a tomar la palabra, había visto algo en él que lo había intrigado y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

_ … Si usted quiere, podemos hacerlo regresar a Estados Unidos, pero tendríamos que borrar su memoria e implantar en ella nuevos recuerdos que justifiquen su ausencia… pero siendo honesto, nuestras gente no solo tendría problemas aquí en Inglaterra si no que creariamos un conflicto Internacional, y no queremos llegar a tanto, la MACUSA, que es el ministerio de Magia de su país, a sido muy clara en no querer intervenir en nuestra pelea, así como tampoco quería que se sucitara un ataque en sus territorios, así que el rescate de Hermione lo hicimos entrando de contrabando a su país, pero como ya te habrás dado cuenta, las cosas no salieron como hubiéramos querido, pues usted salió gravemente herido en la trifulca y tuvimos que traerlo con nosotros.

Todos estaban atentos a sus palabras, incluso Ray, que reconocía en él, un líder de gran aptitud.

_ … Así que mi otra propuesta es que se quede entre nosotros una temporada, la ausencia de Hermione se ha justificado haciéndoles creer en su trabajo que ha tenido noticias sobre su pasado y que viajó hasta Nueva Zelanda a buscar información sobre su persona… solo ha pasado un dia, puede que aún no se preocupen por usted, pero por las dudas, recuperamos su celular y podrá usted justificar su ausencia como mejor le plazca… creo que su presencia sería necesaria entre nosotros, pues e investigado sus datos y me he dado cuenta de que es un ex- soldado, experto en combate… puede que la guerra entre nosotros se pelee con magia y conjuros, pero sus habilidades en estrategia podrían sernos de ayuda, además de que podría entrenar físicamente a estos muchachos, pues nunca esta de mas saber luchar mano a mano…

Ron resopló con sorna, mientras los gemelos se reían por lo bajo y Theo se removía en su asiento, pero Draco supo de inmediato que el viejo Director era demasiado inteligente al proponer aquello, pues no todo el tiempo se podía contar con una varita en la mano.

Hermione miro enojada a Ron pues también creía que era una buena idea, recordando claramente sus toscas pisadas en aquellos bosque, en que necesitaban avanzar silenciosos, de ellos tres, solo Harry había sido ágil a la hora de moverse, escabullirse o esquivar, en parte gracias a su entrenamiento de Quidditch y en parte a su vida anterior a Hogwarts y la necesidad de pasar desapercibido en casa de sus tíos y cada encuentro que había tenido con Voldemort.

Sintió que su frente comenzaba a "sudar frío" y que su vista se nublaba, y comprendió que aun no estaba bien del todo y que necesitaba descansar.

Pero antes de que pudiera alertar a alguien, un vacío en el pecho la hizo sentir que caía por un oscuro agujero.

A punto de desmayarse sintió que era sostenida por alguien, mirando apenas entre las brumas de la inconsciencia, sintiéndose feliz de haber sido sostenida por Draco.

Apenas había decidido mirar a Hermione, cuando vio la palidez de su rostro y de cómo sus ojos se notaban turbios y distantes, dándose cuenta de que estaba a punto de desmayarse, levantándose aprisa y tomándola entre sus brazos antes de comenzar a caer.

Ella apoyó la frente sobre su pecho y pudo jurar que vio alegría en sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que era él, así que sacando fuerza y a pesar del dolor de su cuerpo, la alzó para llevarla a su habitación, sintiéndose terriblemente nostálgico cuando sintió sus brazos cruzar por su cuello y su cuerpo apretarse contra él.

_ Profesor Snape, acompañe al Señor Malfoy y vea que la señorita Granger este bien, en lo que el Medimago se desocupa…

Ginny, Molly, Ron y los Gemelos, caminaron tras de ellos, pero justo al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione, Severus les detuvo el paso.

_ Solo uno de ustedes puede entrar… la Señorita Granger necesita espacio…

_ Ire yo…

Ginny ni siquiera lo dudo y su madre le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, empujándola suavemente para que entrara después del Profesor, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Su amiga ya estaba recostada sobre su cama y Draco sentado justo al lado de ella, tomando su mano, inclinado hacia su rostro, apenas rozando sus mejillas con el torso de su mano, mirándola preocupado, de una manera que no dejaba ni la menor duda del amor que sentía por ella.

Mientras el profesor Snape se quitaba su capa y del bolso de su saco comenzaba a sacar muchas botellitas con pociones dentro de diferente color, sin inmutarse de lo que sucedida a su alrededor, Ginny se detuvo a mitad de camino, sintiendo que sería una intrusa si se acercaba e interrumpia aquella escena… Draco estaba profundamente enamorado de su amiga, y aquel secreto que sólo conociera Harry y de cierto modo Luna, ahora lo descubria ella también.

 _ ***OO*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*OO***_

 _ **Lo prometido es deuda… espero que lo disfruten y gracias a Majo1989 por su comentario en el capítulo anterior, me alegro que te esté gustando…**_

 _ **Les mando un abrazo Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso hasta donde estén…**_

 _ **YOI MINO :3**_


End file.
